While Running
by bann531
Summary: BASED IN DH But with a twist…what unlikely person helps Harry, Ron and Hermione…who does Ron meet while on his own, what is going on at Hogwarts…What happened to everyone after the war, read as everyone is on the run for their lives while finding love at the same time
1. Chapter 1

She knew what would happen if the dark lord found out. She did what she had to do to protect her only son. She just wished her sister didn't follow her. She had to go for help and he should be able to help her, she was desperate and that was the reason why she went to Severus Snape for help.

"Come on Cissy, we did the unbreakable vow" Bellatrix said tugging onto her sister's arm

"You go ahead, I will meet up with you" Narcissa said

"Fine but don't take too long" Bellatrix said giving her sister an order as Narcissa smiled.

Narcissa watched as her sister walked out the door and they heard the crack.

"What else can I help you with Narcissa" Snape said

"I want you to do whatever you can to protect Draco, please Severus" Narcissa said

Severus Snape looked at the desperate woman he knew that she is trying to save her son, the same way Lily died saving Harry. He knew that if Draco didn't succeed Dumbledore told him he would have to do it. He knew that Potter and Draco would not even see eye to eye but he had to find a way to save him, save both of them. "I will do what I can"

"Thank you" she said as he nodded as she walked out the door. He looked out the window as she disappeared; he looked at the sky everything was dark, just like before a storm is coming not the usual storm clouds and rain, but something a lot stronger...

A Year later…..

Harry watched out the window on the second floor as everyone was preparing for the wedding, he couldn't help using magic because he wasn't 17 yet. He ran his hands through his hair as he thought about the past few days and what everyone had gone through to protect him, fight for what they believed in for a better future away from Voldemort. He was thinking about his parents, who died protecting him, Sirius his godfather who gave up his life as well, George Weasley had lost a part of his ear, Moody was killed, and he even lost his owl. Dumbledore was killed by Snape, he thought about how Draco tried to but he couldn't do it. He, Ron and Hermione are going to look for horcourxes to bring Voldemort down.

"You okay" a voice said as he turned around

Ginny the girl he fell in love with during his 6th year, he had to do what he thought was best by ending it with her. It was hard for him to look at her without wanting to pull her into his arms and hold her. "Yeah I am fine" he smiled, as he tried to walk away quick but she grabbed his hand.

"where ever you go, whatever it is that you are doing, just remember that I love you, and that you will always have my heart Harry James Potter" she said as she kissed him,

"Ginny" he said as he pulled away "if anything…We shouldn't…" he tried to say

"We can, and when this is all over we will be together" she said as she pulled his face down to hers, "do you love me" she asked

As he nodded his head, he knew that everyone was out and busy, she quickly grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom.

Hermione was by the fireplace packing up more books, when Ron came and sat down beside her. "Where's Harry?" he asked looking around. She herd Ginny and Harry talking up stairs and she used the silent spell on Ginny's bedroom, "uh he took his cloak and went out to the garden somewhere, he had to get away" she said

"Ginny" he asked it still bothered him a little that his younger sister is dating his best friend.

"She's taking a nap" Hermione said

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Finding books and getting ready for when we leave" she said

"I hope that we will bring him down soon" Ron said

"I know" she said thinking about her parents

"I am sorry that you had to make your parents forget who you are" he said placing his hand on hers as they looked at each other, he had liked her for a long time, and it seemed like the right time as he leaned in to kiss he but they were interrupted

"Ron, Hermione will you help us" Charlie asked walking in

"Yeah sure" Hermione said jumping up for some reason she was happy to be away from the situation which she found as odd due to the fact that she thought she really liked Ron.

Draco stared out his bedroom window, the dark lord was downstairs shouting at everyone, and blaming them for letting Potter and the people protecting him get away. He was not near Potter the real Potter at the time, but he was near Granger. He stood thinking about how she shot a spell at him, but he deflected it and she deflected the one he threw at her. He didn't have to know who she was all he did was hear her voice. He remembered hearing her crying in the hallway and he looked around the corner to see her crying over Weasley of all people. He remembered seeing her fighting the night he allowed his aunt along with the others into the school. He also remembered seeing Potters face after Severus killed Dumbledore which in a way he was still grateful that he didn't have to do it. Why did his father have to mess up his mission, because of that he was forced to do something he didn't want to do.

"Draco" his mother said knocking on the door as she came in "the dark lord wants to see you" she said

"That was one person he was petrified of more than anyone, he watched as that monster killed innocent muggles who he is not a big fan of but he didn't want to see anyone killed. His father who once stood so proud so tall is now shaky and putrefied as well as his mother. It's a good thing that Severus has taught him occlumency to clear his thoughts or otherwise he would be killed especially for thinking of mud blood Granger. He walked downstairs to the dining room.

"Draco" Voldemort said with a high pitch voice

"Yes my lord" Draco said

"I want you to help me figure out Potters weakness" he said

"My lord I told you all that I know about Potter, his only friends are the mud blood and the blood traitor" Draco said, Voldemort put his wand to his head to see his thoughts.

"The mud blood punched you in the face during your third year, not to mention she shows that she has a lot of power over you, shame shame, you let the filth beat you at lot of things. At least you were taught a lot better by your aunt and Severus, very well. Keep thinking about ways to get them, and if and when we capture Hermione Granger you will be the one to put her through agony for the stuff she put you through. Dismissed" Voldemort said as Draco hurried to his room.

"Ginny" Hermione said knocking on the door as Ginny rose out of bed and Harry hid "its fine I know that Harry's in their" Hermione said as Ginny slipped her shorts on and opened the door. "don't worry I am not going to say anything, your mum wants to see you, and here Harry I told them you were by yourself" she said tossing him his cloak as he kissed Ginny on the cheek and stepped outside, throwing his cloak on.

"Can you please not say anything" Ginny said trying to fix her hair as Hermione helped her

"Don't worry about it, I just need to pack" she said as Ginny nodded and headed downstairs

Harry walked towards the field and seen Ron standing there he quickly pulled off his cloak

"Hey I was wondering where you were" Ron said

"I needed to be by myself" Harry said trying not to look Ron in the eyes

"I understand, well finally my sister wakes up" Ron said looking in the direction that Ginny was coming in as she was trying not to smile.

"Mum wants you to help with the reception tent" Ginny said

"Fine I will; but can you please leave the snogging out until I am not around" Ron said

"Sure" they both said in unison as they smiled.

"Ginny about earlier" Harry said

"I know what happened cant happened again as long as this war is going on" she said

"Yes, I love you but I don't want to hurt you if anything happened to me I don't want you to be upset. I want you to move on" he said

She took his hand into hers," nothing is going to happen to you. I love you and I will be waiting for when you return." She said as she hugged him

"I love you too" he said hugging her back

The next few days went by in a blur as Harry officially turned 17, and the wedding took place. "Hey guys" Neville said walking up with Luna.

"Hey Neville" they said

"It's a great wedding, thanks for the invite" he said

"You're welcome mate" Ron said

"This place is full of nargals" Luna said with a smile

"Well Neville would you like to dance" Hermione asked as she led him to the dance floor

"You will be leaving soon won't you" Neville asked

"I can't talk about it" she said

"I know it has something to do with bringing him down, I just want you guys to be safe" he said

"You too Neville" she said

"Thanks Hermione" he said a few minutes later the song ended. A little while later everyone was drinking, talking and having a good time when a message came to them by Patronous from Kingsley telling them that the Ministry has fallen. Within minutes death eaters swarm the area as a battle began. Harry ran towards Ginny to help her but Remus pushed him away and pushed him towards Hermione shouting at them to go, she took their hands and the last person she seen was Draco and even though he was supposed to be fighting he was standing in the background  
watching. The scene began to fade as they landed in a different area.

ANYTHING THAT YOU REGONIZE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...


	2. Chapter 2

"Rowel how did they get away" Voldemort shouted

"my lord I have no memory of seeing them" he said

"you did; that mudblood obvialted your memories, they out did you again" he said

"my lord shall I punish them" Bellatrix asked stepping forward

"no Bellatrix, this is a job for Draco" he shouted "step forward now" he pointed to Draco who stepped in front of Rowel

"punish him" Voldemort said as Draco stood there "I said punish him" he shouted

Draco pointed his wand "cru cru cruico" he said but it wasn't good enough

"let me show you" Voldemort said pointing his wand at Rowel but Draco wasn't expecting Voldemort to turn his wand on him "cruico" he said as Draco went to the floor in pain. A moment later, Voldemort lowered his wand and began to laugh "I hope you got the hint now" Voldemort said "Bellatrix show Rowel and Doholov what happens when you don't follow the rules" he said before disappearing.

Draco was laying on the floor grateful that the pain had stopped, his mother came up to check on him

"don't baby him he didn't follow directions, I will do it myself next time" Bellatrix said as she walked out of the room,

A moment later Draco rose up to see everyone had scattered, the only person standing nearby was Severus and his mother. Severus shook his head motioning for him to go upstairs, as Draco did that his mother and Severus followed. They put up the silent spell "I can't do this anymore" Draco said

"Severus can you do something" Narcissa said hugging her son

"there is something but he probably won't like it" Severus said

"I will do anything to get out of here" Draco said

"you won't be able to get out they will find you and kill you for leaving but there is something I need you to do" Severus said

"anything" Draco said

Within the next few weeks the hunt for the horexues continued as the trio were still searching. Since the death eaters had taken over the school and the Ministry along with the whole wizarding community it became mandatory for every half blood and pureblood to go to school. Neville, Ginny, and Luna were returning along with Parvati Patial, Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnigin, . As every student entered through the wall they were searched, by death eaters. Flyers were posted of Harry and Hermione, Ron was supposed to be home sick with a very continuous disease. They all boarded the train, how was your guys holiday" Neville asked trying to break the silent treatment.

"Dean is missing" Parvati said

"he was muggle born you don't think anything happened to him" Lavender asked Seamus shook his head as he waved his wand so that noone could hear him

"Dean is on the run, he told me before Dumbledore's funeral that since he has no proof that he is half blood since he never knew his real father. He is listed as a muggleborn they will kill him." Seamus said

"what about Ron, Harry and Hermione" Parvati asked

"I don't know, they disappeared after the wedding" Ginny said

"so Ron is with them he isn't sick like it says in the paper" Lavender asked

"if you say anything I will hex you" Ginny said

"trust me I won't" Lavender said

"whatever we talk about in here we have to keep to ourselves if they interrogate us we must not give up anything unless you have been taught occulamcy like Gran had taught me." Neville said

"I also have been taught occulamcy" Luna said

"that's not going to help the rest of us" Seamus said

"which is why we need to stick together, when we get back to school, its going to be different. The death eaters and Snape are going to be running it which means the Slytherins will probably get a better chance at everything. We cannot allow them take our will to fight for what we believe in, we have to stand strong. We are going to have to protect the younger students and protect ourselves." Neville said

"which means…" Luna said

"we will get the DA back together and use the coins that Hermione created, we have to carry on what Harry left off.. We have to fight for Harry since he won't be here to help us, we will help ourselves. From this moment on it's us against them. I" Neville said as everyone nodded.

Pansy Parkinson set in the compartment by herself, she wanted to be alone. Crabb, Goyle, Knott, and Zabini were in the next compartment talking about their dads being death eaters and how after they graduate they want to join. People didn't say anything to them because they were scared of them. Draco never returned to school after Snape killed Dumbledore. She sat looking at the picture of her mother and father. Her father was also a death eater but her mother had died two years ago. For the first time in her life she was actually alone; part of her wanted to join her friends conversation but the other part didn't care she didn't want to take part in anything. She was reading book when someone came in. "can we sit here for a few minutes" Ginny Weasley asked. Pansy looked at the red head girl, who was Potters girlfriend, and behind her was Luna Lovegood who was just crazy. "look we are not here to compare boyfriends, and fight with you, our compartment is loud and I just want to rest, and read" Ginny said

"sure" Pansy said as she went back to her book

"it's a lot quieter in here" Luna said

"are you trying to make small talk" Pansy asked

"no I was just saying" Luna said opening up her magazine

"look no one is trying to make small talk, like I said we are not here to compare boyfriends" Ginny said

"he's not my boyfriend" Pansy said

"still he is your friend" Ginny said

"we won't say anything about your friend just don't say anything about ours" Luna said

"that's something we agree on" Pansy said

"why shouldn't we say anything about your friend, when he is caught the dark lord will kill him, along with the mudblood Granger and the Weasel." Theodore Knott said standing in the door way.

"you think so" Ginny said standing up

"yeah your boyfriend is going to get what he deserves" Goyle said

"what makes you say that" Ginny said

"because it will happened" Blaise said

"just because you say it will" Neville Seamus said walking in

"it wont" Seamus said standing behind him

"what are you going to do longbottom" Golye said turning to face him, as he pulled his wand on him

"make you learn that we are not backing down" Neville said pulling his wand out

"guys enough" Pansy said standing up "why don't everyone go back to what they were doing" she said

"we will now, since the prefects are coming, but don't forget you guys don't have Dumbledore backing you up anymore" Knott said as he turned and walked out.

"we will back our own selves up" Neville called after them as they walked out

"I am staying so I can read" Luna said pulling out her Quibbler magazine as she began to read it upside down.

"like I said a few minutes ago I just want quiet" Ginny said

"fine" Pansy said taking a seat for the rest of the time it was quiet.

Ron, Harry, Hermione

"if we were free we would be going to school today" Ron said taking a seat on the couch at Grimmuald place

"but we are not free we are stuck here until we get the real horecruxe, and find the others as well" Harry said taking a seat next to him

"alright the poly juice potion is ready, we need to make arrangements and figure out what we are going to do once we get the locket" Hermione said

"we come back here, and figure out how to destroy it and get the others as well" Harry said "Kreacher" he said as the elf appeared.

"master Potter" the elf said with a huge smile, now that Harry had given him the replica locket he was on better terms with him. The house was cleaner and they actually had proper meals

"I want you to go and get the schedule of these three people let us know what time they head to work" Harry said sitting the newspaper in front of him. The elf nodded and left.

"now all we have to do is wait" Ron said

A while later the elf returned with the information, "alright we will do this tomorrow, hopefully get the locket then come back here" Harry said

"I agree" Hermione said leaving out three little cups of polyjuice potion, as she took the rest and poured it into a little container and slipped it in her bag.

"what would we do wit out you Hermione" Ron said giving her a smile

"be lost" Harry said as he laid his head down on the couch hoping that soon they will be free and he will be reunited with Ginny.

The next day they woke up and prepared for their mission at the Ministry. "if we don't get anything today we will come back in a few days" Harry said as they nodded and headed outside. A while later they were in the Ministry running, they had just got the locket from Umbridge and they were going towards the disapperation site unaware that someone else had grabbed their hands. They landed in the woods. Harry rose up to see that Ron was bleeding and she was attending to him.

"Hermione what happened to Grimmauld place" he said

"they were holding onto us and we couldn't go back or they would have gotten us" she said with tears in her eyes "Ron got splenched" she was crying as she helped him "if I knew a better healing spell I would help him but I cant" she said

"I know a spell" someone said as they looked over by the trees "I can help" he said they were all surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day they woke up and prepared for their mission at the Ministry. "If we don't get anything today we will come back in a few days" Harry said as they nodded and headed outside. A while later they were in the Ministry running, they had just got the locket from Umbridge and they were going towards the disapperation site unaware that someone else had grabbed their hands. They landed in the woods. Harry rose up to see that Ron was bleeding and she was attending to him.

"Hermione what happened to Grimmauld place" he said

"They were holding onto us and we couldn't go back or they would have gotten us" she said with tears in her eyes "Ron got splenched" she was crying as she helped him "if I knew a better healing spell I would help him but I can't" she said

"I know a spell" someone said as they looked over by the trees "I can help" he said they were all surprised to see Draco Malfoy standing nearby.

Harry didn't give him a chance to say anything as he tied a rope around him, "what are you doing here, are you spying for Snape" he said pointing his wand on him

"Harry don't; if he knows a spell let him heal Ron first" she said as she lavatied the rope to go near Ron, "if you do anything I will hex you myself" she said

"I know" Draco said knelling down next to Ron he mumbled a few words as the wound began to heal. She then put a bandaged around his arm as he sat up

"Thank you, but now what are you doing here" she asked pointing her wand on him

"I came here to help" he said

"Like we are supposed to believe you" Harry said "who else did you bring"

"I didn't bring anyone else, and trust me being here is the last place I want to be but I want to help bring down the dark lord" he said

"Who sent you" Ron asked

"Snape" Draco said

"Why would he send you, why should we trust you" Harry said

"You can think whatever you want Potter" Draco said shrugging his shoulders

"How did you know we were here" Hermione said

"Granger I grabbed your hand as you guys went to dissaperate, I was told to wait around and look for you guys" he said

"Why were you sent here" Harry asked

"To help you, look I will sit my wand on the ground as long as you don't do anything crazy. I am good at doing wand less magic so I will be ready for you" Draco said

"Fine guys lower your wand" Hermione said

"But Hermione he's a death eater" Ron said

"I know Ronald, but he helped heal you" she said

"And that is supposed to make up for all the times he caused trouble with us, or the names he called you" Harry said

"no, but he might know wand less magic and I have always been one step of him, I am sure any magic he tries to use, I will beat him at his own game" Hermione said.

"Fine, but one move Malfoy" Harry said pointing to him

"Alright, Harry grab the tent and set it up, I will sit up the protection charm" she said

"Tent how in the bloody hell you have a tent" Draco asked

"Always one step ahead of you" she said then she turned to finish the protection

With the help of magic the tent was set up in no time, "now why are you here" Harry said taking a seat

"I told you, Snape sent me here, I don't know how he knew where you were, but he said you guys would be at the Ministry" he said taking a seat on the table

"And that's all; there's no reason" Hermione asked

"He said that when the time is right you will know, there is only one condition and that is that I keep going back" Draco said

"Why; to let them know where we are at" Ron said with a harsh voice

"if I stayed with you guys Wesel and we got caught I would get killed by the dark lord, you all would be killed, and I know that me being with you guys will be putting you at risk, besides Potter I know you are trying to stay alive to bring down the dark lord" Draco said giving them his famous cocky smirk.

"How will we know how to contact you or you know where we will be at next" Hermione asked

"Snape said he will know" Draco said

"Okay but I still don't trust you" Harry said "or him"

"I am not rather fond of you either Potter but to show that I am trying to help I will take guard first, so that you can rest, or eat, I know that Weasley is probably hungry as well, Granger why don't you go cook" he said

"Unless you want me to slap you like I did before; you do not order me to do that" Hermione said pointing his wand on him

"Just joking Granger" he said before stepping outside

"Now he wants to joke" Ron said shaking his head as he lay down on the cot.

Malfoy Manor

"Where is Draco" Voldemort asked

"My lord I sent him undercover on a mission to find Potter" Snape said

"What was your reason Severus" Voldemort asked

"He is younger and I sent him with Poly juice potion, he can probably get further than any of us" Snape said

"Draco knows that if he finds Potter he is to bring him to me"

"Yes my lord" Snape said

"Very well you better get back to school" Voldemort said before disappearing

Hogwarts

Once the students returned to school the sorting took place after the dinner they were told to go to bed and were given strict rules. The professors had to wear nothing but black and all activities were canceled, no speeches were given that everyone else was used to. The hallways of the school was not like it used to be, each house had to walk in lines, for inspection with Slytherin leading the front, Neville took a seat next to Seamus in the Defense of Dark Arts who was taught by death eater Amycus Carrow.

"Today you will be learning the cruitartus curse" he said with a smile "Longbottom" he said as Neville stood up. "Would you like to tell the class what the curse does?"

Neville just stood there refusing to answer his question "your parents know what it is don't they" he said with a smile, Neville just stared at him looking him into the eyes he was not going to let him bother him

"Very well sit, Parkinson, Patil" he said as they stood up both frighten.

"Parkinson I want you to demonstrate the curse on Patil" he said "now"

Pansy stood still she didn't want to hurt anyone, she lifted her wand "cru" that was all she could say she couldn't go any further.

"if your father was here he would be angry with you, cruico" he shouted as Pansy went to the floor in pain, she felt tears coming to her eyes as she began to cry "cruico" he shouted again this time Parvati fell to the floor crying.

"You're hurting them" Seamus shouted walking towards them, and he too was hit with the curse but this time it was by Crabb, who stood their laughing

"You can't do this in a class room" Neville said standing up

"One more word Longbottom, and you will get it like you parents did, Crabb your father will be pleased. As for you Parkinson you disappoint me" he said "now take a seat"

Pansy and Parvati were unable to move until Neville and Lavender walked over to help them up along with Seamus.

A while later in the Gryffindor common room a sobbing Ginny was being comforted by Luna, as the others came walking in.

"What happened" Neville asked

"Amycus used the cruico curse on Ginny, he told her that once they find Harry they will kill him, and she will have to watch" Luna said tears coming to her eyes.

"Crabb used the curse on Seamus, and Amycus used it on Parvati and Pansy" Neville said taking a seat next to Luna

"He told Pansy to do it to Parvati but she couldn't do it" Lavender said hugging Parvati

"we have to stick together, this is only the first day" Neville said "we have to protect the others as well, we will start Dumbledore's Army soon, we just have to see who we can trust, I think Parkinson might be one of them"

"I don't think so, how can we trust her" Ginny said with tears in her eyes

"I watched how she acted when Carrow tried to make her use the curse, she's scared" Neville said

"The more people we have on our side the better" Luna said

"We will play it out" Neville said

"Ginny where ever Harry is, whatever he is doing I think he's okay, along with Ron and Hermione" Luna said as Ginny nodded

"Don't worry Gin, everything will be fine, we will fight back" Neville said


	4. Chapter 4

Its been weeks since the beginning of the school year, Pansy was in the library reading, she hasn't really talked to anyone since she returned. She thought about how within the past few weeks Ginny, Luna and Neville have been a lot more friendly with her she suspected it had something to do with the little army that Harry Potter had created during fifth year. She knew that Neville was trying to form some sort of group to protect themselves. She had seen how they were tortured by Golye, Crabb, Blasie and Theo. Tears came to her eyes as she thought about how Ginny and Luna were chained to the wall and tortured along with several other students. She even thought about when her fellow Slytherins called her a traitor and attacked her. If it wasn't for Neville and the others she could have been hurt. She put her books into her bag, and walked down the hallway. Hogwarts wasn't the same anymore it was hell. The hallways were no longer crowded with students from different houses as the students decided to say safe and out of the Carrows way so they stated in their common rooms. She ran to the dormitory it was deserted her fellow classmates were busy running the school or torturing other students. She grabbed her bag and tossed some clothes into it, as she shrunk it and tossed a few other items into it. She made herself invisible as she walked out of the castle and disappeared.

Meanwhile the searched began for the hocruxes as Draco was in and out. Before they knew it weeks had passed and they only had one horcruxes sand nothing to destroy it with. Harry was standing guard as Hermione was fast asleep, she has been crying since Ron left a few days ago, he heard a loud crack to see Draco walking towards him. He still don't know how he finds them, but then again Draco really don't have a clue of what they are looking for. "where's Weasley" he asked taking a seat beside Harry

"he left" Harry said not looking at him.

"some friend" Draco said

"he's just upset ;what about your friends, they didn't stand beside you" Harry said

"they chose their own path, well anyways I am here so why don't you go rest" Draco said

"can I do that without you trying to kill me, or will I wake up at the hands of you know who" Harry said

"if I wanted to turn you in to him it would have been the first day so I can get on with my life" Draco said

"you do have a point there, but still I won't sleep long" he said walking into the tent, Hermione was still asleep and he laid on the cot and pulled out the Maurders map, he seen that Ginny, Neville and Luna were together, she was there and he knew where she was at and that is all the mattered.

A while later, Hermione woke up, she was glad that Harry was asleep, he needed it and she knew that he wouldn't be for long, but who was taking guard. They all decided that they would rotate shifts, did Ron find the way back to them. She got up slipped on her boots she still had her bag on her that was one thing that she slept with so she would still have it in case they had to leave quickly. She walked outside to see that it was Draco instead of Ron.

"oh it's you" she said taking a seat

"yeah your boyfriend isn't back yet" Draco said

"he's not my boyfriend, we are not close like you and Parkinson" she said with a smile

"Pansy and I haven't been like that in a long time, last time I checked we were friends not that it's any of your business." He said

"like I care what's happening with you and her" Hermione said opening up a book

"I didn't think that you did, what are you trying to find in their" he asked

"something to stop your master" Hermione said rolling her eyes

"not by choice" he said

"so you didn't want to follow in your father's footsteps" she asked

"yeah being branded at 16 and forced to do something so I wouldn't be killed or my mother wouldn't be killed is following in my father's footsteps" He said giving her his cocky smirk

"I didn't mean it like that" she said

"its fine, I just want all of this to be over" he said

"you I don't want to look over my shoulder every five minutes, I want Harry to sleep the whole night for a change, and don't want to worry about my friends and I don't want to read the paper and see that my parents were murdered" she said

"what happened to your parents" he asked

"why would you care about muggles" she asked

"I don't know, I mean we made it this far without really arguing, and I haven't called you a….that word once and you haven't punched me" he said shrugging his shoulders

"alright I sent them away, I didn't want them to be killed because of me so I made them forget who they were, that they had a daughter" she said looking down at the book

"I am sorry" he said

"you just said you're sorry, and you are supposed to be helping us are you really Draco Malfoy" she asked

"yes its me" he said

"why didn't you show this side at school" she asked

"because being nice shows weakness, at least according to my father" he said

"I see, well can I asked a question" she asked

"I thought you already did?" he said

"no, my question is when you guys invaded Rons brothers wedding how come you didn't participate" she said

"you seen that" he asked as she nodded her head "I don't know, I got their and left noone noticed me" he said

"that's something else that that I learned about you, is that you're really not a bad guy, you just like pretending to be so you don't let anyone down" she said

"exactly, and you worry about everyone else that don't think about yourself" he said

"what do you mean by that"

"since first year you have been helping Harry and Ron with everything, you even help your parents by making them forget who they are, you not once ever considered saving yourself. Granger your muggleborn and a really talented witch you could have saved yourself and disappeared but you stayed" he said

"I stayed to help my friends and the people that I cared about, to fight for what I believe in regardless of being a pureblood, or a muggle born or even a half blood. I will never take anything back and I will not stop until Harry completes his task." She said

"you do know if they find you they will torture you and probably even kill you" he said

"you do realize that you're not that much different from me" she said

"what do you mean?" he asked

"you took the mark to protect your mother and father and yourself, you could have ran a long time ago as well" she said

"I had no choice, this life was planned for me when I was born" he said

"the same with Harrys, you know he just wants to be normal but he will never have that" she said "your not much different from him either"

"I never thought of it like that, do you think that things would be different if the dark lord never existed" he asked

"I think that it could have happened, I mean who knows maybe we would have all gotten along and be friends" she said

"it's not a possibility now" he said

"anything is a possibility" she said walking back into the tent

Ron didn't know where to go next as he was trying to keep away from the snatchers. He wanted to go back but he didn't know where they would be at now. The locket made him think horrible things and he was so cranky, now that he was free of it he had regrets. He didn't know where to go, he couldn't just barge into home with everything that is going on, he wouldn't hear the end of it for leaving Harry and Hermione. Since he was 17 he didn't have a trace on him anymore, which means he could use magic anywhere, he found an old muggle park and found a bench and laid down. It seemed like he was only asleep for a short time when he felt someone tugging his shirt, he looked up and seen that no one was there as the tugging continued. He lifted up and aimed his wand before he felt himself dissaperating. He landed on the floor of an old abandon house, this is it; they got him, he got up and was ready to fight. The person made themselves visible "Parkinson" he said looking at the girl who was standing near him

"that's all I get not a simple thank you for saving your life" she said taking wood and tossing it into a fireplace.

"saving my life, how did you save my life" he asked

"hold on" she said heading outside, he listen as it sounded like she was putting up protection spell, it seems that everyone was doing that these days. She came back in and took a seat on the old couch. "I was in town getting some stuff when I heard the snatchers talking about finding more people to turn in for money, and they were heading towards the park where I seen you sleeping on the bench. I knew that if they found you they would want to know where Potter was at, so that's why I brought you here" she said

"you brought me here, how do I know if I could trust you. Your father is a deatheater" he said

"if I wanted to turn you in I would have lead the snatchers right to you. You have a heavy price on your head. My father might be a death eater but that doesn't mean that I am one" she said

"Malfoy is one like his father, you should know you're his girlfriend" he said

"I haven't spoken to Draco since he left the school last year, we haven't been together for along time" she said

"oh but I thought you would be at Hogwarts, they made it mandatory for everyone to go." He said

"I was, but I left. It's not Hogwarts anymore your sister and Lovegood and Longbottom has paid the price for standing up for the school" she said

"paid the price" he asked

"they have been creating the little army that you guys had during fifth year, to protect the other students and themselves. They have been fighting back" she said

"so they have been tortured" he asked

"yes mostly by my fellow classmates, trust me its not all fun and games anymore" she said pulling some food out of her bag.

"that explains the scar on your arm then" he said as she quickly pulled down the sleeve to cover it up

"I never joined your friends group or anything and I to took the punishment for not participating" she said handing him a bottle of juice and ham sandwich "trust me its not poison" she said as he took it.

"I got to find Harry and Hermione and let them know what's going on at Hogwarts" he said

"well you take that chance, its late and the snatchers and deatheaters are all over the place this late at night. I on the other hand will be heading out in the morning to find another shelter" she said

"you've been on your own" he asked

"yes for a few days now, anyways can I trust going to sleep without getting hexed" she said laying down on the couch

"can I" he asked as he seen that she nodded, he looked over to see that there was an old mattress nearby he summoned it and laid down. He lifted up as he felt a blanket land on him.

"its to keep you warm" she said as she laid back down, he nodded and quickly fell asleep.

Hogwarts

"well from what I hear Pansy just disappeared" Neville said taking a seat on the couch

"you don't think anything has happened to her" Luna asked

"at this point who knows, all I know is that we have to help those who can't help themselves" Seamus said

"I will alert the others to meet in the room of requirement, so we can practice more" Neville said pulling out the old coin as he wrote a message on it

Harry/Hermione/Draco

"so we need to find the sword, and figure out how to get rid of this" Harry said laying down the locket

"what exactly is it" Draco asked

"we cant tell you right now, if you go back and your master does occulamcy on you he will know what we are looking for and well I cant tell you" Harry said

"he hasn't been around, he's out looking for something and our family is placed in the house and are not allowed to leave unless we are told. My father's event at the Ministry a few years ago caused him to watch us. Not to mention I couldn't use the crucio curse" Draco said

"then how did you get out" Hermione asked

"Snape is the one in charge, he has been going back in forth between our house and the school. He also told the dark lord that he has sent me on a mission" Draco said

"to look for us" Harry said

"yes and like I said if I wanted to turn you guys in I would have done it a long time ago" he said

"okay, I can't go into details about this but this is the key to help bring down Vo…you know who" Harry said

"and you need the sword of Gryffindor to do it" Draco asked

"Harry" Hermione said as they went over to where she was sitting. "I think someone is sending us a message"

"what is that…" Harry asked

"the coin that I charmed in fifth year for the DA meeting, I forgot I stuck it in these pants, and the only thing it says is ROR"

"room of requirements" Harry said

"do you think that it's a trap" Hermione asked

"not to many people could figure out the room of requirements, maybe someone is having some sort of meeting" Harry said

"that explains it" Draco said

"what" they both asked looking at him

"our house is used as headquarters for his followers, it's also his way to keep an eye on us. The Carrows are in charge of discipline at Hogwarts and Amyrucs has been complaining because a few students have been raising hell. He said that longbottom, Weasley, Lovegood and a few others keep going against the rules, and was writing messages on the walls that's said join the DA, they also have been helping the younger students escaped from the room of torture" he said

"room of torture" Hermione asked

"yes whenever anyone disobeys the rules they get chained to a wall and tortured by Carrow themselves or even a member of Slytherin" he said

"well the message might mean that Neville is holding a meeting, Hermione send some sort of message to Neville don't tell him who you are or where your at" Harry said as Hermione nodded and began to tap on the coin with her wand.

Hogwarts

"Ginny look" Neville said pulling her and Luna to the side to show the coin "it says Name" he said looking at them

"they are asking for your name Neville, maybe its someone from the order" Luna said

"maybe its Harry" Ginny said

"should I tell them" he asked

"its worth a chance, if anything you can destroy coin, we still have ours" Ginny said. Neville nodded and tapped the coin to spell his name

Harry/Hermione/Draco

"it says Neville" Hermione said

"but how do we know for sure, the only problem is if you let him know who you are, since the DA is communicating with the coin everyone will know you have contact, which judging by what Malfoy is saying the Carrows are in charge which means someone will give us up" Harry said

"then we need to find a way to where only Neville has his coin, when we message him." Hermione said

"it's going to be hard to send a letter with all of them being intercepted" Harry said

"give me an hour or so and I will find a way, I will be back" Draco said walking away as he dissaperated


	5. Chapter 5

Hogwarts

"there are no more messages" Neville said

"hmm that was weird, maybe it was someone playing a trick on us" Luna said

"maybe" Neville said looking at the coin and putting it into his pocket as he headed to his room

Snape was at pacing the floor talking to Dumbledore's portrait when he heard a noise at the fireplace. He turned to look to see Draco standing there. "Draco what are you doing here" he asked

"I need away to talk to Neville Longbottom" he said

"you know that can't happened and if you are caught here" he said

"I know but I need a way to communicate between two people without everyone seeing what we are talking about, during his fifth year Potter and his friends used a coin, I need something like that" he said

Snape nodded and walked to his desk and pulled out two bronze coins, and pointed his wand to it. "I only have these two; now whatever messages are said no one else can see it but the two that owns the coins. It's hard to trace the message back" he said handing Draco the coins. Draco grabbed an old newspaper and wrapped up one of the coins and wrote a little note.

"this has to get to Neville as soon as possible" Draco said Snape nodded once again and called for his owl

"Gryffindor Tower, Neville Longbottom" he said tying the coin to the owl's leg as it flew away. A few minutes later Neville was sitting on his bed reading a herbology book when an owl appeared at his window. He got up and opened it as the owl stepped in and held out his leg. Neville untied it and found the coin, and the note

_Neville only sHare this with Ginny and luna, and keep it on you at all times._

_ HoPe all is well_

He quickly climbed out of his bed, and headed downstairs, Luna and Ginny were doing homework in the common room when Neville summon for them to meet him on the stairs. The dorm was empty so he put of the silencing spell. "I just got this what do you think" he said handing Ginny and Luna the letter as they began to read it.

"what do you think this coin means" Ginny asked

"I think who ever sent it wants me to use it, but we just got to make sure it's not a trap" Neville said

"well it does make since I mean when we send messages it goes to everyone in the DA, but who sent that one" Ginny said

"it's obvious isn't it, it's from Harry and Hermione" Luna said

"how do you know" Neville asked

"There is only five letters capitalized and the beginning of my name isn't the N, H, G, H, and P. Besides you're the letter in your name H, G, H, P could stand for Hermione Granger and Harry Potter" she said with a smile as Ginny and Neville checked the letter

"well Neville use it see how their doing" Ginny said as he began to tap on the coin.

A while later Draco showed up at the tent and gave Hermione the coin, "I wrote a letter hopefully they will get the message it's supposed to be from you"

"how did you get the coin to Neville" Hermione asked looking at it "he just sent his name"

"Snape sent it from his office, but I have to go I will see you guys later" he said as he walked out of the tent and they heard a loud crack and he was gone.

"well the good thing about this coin is that it's bigger and I asked how he was doing and he said that they are fine for now. I told him I will keep in touch" Hermione said

"well in the mean time we need to figure out where we can find the sword and the other horecruxs" Harry said running his hand through his hair

"let me go through more books and try and figure something out" she said grabbing another book to read

"next time you message Neville, check on Ginny" he asked

"Harry I know that you love her, and we will find them soon I promise" she said

"Hermione she's all I think about, and now that I found out that the Carrows are hurting her, I want to get this over with soon" he said

"we will Harry, we have been trough stuff before and we will get through it again" she said

"I hope so, we got to find that sword" Harry said

"that's it Neville… he's our key" Hermione said with a huge smile on her face

"what are you talking about" he asked as she began to pace the room

"Neville's at Hogwarts if he gets into Snapes office he can get the sword maybe he can dissaperate and bring it to us." She said

"you said before no one can't dissaperate on Hogwarts ground" he said

"not if you go to a certain area, and if we can't get Neville we can use Malfoy" she said

"well message Neville to see if he could find it then we can go from their" he said hopefully they will find it and the others so he could be reunited with Ginny.

Ron woke up and looked around "hello" Pansy was standing their staring out the window.

"what time is it" he asked

"it's a little after two" she said looking at her watch "there's a shower down the hall and I fixed you a sandwich"

"why are you helping me" he asked getting up

"because at this moment in time you can't trust a lot of people" she said

"but you trust me" he said

"at this point in time I do" she said

"why" he asked

"you asked a lot of questions but unlike the people that I know you haven't turned on me" she said

"I don't understand why anyone would turn on you, your pureblood" he said

"so are you and you're the one who is in the most danger" she said as he nodded "why did you leave your friends"

"long story" he said

"well I am about to go look for another hide out, and if you're going with me then we have time to talk, but you better go get a shower. We will leave shortly" she said as he headed into the bathroom to get a quick shower. Since being on the run Ron was used to the short showers, a few minutes later he got out of the shower and quickly dried off and dressed.

"where are we going to go next" he asked

"I don't know, do you have any ideas" she asked

"I think so" he said as he took her hand and they dissaperated. A few minutes later they landed in another house.

"whose house is this" she asked looking around

"this was Harry's aunt and uncles house he lived here until a few months ago. From the look of things the death eaters has already been here" Ron said looking around the house and seen that there were holes in the walls, and some stuff was destroyed that was left behind by the Durselys. He walked outside and put up the protection spell. "well the whole neighbor is deserted they have either been killed or they ran off, so luckily no one caught me using any spells"

"I don't understand how Harry spent his whole time here without being caught" She said looking around

"when his mother died protecting him, Dumbledore brought him here so no one would find him. There was some sort of seal on the house that protected him since his mum and his aunt were sisters." He said

"oh" she said taking a seat on the floor

"it will help for now, I know there is a market nearby, and maybe we should go and get some food. I mean I don't have any muggle money on me but it's a good thing we can use magic" he said

" well how about we go real quick, let's hope we can find the house, we have to say some kind invisible spell so that only you and I could see each other" she said "give me a moment to think of the word. I got it." She said as she pointed her wand at him and said a spell that made him invisible she pointed it at herself and did the same thing

"you can see me right, because I can see you" Ron said

"yes, now let's go" she said as they walked out the door

They walked to the nearby supermarket and gathered some food, as they walked outside and nearly ran into a couple of snatchers. They got around the corner and they didn't expect two more snatchers to be standing their Pansy ran straight into one of them.

"what was that?" the snatcher asked as he stumbled backwards and pulled out his wand

"what are you talking about no one is their" the other snatcher said Ron stood against the wall as he looked down at Pansy who was holding onto her ankle, she also had tears in her eyes. He quickly walked over towards her trying to avoid bumping into the other one. He knelled down and lifted her up into his arms,

"you can't tell me no one is here, I bumped into someone" the snatcher shouted

"you're imagining things" the other one said to him

"no I am not, I think that someone is here" he said pointing his wand into the direction that Pansy and Ron were in.

Ron looked at Pansy and mouthed the words stuply, they held out their wands and counted to three "stuply" they shouted at the same time, knocking the snatchers backwards as they disappereated, they landed outside their disaperation point and they hurried into the house. He sat her down.

"thank you" she said

"I guess we both are even, how is your ankle" he asked

"it will be okay, it's only a sprang" she said pulling out her purse and reaching into it as she pulled out two apples, two sub sandwiches and two bottles of juice.

"you know you are not different from Hermione after all, she has one of those bags to" he said

"well I needed something that was convenient and I wouldn't have to worry about carrying everything" she said "I bet its hard being away from your girlfriend" she said

"she's not my girlfriend, we are just friends" he said

"but I thought that you guys were, I mean she was upset over you dating that annoying Brown girl" she said

"we…..I mean I….Yeah Lavender was…." he said

"so do you like her or do you just not know how you feel" she asked taking a bite of her apple

"I really don't know, I mean I like her, but then again I don't want to ruin that friendship" he said

"that's how it was with Draco and I, I liked him and at one point I thought I was in love with him but last school year he pushed me away" she said "then I realized that it wasn't going to be nothing more with him"

"you do realize this is the most we have said to each other" Ron laughed

"without even insulting each other" she said

"well Parkinson you saved my life, I saved yours and for the time being well we don't have nowhere else to go, so why not make the most of it" he said holding out his hand

"I agree Weasley" she said shaking his hand "you can call me Pansy"

"Ron" he said going back to his food.

"well to pass the time I have a few books to read if you're interested or a few magazines on Quidditch" she said

"I will take the Quidditch, and then at night I will take watch first," he said

"while you do that I will think of other places to hid out next, at least until we find Harry and Hermione" she said handing him a magazine

"deal" he said as he read the magazine

Hogwarts

"alright the last message I got said sword" Neville said

"sword of Gryffindor, Harry used it second year to help save me" Ginny said

"why does he need it" Luna asked

"I don't know maybe it's in Snape's' office" Neville said

"we won't be able to get to it unless….. we create a diversion" Ginny said

"like what we did when Umbridge was here" Luna said

"I still have some hidden fireworks" Ginny said

"alright Ginny that will lure Snape out of his office if I make myself invisible I will be able to sneak into his office and look for the sword, Luna you will help Ginny then you guys go back to the common room" Neville said

"you don't think I am going to let you do this alone" Ginny said

"I will help stand guard" Luna said

"Ginny, Harry will kill me if I let anything happened to you, Luna it's too dangerous I mean you already are taking the risk of staying in our common room, If I get caught I will take the punishment, I am older and I can handle a lot. You guys went through enough last time" Neville said

"Neville; Harry knows that I can handle myself, and if finding this sword will help him then I am in. Besides it can't be more than what we have already gone through" Ginny said

"I am in too and I would rather trust being with my friends then own my own" Luna said

"alright maybe we can have someone else set off the fireworks we don't have to tell them why, they can make themselves invisible as well they can go back to the common room. I will go to the office and you two will stand guard" Neville said A few minutes later they found Hannah, Parvati, Seamus and Lavender.

"you guys have to be quick, if you get caught it will be trouble" Neville said

"Nev you didn't get the black eye and I didn't get the busted lip for nothing, we fight for what we believe in." Seamus said

"alright when I send the message by our DA coin start the fireworks, then get back to the common room" Neville said

"you guys remember the invisible spell don't you" Luna asked as they nodded

"alright let's go" Neville said as they pointed the wands to themselves and made themselves invisible. Neville, Luna and Ginny headed towards Snapes office and Luna and Neville stood on one side of the door while Ginny stood on the other side. Neville pointed his wand to the coin. From the other side they heard fireworks going off. The geoglye steps flew opened and Snape came running out. Neville hurried up the steps and into the office, he looked around and seen that the sword wasn't in the place where it was the last time he visited the office. He quickly ran out at the same time he bumped into Snape who didn't seemed bothered. He hurried down the hallway and towards the common rooms. He saw the others sitting there, and made he visible again. "where's Ginny and Luna" he asked

"Alecto got them just as they were headed this way. They were running and they accidently bumped into her. She made them visible and made Goyle and Zabini grabbed them by their hair but they didn't get too far Parvati and I stunned them"

"that didn't last too long, they tried to run again but Amycus got them" Parvati said "and we had to run back this way."

Neville pulled out the other coin and tapped the word No in it. "now we need to get Luna and Ginny"

"I am in, this time it should be just me and you" Seamus said as Neville nodded and they made themselves invisible as they headed out of the portrait.

Ginny/Luna

"Ginny Weasely you would think that after last time you would listen" Crabb said

"it's a good thing that Carrows left us in charge of you two" Millicent said

"when are you going to get it in your head Crabb that we will never listen to you" Ginny said

"cruico" he said as she started to scream, she couldn't go that far because of the chains

"leave her alone" Luna said but that was all she got out before she was hit with the curse by Goyle

"next time don't talk looney" Goyle said laughing "Millie it's your turn" she walked up and slapped Ginny and then did the same to Luna. After a moment she didn't go any further because Neville and Seamus made her to where she couldn't move. They stunned Crabb and Goyle and unhooked Luna and Ginny. They grabbed their wands and helped the two out of the room.

"sorry Gin" Neville said

"It's fine Neville it's not your fault" she said "I need Harry, we have to help them soon" she said as she started to cry.

Harry/Hermione

"well Neville was a no" Hermione said

"great which means theirs not point of telling Malfoy to go" Harry said

"don't worry we will find it" Hermione said

Within the next few weeks they saw less and less of Draco. The weather was changing as it was turning a lot colder. It was the beginning of Christmas break and everyone was aboard the Hogwarts Express most of them were grateful to be getting away from school. Neville, Ginny, Luna, Seamus, Parvati and Lavender all sat together in one compartment. Halfway through the train ride the train came to a stop again. "what do they want this time" Neville said standing up as two death eaters stepped aboard. They pulled their wands out

"Luna Lovegood step forward" one of them said as nobody moved "step forward now or I will hex everyone in here until I find you" he said again

"you can't take her" Neville said standing up

"are you going to stop us Longbottom" as he nodded his head towards the group of Slytherins who stood up and pointed their wands on the whole compartment. Neville looked around they were outnumbered.

"Zabini" the death eater said as Blasie stepped forward and grabbed her by her hair as he handed her to the death eater. The watched as they walked out the door and stepped off the train Luna did a quick wave before they dissapereated with her.

"what are we going to do" Lavender said

"we can't do anything" Neville said

After they arrived at the train station no one took time to say goodbyes as they quickly grabbed their luggage and their children and left. Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Fleur met Ginny at the train entrance and after they hit the wall they dissaperated. Ginny watched as her family put the protection spell back up to protect them. It was weird that Harry wasn't their along with Hermione, she missed Ron trying to steal food in the kitchen. Tonks, Remus were the only ones coming to visit.

"mum have you heard anything" Ginny asked

"no dear I am sure wherever they are they are going to be fine. They checked they think that Ron is still sick." Molly said

"I hope so, mum they took Luna" she said

"I know Xeno was here earlier, it's sad we can't do anything to help" Molly said

"Ginny is everything going well at school" Arthur asked Ginny didn't want to answer her parents she knew they would go directly into hiding if they find out what's really going on at Hogwarts. Plus she knew that if they went into hiding she might miss Harry.

"everything's fine" she said as she headed up stairs

Malfoy Manor

"you know why you're here" Bellatrix asked as Luna was lying across the floor in pain. Bellatrix had hit her and kicked her.

"no" she cried

"your daddy's been writing some bad stuff you know what about" she asked in her screeching voice

"Harry Potter" Luna said with a smile but she was slapped again

"and where is Harry Potter" she demanded

"I don't know" Luna said

"liar" Bellatrix shouted as she kicked her in the ribs

"no I am not, I don't know where he is" Luna cried

"cruico" she said hitting her with the curse causing Luna to scream out in pain

"now where is he" she demanded again

"I don't know" Luna said tears coming to her eyes

"very well, Draco" she screamed as Draco came walking towards them "put her in the cellar" she demanded. He watched as she left the room followed by his mother and father

"it will be okay" he whispered as she just laid a crossed the floor and the pain faded away he helped her up "wormtail out" he shouted as he walked her towards the cellar he knew any chance that the rat got he would go blab, he watched as he exited the cellar "by the way they are fine" he said as he walked her down the stairs, and slipped her a cup of water before walking upstairs and shutting the door.

Luna looked around the cellar the only person she saw was Ollivander, she sat down beside him. "everything will be fine dear" he said as she nodded she looked over to see that there was a blanket and a pillow nearby. She was lucky she knew occulmacy and that Bellatrix didn't find anything on her, she now she knew she had to keep everything sealed even what Draco just told her. She quickly grabbed the pillow and fell asleep.

Longbottom house

"Neville I just want you to know that whatever happened I am proud of you" his grandmother said to him

"thanks gran, I just hope Luna is alright" he said

"anymore you can't tell, but she's pureblood so I think she will be fine, It's a good thing I worked with you and her on occulamcy I know that you guys won't give anything up" she said

"it helps gran when we are being tortured, I have been trying to work with Ginny, Seamus and Parvat'is mother has been helping them, along with Lavender and a few others" he said

"well these times you can't be too careful" she said as she watched Neville stare out the window "your mother and father are safe I promise, the ministry has up several spells to protect the hospital"

"I hope so gran, I just want to do something for them. When I am away I worry about you" He said

"you are; by standing up for what you believe in. Your parents took that awful curse to protect you and their friends; the Potters died protecting their son. Several other people are doing what it takes to protect their families and I will do what it takes to protect you. Don't for one second think that I can't handle myself. You know that Dalish is in the hospital, that fool tried to sneak in here a few nights ago while I was knitting." She said

"are you alright Gran…" he said

"of course dear boy I am here aren't I, that git thought he would take me on; I might be an older lady but I was too quick for him, last I heard he's still trying to remember what happened" she said with a smile on her face "so do what you got to do and protect yourself, your friends. I know that where ever Harry Potter is he's doing what he can to save all of us. You made a few good friends Neville. I am proud of you for doing so. I am also listening to the wizarding radio if they have made it this far, they will make it after all." she said giving him a hug,

"thanks Gran" he said he was glad to make his grandmother proud.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas

"Ginny dear did you like your present" Molly asked trying to keep a smile on her face; Ginny knew she was worried about Ron, Harry and Hermione.

"yes mum thank you" she said

"let's hope where ever they are their safe" Arthur said

"I think they are fine" Remus said

"me too" Tonks said

"I hope so" Molly said looking out the window

Ron/Pansy

"well according to my watch it's Christmas" Ron said

"well I guess we are doing good making it this far staying at this house this is a Christmas present for the both of us" she said

"well the neighborhood is boring I could see why no one could find Harry" Ron said

"what would you be doing if you were home" she asked lighting a candle. They found the Durselys old tree in the basement and decorated it. They also attempted a few trips to the grocery store.

"opening up gifts, arguing with my sister, getting picked on by my brothers, getting yelled at by my mum and dad for trying to steal food in the kitchen. Having snowball fights with Harry and Hermione." He said

"it must be nice coming from a big family; I would be having dinner with my father. Well actually we both will be sitting at the table I will try and make conversations with him but he is busy talking about business." She said

"sorry, and yes we don't have much but we do what we can to get by" he said

"sometimes nothing is more than having everything" she said

"well I don't have anything to give you for Christmas how about we make a Christmas wish for next year" he said holding up his cup of milk

"okay sounds like a deal how about my wish for you next year is being at home with your family" she said

"how about my wish is that you will have a better Christmas next year" he said

"deal, Merry Christmas Ronald Weasley" she said holding up her cup

"Merry Christmas Pansy Parkinson" he said as they toasted they watched out the patio doors as the snow began to fall.

Hermione was filling up her canteen with some water from the stream. Harry has been asleep since they left Godrics Hollow when he was bitten by Nigini, luckily she was able to heal him. The only problem was that his wand was broken and she knew that he wasn't going to be happy about that. She heard a loud crack and seen that Draco was walking towards her.

"where's Harry" he asked looking around

"fast asleep, he was attacked by Nigini" she said

"oh well it's good that he made it out okay, I haven't been here for a few weeks because I have been on severe watch with everyone. By the way Lovegood has been taken; she is at my house my aunt has assumed that she knows about your whereabouts" he said

"oh poor Luna, did she…"

"it's a good thing she's been taught occulmacy, she didn't give up anything about what's going on with her and Longbottom at Hogwarts. My aunt of course had to show her that she is in charge, but don't worry about your friend I took the pain away" he said

"thank you, it's sad no one deserves that" she said

"no they don't, but I have to get back I don't have any more information on the sword but I will be paying attention." He said then he dissaperead.

Ron and Pansy decided to take a trip to find a new place to stay, he also herd Hermione call his name on his dellimentor. They came upon a bunch of snatchers and the bad thing about that was that they were not invisible. They started to surround them, "what are we going to do" Pansy asked looking in all different directions.

" I don't know, but we have to follow that glow to get to Harry and Hermione" he said pointing towards the area where a light was shining

"how are we going to get their" she asked taking his hand

"we put our wands together and we stunned them then we disaperate ourselves right to the glow" he said holding out his wand

"will it work" she said as curses started coming at them

"it's worth a try one, two three" he said as they put their wands together and disaperated shooting the stunning spells towards everyone.

Just as they were about to get away they got caught. One of the snatchers grabbed Pansy by the hair and tossed her down, while the other one held Ron with his arms tied behind his back

"leave her alone" Ron said

"oh sticking up for the lady who are you?" the snatcher asked

"William Fidel" Ron said as the guy checked his book

"and you" the other one asked pointing his wand at Pansy

"are you really that dumb to asked who I am" Pansy said

"you look familiar" the guy said

"well duh dummy my father is Patrick Parkinson, and ME and my boyfriend are trying to explore the town but you grabbed us" she said

"your father is…" the guy said

"yes Patrick a deatheater, he would love to hear that his daughter is captured by a snatcher, now you better do the right thing now, or I will lead you to him and let you deal with him and his people" she said

"uh sorry you can uh go ahead and go" he said stepping backwards

"that's what I thought, and I am sorry about this too, obvilate" she said pointing her wand at the two deatheaters

"stupfly" Ron said pointing his wand at them before he took Pansy's hand and they started to run towards the glow.

They stood on top of a hill "you didn't have to do that" she said

"I did just in case someone else was nearby, therefore they would only be distracted by them instead of us" he said

"good idea, do you see them" She asked

"their" he said seeing a patrounus as he took her hand and helped her down the hill


	7. Chapter 7

"what is going on" Hermione asked coming out of the tent, to see Harry standing next to Ron who was holding a sword and a locket in his hand next to him stood Pansy Parkinson.

"we destroyed the locket" Ron said with a huge smile

"okay what is she doing here" Hermione asked

"she saved my life after I left you guys, I saved hers" Ron said

"I am not here to cause trouble" Pansy said

"well one horcruex down we just have to find the rest," Ron said "now let me get this straight your communicating with Neville, Luna is at Malfoys, as far as we know Ginny made it home, and now we have the sword"

"what exatly is that" she asked poiting to the locket "I mean Harry you say something then this crazy thing happened" Pansy said

"it's something that we cant explain….only us three know the secret it's to bring down you know who" Harry said

"I will do whatever it takes to help, I don't have nowhere else to go, I don't have any family and I wont go back to Hogwarts" she said

"isn't your father a death eater?" Hermione asked

"yes trust me I promise I am not here to cause trouble, or to turn you in" she said

"alright but if you try anything…" Hermione said

"I know, I wont" she said

"alright we will take turns keeping guard, Ron Harry you go to sleep first while Pansy and I take guard" Hermione said

"yes mam" Ron said heading to the cot

"I will be up soon" Harry said as Hermione nodded and those two stepped out of the tent.

"you can sit on that side, every so often I get up to walk, the spell has held up so far. We seen a few snatchers and that's when we put up a silent spell" Hermione said

"that's all Ron and I have been running from" Pansy said

"how did you run into eachother" Hermione asked

"after leaving Hogwarts I was staying here and their trying not to get caught, if my father found me he would have made me go back, the snatchers would have turned me in. I was walking towards the park being invisible and I seen Ron laying down on a bench, I looked around and snatchers were coming so I grabbed him and went. I knew that if he was caught they would want to know where you and Harry were." She said

"they would have killed him" Hermione said

"no he's pureblood too valuable" she said

"of course" Hermione said

"yeah I overheard it at my house when I was upstairs, if they caught any purebloods no one was to kill them, it would be a waste of good magical blood" she said

"it must be hard being away from your family" Hermione said

"what family" Pansy said

"I feel exactly the same as you do" Hermione said then it got quiet as both girls began to look into two different directions.

"Hermione" someone said shaking her as she opened her eyes to see Ron

"come on theirs more snatchers in the area we have to go" he said as she quickly say up, with the flick of her wand everything came towards her as she stuffed it into her bag. They quickly walked out of the tent and Harry was waiting then he deflated it as he handed it to her and put it into her bag. She grabbed Ron and Harry's hands as Ron grabbed Pansy as they disaperated and landed into another wooded area.

"I will get some water" Pansy said walking to the stream

"I will set up the spell" Ron said

"wow Ron and Pansy working together without arguing" Harry said

"I know its amazing how Draco has been here as well and he hasn't called me any names, insulted Ron's family or try to hex you" Hermione said

"I don't know I still don't understand what's going on with him and Snape and why are they trying to help us" Harry said waving his wand as the tent went up, and Hermione was tying the stakes down.

"I don't know either but right now we need all the help we can get" Hermione said

"where would they be, I mean of all places where would you know who hide something so valuable" Ron said as they were sitting at the table

"where ever he hid them they are in good places" Hermione said

"maybe we can have Neville keep a look out for something unusual" Harry said

"I will do what I can to send him a message" Hermione said

"lets hope we find something soon" Harry said

"once we get rid of whatever it is your looking for, I will finally be free" Pansy said as they looked at her

"free of what?" Ron asked

"the evil, my father" she said

"are you willing to go against him, if it came down to it?" Harry asked

"if I told you yes will you finally trust me?" Pansy asked

"you have had my trust for a while" Ron said as he was about to place his hand on her hand then quickly pulled away

"it's hard for us to trust anyone at this moment, but I trust you" Harry said

"me too" Hermione said

Several Weeks Later

Hogwarts

"I think wherever Luna is she is okay" Neville said

"she's strong" Ginny said taking a seat beside him

"it feels good to get some fresh air, lets hope we don't get caught" Neville said they were sitting on the step at the Astronomy tower.

"I know what you mean, you really like her don't you" Ginny asked

"uh" he said looking confused

"Luna, you like her don't you" Ginny asked

"I feel bad for not helping her" he said

"Neville we were outnumbered" she said

"but she's so….i mean I cant stand the fact…" he couldn't get the words out

"you cant stand the fact that you couldn't help her, if you think she's so fragile she's not. You have to admit you do like her, I also see the way you look at her" Ginny said

"fine I do like her, and it does bother me that I couldn't help her. I guess I see how you feel about not helping Harry" he said

"it hurts me that I cannot help him, that he's out there somewhere, but whatever he is doing he is doing it for all of us. That's one thing that I love about him, is that he has always put everyone else first, no matter what it costs him" she said

"you think that they are okay" he asked

"yes, besides we haven't heard anything on the wizard radio since the ministry, you know they would be bragging if they did find them. " she said

"true, it must be horrible lying to your parents" he said

"it is, but if I tell them everything is bad they will pull me out and then I might miss Harry" she said

"part of me did not want to come back after Christmas but I knew that I needed to, I can leave them now, we made it this far"

"well tomorrow starts our Easter holiday, lets hope we can last a little longer" she said

"we can do it" he said as they began to look at the stars

Ginny was fast asleep when she felt someone shaking her. "Ginny" she heard someone say

"wake up Gin quick" someone else said she opened her eyes to see Fred and George

"we got to go, come on, your stuff is packed, mum dad, and everyone is waiting" George said

"whats going on" she asked

"we will tell you when we get to where we are going" Fred said as they took her hand and walked with her downstairs. She was met by her mother as she hugged her quickly, her father kept his arm around her as he was walking to the disaperation point. Then she heard voices and spells and curses being said. She looked to see that Remus and Kingsley were dueling along with Fred, George, Bill, Charile, Fleur, her father had told her and her mum to go as he too started to fight she wanted to help but it was too late as her mother grabbed her hand and they dissapereated. They landed outside of a house and she realized her was her crazy aunt Muriel's house.

"mum whats going on" she asked as she took a seat on the couch, her mother wasn't really listening as she was staring out the window waiting on the others, Tonks who had just had a baby a few weeks ago took a seat beside her.

"your father was being traced at the Ministry it was something that he has suspected for a while. Not too long ago they came to the house to see that Ron wasn't really up in the attic so now they know that he's with Harry. It turns out they went to Hermione's house, they couldn't find her either so they suspect that's she with him as well. He was leaving the office and made it out of the Ministry when they tried to capture him, he made it here alerted us, His main concern was to get you out." She said

"why would they try and capture dad he's a pureblood" Ginny said

"he also was part of the order and not to mention his son is friends with Harry" Tonks said

"so they came to the Burrow" she asked

"we were hoping that they wouldn't, but it turned out that they did. The order is finished some members were killed and the others has gone into hiding. You can't go back to Hogwarts its unsafe, we also found out about what's been happening with you and the other students" she said

Ginny started to talk but was interrupted by everyone else coming into the door. She jumped up to see that everyone has come back.

"we are going back to the other safe house" Bill said

"I want to go in case they come by" Ginny said

"Gin if they come by I will let you know, but until then stay here with mum and dad" he said as he hugged her. He got up hugged his mother and left.

Ron/Harry/Hermione/Pansy

"so you don't have any idea where those things would be at" Pansy asked

"no trust us if we did it would have been over with along time ago" Ron said

"and what happened after you find them all" Pansy asked

"hopefully we will be able to get rid of vol…you know who" Harry said

"that will be great" Pansy said

"well the protection spell is up, the sooner we get the tent up, we can eat then go back to looking for ways to destroy Volde….

"nooooooo" Ron and Pansy screamed

"mort" Hermione said realizing what words that she should have never mentioned, they heard noises from different directions.

"lets go quick" Harry said as he ran to them so that they could disaperate but it was too late. As they had several wands on them then Harry seen a wand point at his face as he went to the ground

"get down now" the snatchers said as they pointed their wands at the other three and they did what they were told.


	8. Chapter 8

Malfoy Manor

Draco stared out the window, "Draco" his mother called as he headed downstairs and she hugged him as he got to the bottom step "they think they have Potter and the others Bella wants you to identify them" she whispered in his ear, he nodded and began to head downstairs. He seen that the snatchers had all three of them along with Dean Thomas and another girl and one of them was holding the sword on his side. He didn't know how they got it, his aunt Bella was calling for him and told him to identify Potter whose face was all puffed out, he suspected that Hermione had something to do with that, for she would do anything to protect her friends, he also seen that Ron came back. He knelled down and looked Harry in the eye, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Is it him" she asked

"I don't know" he said, within the few minutes Bella had spotted the sword and wormtail was forced to take Harry and Ron and Dean into the cellar.

"Draco is this mud blood" she asked as she was holding Hermione down to the floor, he looked at her and couldn't say anything.

"I don't know" he said only looking quickly then turned away

"Well look at her, is this the filth that always acted like she knew everything" Bella demanded Draco looked down at her and seen that she had tears in her eyes from where Bella was lifting her head up by her hair. "I can't tell" he said

"Draco you know it's her" his father said

"I never had a full conversation with her so I don't know her in person, it's too dark in here" he said

"What about this one" Bella said grabbing the hair of Pansy,

Draco looked at the girl with the dark eyes, he them all too well, it's his former girlfriend "I don't know who she is either" he said

"It's Pansy Parkinson" Lucius said

"No it's not Pansy" Draco said

"It is so Draco" Lucius said

"Father I dated Pansy off and on for a few years, I would know it's her or not, it's someone using polyjuice potion" he said looking away

"Patrick said she left school it could be her" Lucius said

"It's not because I know where she is hiding at, it's someone using polyjuice potion" he said

"You sure Draco" Bellatrix asked

"Yes trust me" he said

"And you don't know if it's Potter or not, what about the red head could he be the blood traitor" she asked

"I don't know I was never friends with them, it could all be poly juice potion" Draco said

"I will get it out of her" she said pointing to Hermione tossing Pansy to wormtail "take her downstairs, I will get her next" then she tossed Hermione down on the floor what's your name sweetie" she asked but Hermione wouldn't say anything "I said what's your name" Bella shouted slapping her

"Penelope Clearwater" Hermione said out loud

"Where did you get the sword" she demanded

"It came to us it's a fake" Hermione said crying

"Liar" she shouted standing up as she kicked Hermione in the ribs "cruico" she shouted pointing her wand at her. Hermione was screaming in pain wishing that it would stop. A moment later the pain stopped and Hermione looked over to see that Draco had turned away, but she also felt the pain getting less and less. "Tell me the truth" she said

"I told you" Hermione said begging

"Liar" she said as she began to carve mud blood into her arms. "Draco" she called as Draco walked over "finish her off" she demanded

"I can't" he said

"She made a fool out of you, now finish her off" she yelled again

"I can't" Draco shouted

"Very well I will deal with you later" she said as she went back to carving into her arm

Hermione felt the pain piercing into her arm, as she began to scream really loud, a few minutes later Bellatrix was yelling at the Goblin, and she watched as Harry and Ron were dueling Draco and Narcissa. The next moment she felt Bella lifting her up by her hair everything went so fast as she felt Ron lifting her up as they began to desaperate the last thing she seen was Draco mouthing the words sorry, as he began to fade.


	9. Chapter 9

Pansy was staring out the window, Luna, Ollivander and Dean Thomas were also there, Dobby the elf had helped them. She heard another loud crack as she seen the Goblin, Harry, and Ron land with Hermione. Bill and Fleur were running up to them. "Ron, Pansy take Hermione inside, Dean can you walk with Luna" Bill said as they nodded Fleur followed them.

"Bellatrix hurt her" he said as he laid Hermione on the bed and covered her up

"go check on te others I will tend to her" Fleur said as they nodded and headed outside.

"did Draco help" Pansy asked

"he couldn't do anything, it was all Bellatrix, are you doing okay?" he asked

"I am grateful that Draco didn't turn me in to my father" Pansy said

"that's' good" that's good

"she is fine, she just needs sleep" Fleur said walking downstairs

"where's Harry" Pansy asked

"he wants to bury Dobby, he died saving us" he said

"I am sorry" she said

"you're here and your safe which is a good thing" he said as he stood up and motioned for her to follow them downstairs.

Malfoy Manor

"how did you let them get away" Bellatrix shouted

"if you can tell they were quick" her sister shouted back at her

"Draco why didn't you do what I asked you to do" Bellatrix said

"because I couldn't" he said

"very well cruico" she shouted pointing the wand at him as he went to the floor

"enough" Narcissa said "you will not hurt him, he's not your son"

"he is a disgrace to the Black family" she said Narcissa slapped her

"you're a disgrace, you touch my son one more time I will kill you in your sleep" Narcissa said

"is that a threat little sister, well you are lucky that I haven't killed you yet, but to please my master I will not harm you because you're a pureblood but do not threaten me again" she said pointing her wand at her before walking away.

Hogwarts

Neville didn't know where to go, Ginny never returned from Easter holiday and Luna was still missing, he decided to head to the room of requirements which was not a place where all the members of the DA now stayed for safety its only up to Neville to let them in. The DA had expanded but they still had to attended their classes. The Slytherins were closing in on him as he dissapered through the wall

"close one" Neville said talking to Seamus. "I have to go find help, make sure you guys attend all your classes and Seamus you take charge while I am gone, just don't get in too much trouble" he pulled out the coin and tapped on it. Ginny had sent a message that she was safe, then he realized that Luna did too. He went through the portrait and landed in the apartment of Dumbledore's brother Abeforth. "I need a way out, I will come back soon, I just have to check on the others. Do you know where they are" he asked

"there's a place called shell cottage, that's all Dobby told me. Stay safe" he said as Neville nodded and walked outside and dissperated. He landed outside the disaperation point and headed up to the house and knocked.

"who could that be" Bill asked

"who knows" Harry said pulling out his wand

"who is it, reveal yourself" Bill said

"it's I Neville Longbottom, fellow Gryffindor friend of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." Neville said as Bill opened up the door

"Neville what are you doing here" Harry asked

"seeing what's going on" he said

"we need to know what's going on at Hogwarts and tell me who tortured Ginny" Harry said

"I haven't found anything suspicious yet and don't worry I was watching over her and Luna" he said "but it's the Carrows along with Crabbe, Golye and the rest of the Slytherin"

"well I appreciate your help" Harry said

"um do you have any news on them" he asked

"well Ginny is with our aunt, it turns out that the Ministry was after dad, and they tried to capture him but luckily he was able to make it home to get her and mum. The death eaters showed up just as we were leaving" Bill said

"did anyone get hurt" Neville asked

"no we dueled until we were outnumbered we were lucky to make it out on time. Everyone else has gone into hiding as well" Bill said

"well it's good that she is safe, what about Luna" he asked

"I am here Neville" she said as he did a quick turnaround as she went running up to him and he hugged her before he pulled away quickly

"its good to see you" he said his face really red

"you too Neville, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be here" she said

"what happened" he asked as he looked over to see Dean standing there as well "Dean" he called running over to shake his hand.

"I was taken off the train and taken to Malfoy Manor they were angry with my dad for what he was writing, I was their until Harry, Ron, and Hermione and Pansy came." She said

"after returning from Dumbledore's funeral, I went home and sent my mother and sisters and step father away. I still don't have proof who my father is, and don't have any type of papers so I ran. I was caught by snatchers, then Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Pansy were as well and we were all taken to Malfoy Manor. Until Harry helped us get away" Dean said

"and sometime soon they will be going to my aunts as well" Bill said

"Parkinson" Neville said as Pansy came walking into the room with Hermione.

"long story" Ron said

"so where have you guys been, what's going on" Neville asked taking a seat

"it's something we don't talk about, um well it's something that will help defeat you know who" Harry said "I am sorry Neville I wish I can tell you, but I can't until later" he said

"I understand, so Remus, Tonks, everyone is okay" Neville asked

"they are fine, Tonks just gave birth to Teddy, Kingsley is hiding as well. They tried to get him in Diagon alley, he was too quick for them. Everyone is running for their life they have no choice but to run or die." Bill said

"so what is everyone doing, I will be glad to help" he said

"Nev Harry, Hermione and I are about to leave again" Ron said

"it's our mission" Harry said "but from what Luna told us you're doing a hell of a job at Hogwarts" Harry said

"well I pretty much left, the Carrows and the rest of the Slytherins were coming after me and I disappeared into the room of requirements, that's also where the DA have been meeting at. They went after Gran but Dalish was no match for her, he is still in the hospital. Now she's on the run before I went back to school, she told me that she won't be able to write for a while." He said

"well Neville it's good that you were there to help those who need it, but I am not trying to tell you what to do, but maybe you should go and continue to help" Hermione said

"we will still keep in touch by the coin, but I think that Hogwarts need you." Harry said

"fine I will go back but if you need help let me know I will let you know how to get in without getting caught" Neville said

"Pansy why don't you go with Neville, you can stay in the room of requirements and help them" Ron said

"uh I don't want to make anyone mad at me for what the rest of my house members did" she said

"we actually wanted you to join us, we seen from the first day how you couldn't participate and well they well I guess I am their leader, they won't mess with you" he said

"uh okay" she said

"well how about after dinner you guys head out" Fleur said

"I can do that " Neville said

A little while later dinner was over as they said goodbye to Luna, Ollivander and Dean as Bill took them to Muriel's.

"alright, Parkinson ready," Neville asked

"Pansy but yeah, I just have to say thank you guys for….well giving me a chance" she said as they nodded then she headed up stairs as Ron followed.

"I think you will be fine with Neville" he said

"thanks for helping me, it felt good to have a proper meal for a change" she said

"you're welcome and I will uh… well good luck" he said he wasn't expecting her to hug him

"good luck to you as well hopefully you complete your task" she said as she pulled away

"thank you" he said as she nodded and headed downstairs she gave quick goodbye wave as she and Neville walked out the door.

"well it's time to finish what we started" Harry said


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny/Luna

Ginny woke up from her nightmare, since Harry left she hasn't been sleeping well. She heard commotions downstairs as she climbed out of bed and headed in the direction. She got to the last step, she knew that Kingsley, Remus, Tonks the new baby Teddy, Tonks mother Andromeda were there, just recently Neville's grandmother and Luna's dad had arrived as well. The house was big enough to place everyone, her aunt use to rent out the room for people that were in the town to visit that were traveling now it's a place for everyone that is in hiding. She looked again and seen Xeno hugging someone "Luna" she cried as she hurried downstairs to hug her friend, she also seen the wand maker Ollivander and Dean Thomas.

"what, when did you get here" she asked her two friends, even though her and Dean no longer dated

"Harry saved us" Luna said with a big smile

"Harry, why didn't anyone tell me" she asked

"He asked us not to" Bill said

"but why" she said "you told me you would let me know"

"I know what I said sis and I am sorry but" he said but he was cut off

"its for the best Ginny, he has to do what they are required to do, if it helps saves us" Arthur said

"but you could have at least let me see him, or told me that he was here I would have gone with him" she said

"Neville tried the same thing, and they said they had to do it alone" Dean said

"Neville" she asked

"Neville came to the cottage but they suggested that he should go back and help, Pansy was with them for a while and she don't even know what they are doing" Luna said

"did he look well" his grandmother asked

"yes he did" Luna said with a smile

"that brave boy, I am proud of him for standing up for what he believes in" she said with a smile

"I think we should be proud of all of them" Molly said

"I agree, I mean look at us we are all hiding, while the Neville and the others are trying to fight back." Kingsley said

"here's to all of them" Remus said holding up his cup, the toasting was interrupted by the sound of fireworks

"Fred, George get back here" their aunt was saying why she was chasing them with her broom

"sorry aunt M, we just had to figure out which ones were the most powerful" Fred said

"by putting them next to me while I was reading" she said swatting them with a broom

"well they don't hurt you" George said as him and Fred high fived each other before dissapreatinng to another room of the house.

Bill motioned for Ginny to come to the side so that he could tell her something

"hey I am sorry that I didn't tell you, I hate it when you are mad at me, but they asked me not too. They are fine and Harry told me to give you this." He said giving her a letter.

"I am not mad at you" she said giving him a hug, a while later he left, and she opened up the letter

_Dear Ginny,_

_ Not a day has gone by without thinking about you, you are the first person I think about when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep (when I do sleep which is never much.) I just want you to know that I am fine. Ron and Hermione send their love and we all miss you. I am happy that you are standing with the others and defending yourself and the other students at Hogwarts. I cant wait until I see you again, and to hold you in my arms._

_ Love Harry_

_ p.s. don't forget to smile_

She took the letter and held it close to her, she knew that he would be back for her, and she knew that he loved her.

The next morning she woke up and headed down for breakfast and she heard the commotion as they passed her the daily prophet.

"They broke into Gringotts" Fred said looking at her

"she posed as Bellatrix" George said

"they used Griphook" Bill said "he didn't make it"

"the ran off on the dragon" Charlie said, "that's a risk"

" come on Charlie you know those three have been in stuff like that since they were 11" Fred said

"he's our future brother in law" George said giving Ginny a wink who blushed then went back to the paper, unbeknown that George was getting smacked by his mother

"well Hermione might be our sister in law" Fred said

"don't count on it" Bill said standing up "alright we will be back later, and if we find out anymore we will let you know" he took Fleur's hand as they walked out the door.

Ginny motioned for Luna and Dean to join her as she spoke quietly "we have to go to Hogwarts" she said

"but that can be dangerous" Dean said

"it's a risk but we have to help Neville" Ginny said

"I think that we should" Luna said " Neville told me how to get in"

"well we will go after I get dressed" Ginny said

"but your parents are going to be angry," Dean said

"I know but that's the chance I am taking, besides you can disparate" Ginny said

"fine but you tell your parents it was your idea" Dean said

"I will" she said as she ran upstairs, a few minutes later they walked outside and they disaperated.

Harry/Ron/Hermione

"Hermione it's a good thing you carry everything in your bag" Ron said pulling his jacket out of his backpack

"you should know that I am always prepared" Hermione said

"that you are" Ron said

"alright we have to figure out how to get into Hogwarts" Harry said

"well Neville said through Hogsmead" Ron said

"but there is no guarantee that we will be safe because of alarms and deatheaters" Hermione said

"it's the chance we have to take" Harry said

"Ginny, Luna, Dean," Molly called from the stairs

"uh mum I don't think they are their" Fred said

"what do you mean, where would they go" Arthur asked

"Hogwarts" Fred and George said at the same time

"why would they go there?" Arthur asked

"For Harry" Bill said running in with Fleur

"but we don't know that he is their" Molly said

"well according to the radio he just arrived" Charlie said walking in with the radio in his hand

"we better get their but how are we going to get in" Kingsley asked

"the same way everyone else has, I heard Neville saying something about Hogsmead" Charlie said

"well lets go" Remus said as he kissed Tonks on the head

"uh no Remus I am going to" she said getting up

"but Teddy needs you" he said

"Teddy will be fine here with my mother, Harry needs us, you need me" she said

"Dora I would blame myself if anything happened to you" he said

"why has everyone died Remus? Lily, James, Sirius, Albus they died because they stood up for what they believed in. That's exactly what we will be teaching Teddy to always stand up for himself, if anything were too happened to one of us I would rather him know what his mother and father fought for then fighting for nothing at all." She said

Remus stood their he walked over to a sleeping Teddy and kissed him on the forehead, Tonks did the same thing. "if anything happened to us mother, take care of our son" Tonks said hugging her mother one more time before walking out the door.

Pansy was sitting in the corner of the room of requirements; Neville had went through the portrait and hasn't returned yet. She was on good terms with Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Hannah Abbot, and Seamus Finnigan. Ginny, and Dean Thomas greeted her with no problems and Luna walked up to hug her when she came in. She looked down at the paper that she was reading she read that Ron, Harry and Hermione had broken into Gringotts she still couldn't figure out what was the big deal with the locket and the other unknown items that they were looking for, she just hoped they were all fine. She looked up again and seen that Neville came back, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione. She jumped up to join the others to great the hero's as everyone called them. The first person she hugged was Ron. "uh hi" he said his face turning red, she then hugged Harry and Hermione which surprised some people.

Harry walked into the Room of Requirement and the first person he seen was Ginny who ran straight up to him. He hugged her quickly "Gin what are you doing here" he asked

"I had a feeling that I had to be here" she said as she kissed him, he kissed her back forgetting that everyone else was around them.

"Hmm" Ron said as they quickly pulled apart,

"yeah we still have something to fine" Hermione said

"Right" Harry said as he began to describe what they are looking for, the next thing they know the portrait opened up and more faces appeared.

"Harry you do realize that you are not doing this alone, whatever happened we will be here to help" Remus said as he climbed down the ladder followed by the others. He then pulled Harry to the side "if anything happened to me or Dora we want you to take care of Teddy as his godfather"

"I will do that" he said as they began to discuss what they are going to do


	11. Chapter 11

Draco stood next to his mother and father and the rest of the Dark Lords Followers, he watched at the protection spell was cast over the school he had seen Hermione do it several times when he would join them. Hermione the sound of her voice begging his aunt to stop hurting her, her cries as she was being hit with the curse over and over again, her screams still echoed in his mind. The image of her just couldn't leave him. "Draco" his father said motioning for him to pay attention, as they began to walk over the hill. He needed to get in their Potter did take his wand and all he had was his mother's but mostly he had to make sure she would be okay, and he wanted to be away from all of them, he would have to continue to help find what they were looking for. "Draco" his father said again as they began to help remove the spell.

As the protection spell came down everyone started running into the school as the battle began. Draco didn't know where to go, he stared to run towards the school as well.

Pansy didn't know where to start as she began to run with everyone else, a deatheater had her blocked as she tried to get away. This time it was Alecto Carrow "Parkinson long time no see" she laughed as she shot the curio curse at her. Pansy began to fight back until she stunned her. She then seen that several other deatheaters were surrounding her as well but she had backup as Seamus, Lavender Brown, Ginny, Luna, and Neville were nearby to help.

Draco found himself in the room of requirement with Crabbe and Golye of all people. They came around the corner to see Harry standing there. "let's get him Draco" Crabbe called

"no not yet" Draco said at the same time Ron and Hermione came around the corner

"avda…"Crabbe called pointing his wand at Hermione

"no do not send any curses at her" Draco said blocking the curse

"she's a mudblood Draco you know that" Crabbe said

"they have to find what they are looking for first" Draco called

"find if Crabbe don't do it I will" Golye said shouting out the curse again but Hermione deflected it. The curse rebounded as Goyle was hit with it instead, Draco watched as his old friend went to the floor. Harry had found what he was looking for and as Crabbe pointed his wand towards Harry, Draco deflected it this time it was fire as they had to hurry out and Draco lost his wand.

A while later the fighting had stopped and Voldemort had summon everyone back. Draco decided not to go back, there were a lot of injured people nearby and he chose to help them, even if they didn't want their help. All was quiet in the area until they heard his voice summoning them to all come out, as he stepped outside he seen that Pansy was near the Weasley's when did she start helping them, still left him clueless but at the same time he was doing the same thing. He heard the sound of Ginny's voice asking her father who was Hagrid carrying he looked to see that it was Potter, he looked around to see that Hermione was holding Weaslys hand, as she was crying. Like she had said weeks ago when she was sitting with him taking guard Harry would give up his own life to protect everyone else and he did. His thoughts were distracted when he heard his father's voice calling for him, not looking at everyone that was looking at him he walked towards his mother and father but not before being hugged by the dark lord, which disgusted him the most.

Pansy stood there as they announced Harry Potters death, Ron and Hermione were holding hands, the rest of the family were in tears. Draco just got called to the other side. She looked around the crowd and she seen him her father who was staring straight back at her. The next few minutes changed as Neville stood up to Voldemort and Harry revealed that he was alive. Everyone ran back into the castle to continue to fight.

Luna was battling two deatheaters until Neville came to her defense, while at the same time he was trying to hold onto the sword of Gryffindor.

Millicent and Zabani were dueling two people from Hufflepuff when they saw that Ginny was alone dueling a deatheater they both began to double team her "its almost over with bloodtraitor" Millicent said

"yes it is" Ginny said "supefly" she shouted as she stunned her, Zabini tried to catch her off guard while she was tying a rope around Millicent but she was saved by Pansy. Right as Pansy pushed Blasie backwards and letting Seamus take over the duel she was thrown back herself as she landed on the floor, she rose up to see her father standing their

"you disgust me" he said pointing his wand at her "you disgraced your family, you need to learn cru…" he started to say but he was thrown back by Ron who was standing nearby. She watched as her father fell back towards the wall as he was knocked out. He helped her up as they continue to fight. Doholov came from behind as he shot a spell which hit a statue that fell against a wall that was then hit by a curse from a different direction, once the smoke cleared the air, Pansy screamed as she seen Ron laying there.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco just stunned another death eaters he looked over to see that his aunt missed Ginny with the killing curse, but her annoying laughter didn't last too long as he watched as Molly Weasley stepped forward and ended her.

He looked around him to see that the fighting was slowing down, he then seen that Hermione was battling Crabbe who had sent the killing curse on her again, which she managed to deflect, he also seen another death eater coming towards her as well. He shot another spell that knocked the death eater backwards, Hermione continue to fight "oh mudblood your time will end" Crabbe said as she was caught off guard with the cruico curse as she fell to the ground. Draco pointed his wand "impedimenta" he shouted as Crabbe flew backwards.

Neville looked around while holding the sword, he had just killed the snake and Harry had just defeated Voldemort, he seen his grandmother laying down on the ground "Gran" Neville shouted as he ran towards the body, she had her moth eaten hat on and was smiling. Neville knelled down and closed her eyes as aurors came over to take the body Luna was hugging her father, she looked at him with sadness in her eyes as he walked towards her.

"I am here Neville" she said

"we have to check on Ron and Hermione" he said his gran would want him to move on and even told him too if anything happened to her, her last few words to him before the battle started was be strong and don't cry for her.

Harry stood there, it was over Voldemort was dead, some of the deatheaters had been taken away, while others managed to escaped, he would have to worry about them later. He seen that Remus was holding onto Tonks who looked like she had a broken arm, he was grateful that they will be around to continue to raise their son. Kingsley was directing everyone on where to go, he seen a flow of red hair bent over a stretcher as he ran towards the area. The two people on the stretcher were Ron and Hermione, she was sitting up as Malfoy handed her a drink he looked at Ron who was laying there with Pansy beside him.

"he's going to be okay" Molly said hugging him

"what happened" Harry asked

"a deatheater threw a curse that hit a statue the statue hit a wall that was hit by another curse somewhere else, he just got knocked out" Fred said

Harry nodded he looked at all the Weasleys who seemed like they were fine except for Ron. Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Parvati, Hannah, and several others were talking at a table nearby. Then Ginny came running up as he hugged her that was the longest he held her since before he left. Luna and Neville came walking up to check on everyone.

"please don't do that again" she said pulling away to look at him with tears in her eyes

"I am sorry Gin, I did what I had to do" he said pushing the hair back from her eyes

"promise me you will never do it again, I seen you….when I thought" she said

"I am sorry I promise I will never do that again, it's over Gin" he said as she hugged him one more time.

Hermione looked at Draco "thank you" she said

"your quit welcome, you helped saved everyone else's life, so someone had to help save yours. I am sorry for what happened at my house" he said

"you tried to help it's not your fault" she said

"I appreciate that" he said she nodded then he looked over at Pansy who was still sitting next to Ron. "how long has Pansy been hanging out with you guys"

"Ron said that she helped save him from snatchers when he left, he helped her as well, he brought her with him when he came back. Up until we went to the safe house from your house then Neville brought her here to help out with the DA" she said

"I guess I am not the only Slytherin who can make friends with Gryffindor's" he said with his cocky smirk

"so we are friends" she said

"I think I said that yes; that's if you want to be" he said

"fine, but you do realize if you are friends with me, then.." she was cut off

"then I have to be friends with everyone else, well I think I can do that" he said as he looked over and seen that his parents were sitting at a table nearby looking strangely at him. "well to show everyone that is staring at us right now why don't we shake on it" he said as he offered out his hand she smiled as she shook it. He stood up and then walked towards Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, and the Weasleys as he shook their hands one by one, he also did the same with the other members of the DA, then he walked to Harry.

"well I offered a token of friendship to Hermione, once Ron wakes up or when he is well I will offer the same thing, but that stands for you as well" he said holding out his hand

"thanks for the help" Harry said shaking his hand

"thanks for saving our lives" Draco said Harry nodded as Draco motioned for Pansy to come over to where he was..

"sorry for the way I was with you last year, I treated you horribly" he said

"I forgave you a long time ago, thank you for not giving me up " she said giving him a hug.

"I couldn't figure out how you ended up with them, but I am glad that you did. Besides I owed you" he said

"thank you" she said he nodded as he walked back towards his parents.

"I made peace with them, maybe you can too" he said as they seen Ron waking up

"Draco" Lucius said as he stood up. "I am proud of you" he said as he took Narcissa's hand and walked over to where Harry was standing. Draco decided to walk with him just in case he tried to do something stupid.

Lucius didn't know who he wanted to shake hands with first, he also didn't want to get sent to Azkaban for the rest of his life, should he shake Harrys hand the boy that saved him, or Arthur Weasley who unlike had more courage to fight. Then there was Ron Weasley who helped saved his life as well, who just happening to be waking up at the very moment, then theirs Granger who well she was tortured on his living room floor, and she too helped save his life.

"Arthur….uh…you…well uh you're a lot braver than I am" he said shaking his hand, and he shook Molly's as well, along with Narcissa who took after her husband

"thank you Lucius" Arthur said

"sorry about your sister" Molly said

"she was evil" Narcissa said with a faint smile as she shook her hand

"Mr. Potter…uh thank you" he said shaking Harrys hand

"I have been receiving those a lot thanks" Harry said

Lucius gave a faint smile then walked up to Ron "thank you" he said to him as Ron shook his hand back. "Mrs. Granger uh sorry about my sister in law, and uh well thank you" he said offering out his hand as Hermione shook it, only a few people noticed that he quickly rubbed his hand on his shirt. "Draco" he said

"I am going to stick around here for a while to see what I can help with" he said

"maybe we should do the same" Narcissa said "I mean after all we owe them"

"very well" Lucius said

"may I have your attention" McGonagall said standing up on a table "thank you to everyone who helped out, starting Monday morning we will begin to start the rebuild, until then well we can use your help removing the bodies of the fallen, and help heal the wounded" she said

A while later everyone had completed the tasks and was ready to go home. "uh Pansy would you like to come back with us" Molly asked

"are you sure I mean I don't want to intervene" she said holding onto her bag

"you helped, and you're not intervening trust me, besides I am sure that Harry, Ron and Hermione can't wait to eat something" Molly said hugging Ron

"you know me mum" he said giving his mother a smile

"well Fred it looks like we are back in business" George said

"it's about time" Fred said

"Kingsley sent the aurors to check the house everything is fine" Arthur said

"what about Grimmauld Place, does anyone know about that" Harry asked

"yes Kingsley checked it out as well nothing was touched" Bill said

"well guys see ya later" Draco said waving as he walked out of the castle with him parents

"we will see you guys later daddy and I are going to Neville's house, he needs us, our house is broken anyways" Luna said as she hugged them before walking away holding Neville's hand as they walked outside and dissaperated.

"ready Harry" Ginny asked, Harry looked around the castle a lot of stuff was ruined, and he was going to work hard to help fix it. He looked at Ginny and smiled as he took her hand and dissaperated.


	13. Chapter 13

The Malfoys arrived at their house and realized it was uncomfortable being there, as it had the smell of blood and dead bodies, it wasn't home anymore.

"well what are we going to do" Lucius asked looking around

"well since we were forced to sell a lot of our stuff, why don't we gather the remaining and go somewhere" she said

"where are we going to go Cissy" he asked

"my sisters" she said with a smile

"you think after what happened with her husband that she would let us back in" he asked

"its worth a try, besides if not their I am sure we can find someplace else" she said "but you have to get along with her daughter and Remus for her sake"

"fine" he said stomping up stairs.

"I will go pack" Draco said

"you changed" she said stopping him on the steps

"why do you say that" he asked

"because I know that when Granger was here you put up a healing spell so she wouldn't feel the pain, not to mention you did the same thing to the Lovegood girl. You also seemed different" she said

"I did what I had to do mother, Dumbledore told me that I had a choice and I should make the right one, I didn't realize then what he meant, but I do now" he said with a smile as he headed up the stairs

"my dear Draco you are in over your head and you don't realize it" she said as she headed up the stairs herself.

The Weaslys apperated at the Burrow and looked around, there was a little damage but nothing that magic couldn't fix. "its not much but its home" Ron said to Pansy

"it fine" she said with a light smile, as she looked to see that he was still holding hands with Hermione.

"you will stay with Ginny and Hermione" Molly said "now I am going to the kitchen" she said with a smile as she tied on her apron

"I am going to take a shower and a nap" Hermione said walking into the house

"well let me show you around" Ron said taking Pansy's hand

Harry took a seat on the couch and pulled Ginny down with him, they haven't let go of each other's hand since they arrived "well Harry what are you going to do now" Charlie asked

"eat, sleep, visit Teddy, and catch up" Harry said giving Ginny a smile

"well it's good to see you" he said patting him on the shoulder

"what's everyone else doing" Ginny asked

"Fred and George went to the shop to set stuff up, they are going to be back in business tomorrow, Bill and Fleur went to the cottage they will be back later, dad is in his shed, Percy went to collect everything from aunt Muriels house" he said

"wow so back to normal" Ginny said

"you know it" he said getting up and walking into the kitchen.

"when you say catching up" Ginny asked as Charlie walked away

"what do you think it means" he said with a smile

"I thought so" she said as she began to kiss him

"not in front of me" Ron said taking a seat but they didn't hear him as they continued to kiss "hey" he said again then they broke apart.

"well Pansy how do you like it" Ginny asked

"nice, different than what I am used too" she said

"its home" Harry said "oh I didn't get a chance to thank you earlier for your help"

"its not problem, I am thankful to you for helping us get out of Malfoy manor" she said

"all I did was summon Dobby" Harry said

"but still you also took the chance to trust me when you couldn't trust a whole lot of people" she said as she began to yawn

"everything turned out good" he said

"come on, I will take you to my bedroom so you can sleep" Ginny said pulling her by her arm as they headed upstairs

"well Ron anything you want to tell me" Harry asked

"uh no" Ron said

"what is going on with you and Hermione and you and Pansy" he asked

"nothing, I am hungry" Ron said trying to get out of the situation as he hurried into the kitchen

"if you say so" Harry said getting up as he headed upstairs.

Ginny walked into her room with Pansy to see that there was an extra bed squeezed in there, Hermione looked up from her parchment

"hey Mione what are you doing" Ginny asked

"trying to decide when to go get my parents" she said

"where are your parents" Pansy asked

"in Australia, I made them forget who they are and that they have a daughter" she said

"I am sorry" Pansy said

"'its not your fault, I just don't know when to leave or if I should" she said

"Hermione you are going to go tomorrow morning" Harry said coming into the room followed by Ron

"but I can't leave you guys" she said

"Hermione you have put your life on hold for us and now you need to find your parents" Ron said

"yes besides the war is over and other than rebuilding Hogwarts what else are we going to do" Harry said

"but I should help rebuild" she said

"Mione you do realize it will take a few weeks to rebuild, the elder wand can only do so much, once we use it will go to Kingsley and he will put it in a secret spot so that no one else can find it, whatever is remaining I am sure that some of us can handle. Now that you can dissaperate freely you can come back to help whenever, you need a break for helping us" Harry said

"But…" she said

"No buts" Ron said

"fine, but I will be back soon" she said

The next morning she woke up and packed a few of her items as she began to leave. She was met at the door by the Weasleys, Pansy and Harry who all took turns hugging her, Luna and Neville had joined them as well.

"we will see you soon" Harry said giving her a hug

"I love you guys" she said giving him a hug then she walked towards Ron

"I wish you well Hermione" he said giving her a hug.

"you too" she said then she looked at Pansy

"take care of him, he seems different when he is with you" she said to her as Pansy just stood there not knowing where to go she hugged Luna and Neville quickly as she walked way, she hasn't talked to Ron since the chamber of secrets and she didn't know if she wanted to maybe it was best to avoid. She went to the disaperation point turned around one more time and waved before she disappeared.

"how about a game of Quidditch" Ron said

"great, three on three, I get Pansy and Neville and you get Luna and Ginny" Harry said

"deal" Ron said

Hermione appereated in a dark alley in Australia, she knew where the dentist office was because she sent them there. Since the weather was hot she quickly found a place to change and changed into a sundress. She began to walk the streets looking at the different shops and stores, and she was amazed by how beautiful it was. She found the dentist office that her parents worked at and went in.

"hi I am looking for a Abigail and Roger Smithson" she said to the smiling receptionist

"hold on one second dear" the blonde lady said getting up as she walked to the room in the back, she came out with guy.

"hello your looking for Mr. and Mrs. Smithson may I asked who you are" he asked

"I am…their niece" she said

"oh I thought they had no other relatives" he said

"none that they really talk to" she said

"oh well I am sorry to tell you this but they were killed yesterday in a car accident" he said "I am sorry"

Hermione felt tears come to her eyes as she went running outside, and down the sidewalk. She had sent them away to save them but she didn't get a chance to say goodbye. She wasn't watching where she was going and it started to rain, she didn't care about that she was getting soaked and wet as she continue to run, she felt like she was getting pushed by other people out of the way. She felt like she was going to faint as she felt dizzy and began to fall down, she fell into a mud puddle, she just sat there as she began to cry. She got up and started to walk again but she couldn't as she passed out.

Hermione woke up and realized she was in an unfamiliar room, she was wearing something different and she was washed up and cleaned, when she knew that she had fallen in the rain. She seen that her bag and her wand were nearby, she climbed out of the bed and grabbed her stuff as she went to the door as she heard voices.

"do you think it's safe with he being here"

"if they find out they will kill her"

"she's been through a lot already why don't we just send her back to the Weasleys"

"its going to hurt her if she finds out the truth"

"Fine we will take her back to the Weasleys,"

"lets go see if she is awake"

Hermione quickly shut the door who were these people and how do they know where she is staying at what were they talking about. She had to get out of there she knew she couldn't dissapereate, and if she went to face them she could be out numbered she quickly unlocked the window and started to climb out. She felt a pair of arms around her as she was dragged back into the house, her wand was taken from her to. She then was placed on the couch, removing her hair from her face she looked at the people that were standing in front of her. "Malfoy" she said

"Ms. Granger we are not going to hurt you" Lucius said

"then who is" she asked "why do you have me here"

" I found you yesterday in the rain, you were passed out so I brought you here" Draco said

"what did you guys follow me" she said

"we were going to go to my aunts but didn't want to just pop up on her, so we decided to come here" Draco said taking a seat next to her

"then what do you not want to tell me" she said

"Mrs. Granger your parents were not killed in a car crash, they were murdered" Narcissa said

"how did you know my parents how do you know this" she said

"the death eaters were looking for you when you were on the run, they found out where you lived and went to the house, to find everything was empty. They found out who your parents were and began looking for them. After we arrived here we went to explore the town, we found your parents they were tortured in their home. We sent a letter to the teeth office and told them that they will killed in a car accident so they wouldn't be investigating" Lucius said

Hermione sat there with tears in her eyes she thought they were safe when it turned out they weren't. Narcissa took a seat on the other side of her and went to take her hand but patted her on the shoulder "I am sorry for your loss" she said

"you have to understand if the others catch you here they will kill you, some of them are still out there. That's why you can't be seen" Lucius said

"I put your clothes back in your bag, they are washed, we will be happy to take you back to the Weasleys" Narcissa said

"can I have my wand back" she asked

"will you do anything stupid" Draco said waving the wand in front of her

"no" she said

"a lot of people call you the smartest witch of our generation, how do I know to trust you" he said

"because I took the chance on trusting you when I was on the run, besides I am really good with silent spells, I could have escaped a few minutes ago" she said

"alright" Draco said "now come on we will take you" he offered out his hand as she took it, as they walked outside, he grabbed Narcissas as she took Lucius. then they dissaperated. They landed on the outskirts of the Burrow, Lucius stood their looking around at the house that was obviously held up by magic. Hermione led them through the gate, as she watched as Ginny and Harry were riding broomsticks and Ron and Pansy were tossing Gnomes across the yard. Neville was helping Molly plant some flowers and Luna was beside them talking about different types of plants and animals.

"Hermioneee" Ginny called as she landed down followed by Harry as she gave her a hug.

"your parents" Harry asked hugging her but knowing her too well he seen her expression as he hugged her again "I am sorry" he said

"its fine, um long story but the Malfoys are here I think they need to talk to you" she said

"if I could talk to…Arthur as well that will be great" Lucius said he hated the fact the he had to talk to Arthur for help.

"dad" Ginny said running into the shed that was nearby, as Arthur came walking out, followed by Remus and Kingsley.

"Lucius" he said

"Arthur….can I talk to you gentleman privately, along with Harry of course, I will leave my wand out here" he said taking his wand and sitting it down on the table that was nearby.

"of course, Ron and Neville should join us as well, after all they will be going into auror training soon" Kingsley said

"very well, I agree Draco" he said as Draco followed along with Ron and Neville leaving the woman standing outside.

"I am going to take a nap" Hermione said walking into the house

"I will bring you up some tea" Molly said "Luna, Ginny, Pansy will you go try and talk to her"

"yes" Ginny said as they followed Hermione

"roses are good to plant this time of the year" Narcissa said

"it feels good being able to garden again" Molly said

"I use to enjoy it as well but with everything that happened…well I don't get to do it anymore" she said

"you can help me with mine if you like" Molly said a few minutes later they were working in the garden, they heard a loud crack as they seen that Andromeda was walking towards them and Tonks had come through the doors which she came through the fireplace. The two women stared at each other they haven't talked to one another in years, Narcissa had stopped talking to her when she decided to marry a muggleborn rather than a pureblood her and Bellatrix had turned against her.

"Tonks you want to go check on Hermione something happened with her parents" Molly said

"uh sure" Tonks said as she followed Molly inside

"um Andy, how are you?" Narcissa asked

"you asked me now after all these years because of your choice I lost my husband" she said

"I wasn't involved with that, and your still talking to Molly Wesealy when she is the one that killed our sister" Narcissa said

"she killed her to protect her daughter after she nearly hit her with the killing curse she shot the killing curse towards my daughter as well which could have made my grandson motherless. Not to mention Bella was an evil person she even killed our own cousin Sirius all because of power."

"like I told you I didn't participate in that" Narcissa said

"you might not have done that, but you did turn on me years ago for my choice to marry muggleborn" she said

"it hurt me to do that and I do apologize I have never realized what it did to you I am sorry, I didn't realize the sacrifice that everyone went through. " Narcissa said

"no you didn't" she said "but I am not going to stand here and keep arguing with you on the past I appreciate your apology but right now I need to figure stuff out." She said as she walked past her and headed into the house.

"Hermione do you need to talk" Ginny asked

"no" she said

"I know what you are going through would you like to talk to me" Pansy asked "after all I lost my mother a few years ago and well my father is a deatheater, so I kind of now how you are feeling." Pansy said

"well we will be downstairs if you need us" Molly said patting her on the shoulders as she headed downstairs.

"you lost your mother, how" Hermione asked sitting up

"she was poisoned…to this day I think it was my father" Pansy said taking a seat beside her

"why do you think that" Hermione asked

"you know during the tri-wizard championship when Harry returns with Cedrics body and said that Voldmort had returned," she seen Hermione shook her head

"this might sound weird coming from my mouth, but I believed him. I pretended that I didn't to go along with everyone else but I knew it was true. I only told Ron this story but you know my father has been a death eater since I was born like Draco, Crabb, Goyle pretty much my Slytherin class mates, and when he disappeared I would hear my parents argue about it. Mother was glad that he was gone, while father said he will return, so when he did return I knew it was the truth. My mother wanted him to leave a long time ago but he didn't, she even suggested that we all leave town get away from here and everyone. Father told her if we ran that he would kill us all. After Cedrics funeral when we all went home, mother decided that me and her were going to leave, She started packing our stuff, father was busy at the meetings to notice what we didn't know was he would sneak in and be invisible and spy on us. He confronted her about and told her he would leave the death eaters and we would all leave together. The next morning we sat down for breakfast mother took a drink of her orange juice and passed out." She paused with tears in her eyes "we tried waking her but she didn't wake up. The aurors confirmed that she was dead, I suggested that we freed the house elf but father said no, which I thought was unusual because if they did do something wrong he would get rid of them but he didn't. A week before I started at Hogwarts he told me stuff happens for a reason" she said

"I am sorry" Hermione said

"the same with your parents" Pansy said

"your mother was a pureblood and she didn't want to be part of anything" Hermione asked

Pansy shook her head; "she was a pureblood of course but half bloods and muggle borns didn't bother her, she had no hatred with anyone. She was even Ravenclaw she was too nice to be a Slytherin unlike my father" Pansy said "overall what I am saying is that I get through by thanking about my mother and the strength that she had, if it wasn't for that I don't know where I would be. I might have been a horrible person to you over the years, actually to a lot of people, it was more my father telling me who was bad. Then recently I realized that my mother wanted me to be good she was good and that's when I decided to start new, start over. I think that your parents would want you to do the same thing"

"thank you" Hermione said hugging her

"I really am sorry for the way I treated you over the years, can we start new" Pansy asked

"yes I will be glad to Pansy Parkinson" Hermione said

"thank you Hermione Granger" Pansy said as they both got up and headed downstairs

"I wonder what they are talking about" Ginny said staring out the window

"who" Hermione asked

"you okay" Luna said

"yes" Hermione said

"well good, so does that mean we are all friends" Luna asked

"yes" Pansy said

"now who you talking about" Hermione asked

"the guys, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie ,and Bill just joined them" Ginny said

"oh and Narcissa is trying to talk to her sister but her sister is still angry about what happened to them long ago" Luna said

"but mum at least got them to sit down at the picnic table to drink some tea" Ginny said

"well Fleur is out there with them, Tonks is making progress she even let Narcissa hold Teddy" Luna said

"and we missed all of that" Pansy asked

"yes, oh wait her they come" Ginny said as she ran to the door and the others followed

"alright Lucius we will meet back in a week this time at Grimmauld Place" Kingsley said before leaving

"thank you guys for listening" Lucius said holding out his hand to Arthur and Harry and the others

"no problem Lucius" Arthur said

"don't worry Mr. Malfoy I will testify for you guys" Harry said

"I do appreciate that" Lucius said

"so do I" Draco said "father I am going to stay here for a bit" Draco said as Harry, Ron and Neville looked at him

"don't worry your boy will be okay" Fred said giving him a nod

"sure will" George said holding out his hand as Lucius shook it but jumped when he got shocked instead

"you can get those at our joke shop, we will even give you half off on your first purchase" Fred said as Lucius gave him a faint smile before turning to Narcissa

"thanks for the tea Molly, nice to officially meet you ladies" she said nodding to the woman even her sister, she knelt down and patted Teddy on the head whose hair changed from black to pink to blonde

"come back and visit whenever" Molly said as they nodded and dissaperated

"what was that about" Ginny asked

"cant tell you, we made a promise not to say anything to you woman" Harry said

"but…" Ginny said

"I know I do love you and I am sorry that I can't tell you but we all agreed it's for your own good" Harry said

"fine" Ginny said

"I do love you" Harry said

"I love you too" she said

"you okay Hermione" Draco asked

"yes I feel better after I talked to Pansy" she said

"so now you are friends" he asked

"I hope that we all are" she smiled

"I mean look, Ron has made peace with Pansy, and I made peace with you. You and Harry have been around eachother for the past hour and has not insulted one another" Hermione said

"that is true" Draco said

"hey why don't we all go to Diagon Alley" Pansy said

"you know that would be a good idea, due to the fact I can get my mind of things. Grans funeral is in a couple of days" Neville said

"so is everyone else's" Harry said as they all stood in silence

"we also have trials to attend to" Ron said as he looked at Pansy who had sadness in her eyes, she had received an owl that her father's trial was coming up

"maybe it is a good thing to go somewhere" Draco said

"alright, but we have to be careful, some people are still out there so we have to stick together" Harry said,

"I am going to tell mum" Ginny said

"I have to get my bag" Hermione said

A few minutes later they all were ready to disaperate. "alright lets go" Harry said as he grabbed Ginnys hand, Ron grabbed Pansy's, Draco grabbed Hermione's, and Luna grabbed Neville as they all disapereated.


	14. Chapter 14

The next few weeks were hard for them not only did they spent their time rebuilding Hogwarts but they also had to attended funerals of their fallen classmates, family and professors. Professor Slughorn went down taking one deatheater with him, they also found a flask full of firewisky next to his body. Seamus's father was killed because he was a muggle, his mother who was a pureblood was saved. Dean was reunited with his family who had returned from America where he sent them to. His happiness didn't last for long as he finally found his real father Roger Thomas a Gryffindor who turned out to be a pureblood but had left Dean and his mother when he was born so to protect him from deatheaters that wanted to recruit him. It turned out that he was murdered by deatheaters for not siding with them and for not giving up Lily and James Potter who were his friends was as well, he was killed a week before Lily and James were.

The funeral of Neville's grandmother was hard on him, but he didn't keep the sadness for a long time when he had received a letter from his gran that was written before the battle. It turned out she knew she wasn't going to make it out alive and she told him not to mourn for her to be happy, and that she was proud of him. Kingsley also told him that not only did she die fighting but she took three deatheaters out with her as well.

Hermione's mother and fathers funeral was hard on her but she made it through with the help of her friends.

Several people refused to go to Snapes funeral even though Harry issued a statement in the paper that Snape was on the good side the whole time, some were still angry about what had happened at Hogwarts when he was in charge of the school. A few Ravenclaws, and a couple of Hufflepuff students attended, along with a few Slytherins but the majority was Gryffindor who stood beside Harry like Lions do regardless of the past and Harry's history with Snape, since Harry had forgiven him, they would too. Harry had even requested a portrait of Snape which was placed in the headmasters office next to Dumbledore. Harry himself had two portraits made for his new home that he had inherited from his mother and father that he was supposed to receive when he turned 17 along with the Potter vault that had recently gotten. He allowed Remus and Tonks and Teddy move into Grimmauld place.

The trials

"Dolores Umbridege are you aware of the charges against you" Kingsley asked as she stared into the crowd where Harry and the others were staring at her. Fred and George were smiling at her which was making her move in her seat.

"hmm I would like Harry Potter to speak on my behalf" she said

"are you sure, I mean you are not on the best of terms with him" Kingsley asked

"yes, he is an honest man" she said fixing her pink jacket

"very well, Harry" Kingsley said as Harry went to the stand

"Dolores Umbridge during your time as professor did you use any unnecessary punishment towards the students" Kingsley asked

"it was wrong to disobey school rules" she said

"what about your cruelty for half bloods and muggle borns" Kingsley asked

"I never treated anyone with cruelty" she said

"alright Mr. Potter" Kingsley said "would you like to explain what went on at Hogwarts while Ms. Umbridge was in charge"

"I am sorry Dolores but I must not tell a lie, and you are lying yourself and you punished us for doing it" Harry said "Minister while Umbridge was in charge of the school she had ink filled pins that was full of dark magic she would have us write lines as our punishments when she had me write I must not tell lies it was carved in my skin." He said

"Dolores is this true" Kingsley asked

"I was trying to get the message in his head" she said

"she also threated to use the cruico curse on me if I didn't give her any information on where Dumbledore was, she also slapped me" Harry said

"that's because you deserved it, you and that disgrace Hermione Granger she deserved more punishment than you because she's a muggle born that thanks she knows everything. When I heard that Bellatrix Lestrange tortured her I was sad that I didn't do it myself. As for Potter that half blood it's a shame he didn't get what he deserved it's a shame that those demiontors that I released on him a few years ago didn't finish him off. Muggleborns and halfbloods are a disgrace to the wizarding world." she said she looked around and forgot that she no longer was in a room that went against halfbloods and muggle borns, but instead was supporting everyone, she also didn't have Fudge there to back her up. She looked at Harry who sat their smiling, Hermione Granger was also smiling, and Fred and George were giving eachother high fives.

"very well" Kingsley said the other members of the court were writing on a parchment and passing it to Kingsley as he opened it up "well Dolores you will be sent to Azkaban until your sentence" Kingsley said as he hit his hammer down. The guards came up and began to take her away "I am Dolores Umbridge.." she was saying as they were taking her out

"next will be the Malfoys" They came forward and sat on the chairs in front of them

"Lucius Malfoy you were required to serve time in Azkaban for your stint here at the Ministry, but you were released along with other deatheaters, but under certain circumstances you trial will be postpond until further notice" Kingsley said

"thank you sir" Lucius said taking a seat as Narcissa stood up

"Naricssa Malfoy did you participate in any activities of torturing people in your own home" Kingsley asked

"no sir" she said

"did you go to Severus Snape for help"

"yes sir"

"why"

"I didn't want Draco to be part of anything, so I asked Severus for help because Draco was to kill Albus Dumbledore but if Draco didn't succeed he would be the one to finish the task for him, of course it turned out that it was Dumbledore's plan." She said

"you also turned on Voldemort can you explain why" he asked

"my main concerned the whole time was my son, I didn't care what happened to anyone else as long as he was safe. When Harry was hit with the killing curse I was sent to check on him, I found out that he was still alive and asked about Draco, he confirmed that Draco was alive so I lied to the dark lord and told him Harry was dead, I knew that he would want to show everyone and that was my way of getting to the castle" she said

"anything else you would like to tell us" Kingsley asked

"I didn't know what sacrifice was, I couldn't understand it until recently. It wasn't until Draco was dragged into the situation that I realized how Lily and James Potter gave up their lives to protect their son so he could have a better future. My cousin Sirius Black who is Harrys godfather died protecting him. After Albus Dumbledore's death I realized the length that people went to protect their family. I honestly didn't want anyone to die for anything. So I did what James and Lily Potter did years ago and I took the chance of facing death to save my son. Harry I am sorry that you had to grow up without your mother and father. I am sorry for everyone that had to suffer" she said

"very well" Kingsley said as the parchments flew towards him and he opened them up "Narcissa Malfoy you are cleared of all charges" he said

"thank you" she said taking a seat. Draco stood up

"Draco Malfoy please explain what Severus Snape had you to do"

"Severus helped me as much as he could; he even worked with me with shielding my mind. Vol..Volemort wanted me to use the cruitarius curse on a fellow deatheater and I couldn't do it. He used the curse on me, and Severus decided to help me so he sent me to where Harry and Ron and Hermione were and I helped them. Harry also saved my life in the room of requirements" Draco said

"Hermione Granger said at the time she was being tortured you had helped her by taking the pain away. Along with Luna Lovegood is that true" Kingsley asked

"yes"

"why did you choose to help them"

"I knew what it felt like when I was hit with the  
curse. I never wanted to be part of anything and I never wanted to cause harm to anyone either." He said

"thank you, any other comments"

"no" Draco said

"taking in the testimony's earlier from Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and from the court officials you are hereby cleared of all charges" Kingsley said

Draco felt relieved he was free of all charges, he was officially free of the dark lord he could now start over, start a new life.

"congratulations" Harry said shaking his hand

"thank you if it wasn't for your help I would be shipped up to Azkaban with Umbridge" he said

"we all knew that Umbridge would lose her cool she wasn't willing to change while you on the other on hand well you showed us that some people are capable of change" Harry said

"well how about we celebrate" Draco said

"Draco your father and I are going to go to Tonks and Remus house" Narcissa said

"alright I will see you in a while" he said as they began to walk out of the Ministry

"Seamus and the others are in Diagon Alley, why don't we go meet up them" Harry said

"sounds good" Draco said

"I am going to get Pansy and Ginny, and we will meet you their" Ron said

They all walked outside "Hermione" Harry said holding out his hand

"might as well take me with you" Draco said grabbing her other hand as they disaperated. A moment later they landed outside the leaky Culdron and were met by Ginny, Ron and Pansy.

"sounds good" Draco said as they headed inside the Leaky Culdron. They arrived at the local ice cream shop and found Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Luna, Neville, Hannah, Justin, Katie were also there.

"hey guys we were wondering what was taking so long" Seamus said

"waiting on the verdict for Draco" Hermione said she looked around the table as everyone looked good, Parvati kept a smile on her face even though she didn't have her sister who was killed during the battle, and Lavender had this pink scarf around her neck trying to cover her scar from where she was bitten.

"well it seems you got out, congrats mate" Seamus said shaking his hand

"thank you, so what are we going to do" Draco asked taking a drink

"just relax for a few minutes, enjoy being free" Harry said

"nothing to worry about" Ron said

"well there is but not at this moment" Harry said a moment later they heard screaming coming from all directions. As they all stood up and pulled out their wands. Windows breaking and people running began to take place around them as the sky began to turn black.


	15. Chapter 15

They all stood up and pulled out their wands. Windows breaking and people running began to take place around them as the sky began to turn black.

"what's going on?" Hermione asked looking in different directions

"I don't know, everyone stay close to one another" Harry shouted

"their back" Ron said as several death eaters surrounded them, then spells, curses and counter courses began to break out as more people were surrounding them

"we have to disaperate" Hermione said

"we can't do it here; you can't disparate in this area" Harry said "alright everyone run, you all know where to meet up at" he said as he grabbed Ginny's hand and started to run as everyone else started to run in different directions.

Pansy got to the end of the alley "Pansy down" Ron called as she ducked just as Ron deflected a curse that came her way; he grabbed her hand as they both started to run until they looked in the directions to see it was two against ten. He looked at her and nodded as they aimed their wands in that direction "one, two…." But he didn't get a chance as someone came behind him and tossed him against the wall and disaperated taking Pansy with them.

Harry and Ginny got to a store that was deserted "we won't be able to hold them off for long" Harry said moving stuff in front of the door.

"what's going on?" she asked trying to catch her breath

"I don't know, but stay close to me" he said as she started walking towards him then fire started separating them "Ginny" Harry called as the fire got worse

"Harry" she said trying to reach for him, he watched as two guys came up behind her

"Ginny run" Harry said but it was too late as someone grabbed her, Harry waved his wand to clear the fire as he ran outside, but he was knocked out with a curse.

Luna and Neville were dulling and became outnumbered "Luna get to the disaperation point" Neville said as she shook her head and helped duel "Luna go" he said as she stunned a deatheater then two more came towards them as they both got stunned and flew backwards.

Hermione was on her own she had just got stunned backwards, and was on the ground trying to stand up she felt relieved when she heard another voice behind her. "don't move" the voice said as she stood there, she then felt them grab her by her hair and stuck their wand at her side while taking hers. She looked in all directions to see people coming in circling around her as they all stopped. "she's all yours" the voice said as he pushed her into them, "hello mudblood another voice said" as she felt pain across her cheek, then she was knocked out.

Harry woke up grabbing his head as he looked around, the building was torched as well as a few others, he sat up slowly and seen Ron who was holding his arm walking towards him.  
"They took Pansy" he said as Harry looked at him he had a busted lip and a gash on his head.

"they took Ginny as well, we have to go to our meeting place" he said as him and Ron continued to walk around the ruined area of Diagon Alley.

They got to the old house that they were meeting in, when Dean came walking up to him "Justin is in the hospital he got hurt, trying to protect Hannah whom they took. Seamus will meet us here, they took Parvati, Lavender was trying to help and they set a curse on her as well taking her. Katie's missing" Dean said

"Pansy, and Ginny are gone" Harry said they ran out the door as they heard a loud cracking sound to see Neville walking across the yard he too had had some cuts and bruise "they took Luna" he said he turned his head again to see Seamus and Justin walking towards the house.

"I am okay, they hit me at once and I didn't get a chance to grab her" Justin said then Draco appeared pulling someone along with him as Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at them

"it's okay he's with us" Draco said referring to Theodore Nott

"I am not here to cause trouble, sorry about my actions during the school year but they took Daphne and I need your help to find her" he said

"I thought Daphne was dating Blasie?" Seamus asked

"they were she ended it with him last year because of his actions with torturing people. We have been seeing each other since the end of the war. He of course was sent to Azkaban" he said

"alright inside we have to figure this out, but don't try anything" Harry said keeping his wand on him

"I will give up my wand to show you I won't" Theo said handing his wand to Harry who shook his head and allowed him to hold onto it

"I already alerted the others" Neville said

"where's the girls" Draco asked

"They took them" Ron said

"all of them" Draco asked to see them nodding their heads "you do realize what will probably happen if they capture Hermione"

"let's hope it don't lead to that" Harry said looking out the window waiting for the others to arrive.

A few minutes later Tonks, Remus, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, Arthur joined them along with a few other aurors, and Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. "so they are all missing, what's the damage of Digon Alley?" Arthur asked

"we don't know we were sitting one minute the next everything just happened" Harry said

"who could it be?" Narcissa asked

"it's some of the deatheaters that got away, plus some snatchers that were with them" Ron said then Kingsley came running in.

"there's been a massive breakout in Azkaban" he said trying to breath

"what how?" Remus asked

"someone slipped them poly juice potion, they posed as the guards injuring some of them, and on their way out they killed a few other guards who tried to go against them" he said

"so which ones are out?" Tonks asked

"Rowel and the Lestranges got away last time, as well as the Carrows. Blasie Zabini escaped, Millicent Blustrode, Dolohov, Crabbe and his father, and Goyle Sr. A few others did as well" he said

"they are plotting revenge" Harry said

"but wouldn't they just go after you Harry" Ron said

"something is right about that, you would think that they would come after me" He said

"but they want to make a point, by kidnapping the girls, wait did Pansy's father escaped as well" Ron asked

"yes he did" Kingsley said

"he wants revenge on Pansy, for siding with us, he killed her mother" Ron said

"so the Lestranges want Ginny for Molly killing Bellatrix" Harry said

"but what about the others, why would they want them" Seamus said

"I don't know it doesn't make any since" Harry said

"Daphne, Zabini wants her" Theo said

"Parvati stunned Dolohov before he was captured to help me" Dean said

"Lavender was beside me when we were dulling Rowel" Seamus said

"Luna stunned one of the Carrows when we first arrived at Hogwarts, Harry said

"Crabbe and Golye Sr. want Hermione because Golye tried to kill her but the spell rebounded. So they want to avenge his death" Draco said

"Katie and Hannah" Justin said

Because they were with them, they participated" Neville said

"then where does Millicent and the others fit in at?" Harry asked

"I rescued Ginny and Luna from the torture room she's doing this on her own free will" Neville said

"great so we have death eaters and followers who want revenge on them, they might be after one of us, it's not going to be safe until we capture them all" Harry said

"and in between those times some of them will get away" Lucius said

"Fred, George you might have to close down the shop for a while" Arthur said

"why" Fred asked

"because they will be after all of us soon, you and Angelina just started dating again and they will go after her as well" Arthur said

"it does make since" Fred said looking at George who was quiet. "don't worry we will find her" Fred said patting him on the shoulder

"They have Katie" he said looking down everyone knew that he and Katie had just started seeing each other.

"we will help her, they won't kill purebloods because there is only a limited number of us remaining they find us valuable" Lucius said

"all of them they captured are half-bloods or pure-bloods except for Hermione" Ron said

"they won't kill her right way, they know that she has a lot of knowledge" Narcissa said

"so they are going to use her as their weapon" Ron said

"I am going to take Molly to a safe house" Arthur said

"we have a spare one in Australia, you can take her and Teddy there as well" Narcissa said

"yes you must" Lucius said "they won't stop looking until they find those who stood against them that includes us as well"

"I will tell mother" Tonks said

"this place isn't going to be safe for long, Remus Tonks meet us in an hour, at headquarters I will figure out ways for your cover story" Kingsley said as they nodded and left as well as the others leaving the guys.

"what about the girls" Neville said

"we will get them now let's move" Kingsley said as they all headed out

Hermione opened her eyes, she was lying across a dirty floor in basement. She tried to move but was restrained by chains that were wrapped around her arms and her ankles her head was hurting as she sat up. She looked around the room to see she was surrounded by others as well. She scooted over towards Pansy and began to shake her. "Pansy" she said as Pansy woke up slowly,

"my head hurts and so do my legs" she said

"wake up Ginny," Hermione said as she scooted over to the other side to wake up Parvati as she woke up Lavender. Ginny woke up Luna, as she did the same thing to Katie checked on Hannah.

"what's going on?" Ginny asked

"it seems that they kidnapped us, I have a suspicion on who grabbed me" Hermione said

"why do they want us?" Pansy said

"I wish I knew" Hermione said

"well well look what we have here" a voice said

"I thought that was you, since when did you go to the bad side Cormac" Hermione asked looking at Cormac McLaggen the guy who would not leave her alone during her sixth year.

"Yes Granger, it's me I decided to do what's right" he said

"your cursed you're not yourself" she said as she seen him standing their looking confused.

"we were told that you were the smart one" someone came walking in followed by two other people.

"that's all for now Cormac" the guy said as Cormac nodded and left the room.

"Mr. Goyle" Pansy said looking at the guy who seemed so lost

"Pansy Parkinson it's so sad to see you have switched sides, if your father was here what would he do?" the guy laughed

"your father's not here tonight" Alecto Carrow said

"you should be pleased" Golye said

"and I thought that he was rotting in Azkaban where he belongs" Pansy said

"and I thought I taught you at school" Amyrucs said

"what do you want with us?" Hermione asked

"no one asked you to speak mud blood" Alecto said slapping her across the face again

"save her until later, it will be my honor to rid her" Golye said

"Lovegood it's good to see you again" Alecto said

"can't say the same" Luna said

"well you will get yours as well" Amyrucs said as they all walked out

"I am usually not scared but we can't stand a chance against any of them" Ginny said

"especially my father" Pansy said

"how are we going to get out" Lavender said

"Harry" Ginny said


	16. Chapter 16

Grimmauld place

"alright Molly is at the safe house with Fleur and Angelina" Arthur said coming in

"so is Teddy and mum" Tonks said taking a seat

"They are going to be fine" Narcissa said

"we also made arrangements with Fleurs' parents they will be going only by flu" Bill said

"and you guys all made plans as well" Kingsley asked

"Yes" they said in agreement

"Alright our next plan is to try and figure out where they are" Kingsley said

"There are so many places" Draco said

The next morning

"Let me guess no one can't sleep" Hermione said

"In this dirty place" Pansy said

"They have been here all night, I wonder what their plans are" Ginny said then they heard footsteps

"let me see which one will it be" Millicent said

"oh your trying to rhyme now" Luna said

"Shut up Looney" Millicent said turning her wand on her causing her to scream in pain

"and you all thought that we were gone for a long time" Blasie said walking in as he walked towards Daphne and lifted her up by her hair "my girlfriend" he said pulling her face to his as he kissed her she tried to push back but she couldn't.

"ex-girlfriend" Daphne said as he tossed her down

"That's what you thank sweetheart" Blasie said "you are probably wondering why you're here babe, well that's because you're not leaving until I get what I want from you" he said

"you're not getting anything from me" she said

"oh you didn't mind that last year" he said

"That's the past" she said

"if you say so" he said as he walked away from her

"Lavender Brown your first" Millicent said unlocking the chains and grabbing her by her hair, as she kept the wand at her throat and dragged her upstairs with Blaise following her.

"what are they going to do?" Hannah asked

Cormac came downstairs carrying some water, he gave them all some except for Hermione "I was told you didn't get any" he said walking away

"we have to find a way to get him out of the trance" Hermione said "or at least get ahold of his wand"

"he liked you once, flirt with him" Ginny said

"yeah it's that easy" Hermione said then they heard screaming up stairs.

"what are they doing?" Hannah cried

"I don't know" Katie said

"Hermione your good at silent spells do something?" Ginny said

"I don't know what to do, I can't take them all on" Hermione said a moment later they came down stairs dragging Lavender and chained her up to the wall, she laid their not moving.

"Lavender" Parvati said moving slowly too her to see that she had tears in her eyes.

"Lav what did they do?" Luna asked

"Mill….she slapped me, they questioned me about Harry and everyone, they used the cruico curse on me. She kicked me in the ribs, she told me that's what I get for causing trouble at Hogwarts" she sobbed as Parvati comforted her

"they're going to do that to us one by one" Hannah said

"Blasie isn't going to do that to me, he's going to do something else" Daphne said

Hermione stared at her mumbling a few words silently, as Blasie came down stairs and walked up to Daphne "come on babe it's your turn and I don't mean what she got" he said as he went to touch her hand but he was sent backwards.

"what the" he said trying to touch her again as he was sent flying back again. "I will be back" he said stomping up the stairs

"What did you do?" Daphne asked

"Silent spell he can't touch any of us, I don't know how long it will last but I can try to do it again." She said

"thank you" Daphne said

"they are not at the Manor, they are not at Blasie's house, where else could they be?" Harry asked

"Lestranges" Neville said

"no the auroras already checked" Kingsley said

"what about Voldemorts childhood home" Harry asked

"we will check" Kingsley said

Two days later

It's been two days since the ladies had been kidnap and even Hermione has tried their best to protect them the spell only lasted so long. They had already tortured Lavender, Katie, Hannah and Parvati

"Ginny Weasley" Alecto said "I remember you causing trouble, nah maybe you will go next" he said grabbing Pansy by the hair as he pulled her up someone would like to see you" he said dragging her up the stairs. He tossed her across the floor as she hit her head on the table. She laid there for a moment not wanting to sit up but with the power of magic she was lifted up against her own will. Hermione was tossed next to her as she too was forced to sit up to face the three people in front of them. Hermione looked up to see Goyle Sr. and Bellatrix Lestrange husband standing over her.

"cruico" they both said pointing their wand on her as she went to the floor screaming in pain. Unlike last time Draco wasn't there to take the pain away.

Pansy kept staring down while closing her eyes trying not to witness Hermione on the floor screaming, then she looked up "daddy" she said staring into the eyes of her father who was staring at her with pure anger.

"I am ashamed to call you my daughter, betraying me like that. Standing with those blood traitors and muggleborns," He said with anger and a harsh tone in his voice.

"your ashamed of me when I should be ashamed of you for killing my mother." She said in a serious tone.

"how dare you talk to me like that" he said hitting her with a curse knocking her backwards.

Hermione was still screaming and Pansy had enough she stared at her father as she cast a spell between her and her father and Hermione and the two torturing her. Hermione looked at her long enough thankful that she helped her. Her protection spell wasn't strong enough as she was put under a sleeping spell.

"take her back downstairs" her father said telling Millicent and Alecto as they picked up Pansy body and carried her

"what about this one?" Crabb said standing off to the side.

"we are not done with her yet" Patrick Parkinson said pointing to the table as they lavatied Hermione's body to the table and began to tie her down. "look at you, if you were pureblood I might be interested in you" he said taking his hand down her hair

"but I am muggleborn" she said spitting into his face as he slapped her.

"Bellatrix enjoyed doing this with a knife I am sure I will too" he said grabbing the knife as he began to carve it into her arm as she began to scream and kick as the pain she felt months ago started to come back. "stop stop" she cried

"I am sorry what that was?" he said

"Please stop" she said with tears in her eyes

"I think that this filth is begging to stop" he said as the others began to laugh

"maybe we should do the other arm" he said walking to the other side

"nooooooo" she screamed as the doors came flying open and Harry and the others came running in. Kingsley released a strong spell disarming all of their wands and freezing them in place. "we only have a few seconds before they break free. As they all ran to the basement leaving while Percy, Fred, Arthur, Remus, Bill and Charlie stood guard. Draco ran in and grabbed Hermione from the table, and helped her up. "Kingsley Cormac is under a curse" she said as Kingsley nodded to an auror and the auror left taking Cormac with him.

"Ginny" Harry said unlocking the chain as he carried her outside.

Ron grabbed a sleeping Pansy, and Theo grabbed Daphne as he was walking he punched a frozen Blaise in the face hurting his hand a little. George grabbed Kaite, as Seamus, picked up a wounded Lavender and Dean carried Parvati Justin picked up Hannah as they started to run.

"hurry we have to go" Kingsley said

"can't we take them in" Ron asked

"not enough time move" he shouted as they all ran out the door only to hear voices as people started running and shooting curse at them as they all disaperated.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione woke up in a familiar tent sleeping on a cot. "What's going on, the others" s

"We are fine" Ginny said taking a cloth across her head while Luna was mending her arms.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Come on Hermione you brought us here last time, Forest Dean" Harry said as she sat up

"What" she said rising up then she remembered the pain as she rose up slowly as she looked around. Pansy was just waking up as well, Ron was making some tea and she heard Draco and Neville talking outside.

"Parvati and the others" she asked as Draco and Neville came walking in

"Right now we can't go back because they are after all of us, for going against them.

"mum dad" Ginny asked

"Them as well as Fred, George, Katie, and the others are in hiding at a safe house. Tonks, Remus, Teddy and Andromeda are with them. So are Lucius and Narcissa." Harry said

"Parvati, Dean, Hannah, Justin, Lavender and Seamus are in hiding they are in another safe house" Neville said

"what about Theo and Daphne" Luna asked

"safe" Ron said

"so we are stuck in a tent" Pansy said

"For now until we find another place or until we figure out how to get rid of the death eaters" Draco said

"standing around is not going accomplish anything" Hermione said but she looked around and didn't have a wand or her bag.

"here" Draco said holding it out to her

"How did you get it?" she asked

"Crabbe has never been smart he had it in his pocket as well as the others, I grabbed them all. When Harry and Ron went to get some clothes they grabbed your bag, it seems you already had it packed." Draco said

"Thanks" she said "I need a shower" she said walking to the bathroom

"You have a shower in here" Luna asked looking around

"yeah I love magic" Ron said leaning back on the cot, he seen Pansy get up to go outside and he joined her as she walked towards the woods and took a seat on the log. "its been a while since we been here" he said taking a seat next to her

"you destroyed that ugly locket" she said

"you did know that the locket was Slytherins right" he said seeing her smile a little, then tears came to her eyes. "are you going to tell me or do I have to take a guess, when I came in I seen you laying there, I was worried"

"you were" she said

"yes we were all in a hurry, to grab you guys. I see you and checked your pulse to see that you were asleep" he said

"they dragged me upstairs first, then Hermione, I heard her screaming and then I looked up and seen my father. He told me he was ashamed of me for being on this side, and I told him I was ashamed of him for killing my mother, he stunned me." She said

"is that all" Ron asked

"Hermione has been protecting us with this silent spell; it's the reason why it took them a lot longer to get us. They were using the cruiartius curse on her and when I was thrown back I used the protection spell to help protect us, but it wasn't strong as Hermione's. Then I fell asleep. What did they do to her" she asked

"I don't know, we came in and all we seen her was laying on a table, we had to hurry once we got the tent up we hurried her inside as well as you. They re-carved…..the same word that they carved in her arm last time." He said

"was it my father" she asked

"he was standing over her" Ron said

"I don't know what's wrong with him, when I was a little girl we had such a happy family, then he changed. Why did he kill my mother, he should have hurt me instead of her. She didn't deserve anything. You have the family that I dreamed of full of laughter, happiness and love. You guys fight and argue but you all still get along. I will never have that; I will never walk into my house and see my dad being there to great me." She said as she started to cry. Ron looked at her he didn't have too much experience with crying girls only Hermione he put his arm around her as she began to cry on his shoulders.

"Here is more solution to put on your arm" Luna said taking a cloth and putting over the words that were re-carved into Hermione's skin

"thank you" Hermione said

"sorry we couldn't help you" she said

"it's not your fault" Hermione said

"it just bothers me" she said

"we'll all that matters is your safe" Hermione said

"I am going to take guard with Neville" she said getting up

"I think I have a spell that will cover that" Draco said taking a seat next to her

"it's fine, I guess it's a reminder of who I am" she said

"you shouldn't have that in your arm" he said

"thank you for helping me" she said

"your welcome., so your arm" he said

"you covered up your mark" she asked

"yes and I can cover up that one, then when we get the chance to go back theirs a solution that will take that scar away" he said

"okay" she said holding her arm out as he muffled a spell and the words disaperead "alright time to get started" she said walking to the table and pulling out some books

"what are you doing?" he asked

"trying to figure out what they wanted with us, and what their next plans are" she said pulling out a notebook,

"well I will be glad to help" he said taking a seat across from her as he began to opened up a book.

"Harry maybe you should get some sleep" Ginny said

"I know, but I just want to make sure you're okay" he said

"I knew you would save me" she said

"of course" he said as she hugged him

"so Luna I am glad that you are okay" Neville said

"it's sad that the other girls got hurt, Ginny and I couldn't do anything" she said "and Hermione's arm is horrible"

"I am sad about that too, we are lucky we got their in time, who knows what they would have done to her next" Neville said

"thank you" she said laying her head on his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

The next few weeks went by as they were still trying to figure out a way to rid of the deatheaters and go back home.

"I don't understand what they want with you guys" Harry said as they were packing up the tent

"we will discuss that when we get to the new place any ideas" Hermione said

"I have one" Ron said looking at Pansy as they all grabbed eachothers hand. A moment later they landed in an area with a huge yard, and a big white house.

"where did you find this house at?" Neville asked

"Pansy brought me here the day I left Harry and Hermione" he said walking to an area where he began to put up a protection spell as Harry and Draco did the same. Luna, Pansy, Hermione and Ginny went walking into the house.

"I stumbled crossed it when I left Hogwarts I remember seeing it when I was younger" she said

"and it's still the same" Ron said looking around and seeing the cot that he had laid on months ago

"it's a good thing for invisibility, we have food and blankets" Neville said as he took a seat on the couch

"Alright back to what we were discussing we have to figure out what the connection is" Harry said

"Harry we have been over this they wanted revenge on us for what happened to them. Not to mention we helped take down Voldemort" Hermione said

"but they would have just come after me first, I am the one that took him down" Harry said

"we know that Blasie wanted Daphne because he wanted to create a heir" Hermione said as they looked at her

"why would you say that" Neville asked

"because the way that he was talking to her" Hermione said

"and my father wanted me for turning against him" Pansy said

"Then what did they want with the rest of you" Ron said

"to bring him back" Draco said as they all stared at him

"he's dead I killed him myself" Harry said

"you know Draco might be right, Voldemort found a book in the library at Hogwarts when he was younger about horecruxes" Hermione said

"can you guys explain that to me again what the hell is it" Neville said

"and the locket and the stuff you were looking for are all connected" Pansy said

"when he was Tom Riddle he found a book about really dark magic, it's what made him immortal. It's very painful and he had to split his soul into several pieces." Harry said

"the locket was a part of his soul" Pansy asked

"yes and destroying them made him immortal" Ron said

"so you spent time looking for those to destroy him" Neville said

"which is the reason why you needed the sword" Ginny said

"in second year in the chamber…." Harry said looking at Ginny "I destroyed the book that belonged to him, and Dumbledore destroyed a ring before the beginning of six year and he was dying of that" Harry said again and he was interrupted by Draco

"so he knew he was dying that's why he had Snape kill him, he knew that the dark lord wanted him dead" Draco said surprised

"yes, he didn't want your soul damaged" Hermione said

"well we spent our time looking for those things, the cup, the snake, the tiara and I was one of those things" Harry said as they all looked at him "he found out that someone would have power to destroy him; me" he said again as they all stared at him amazed "well it would be me or Neville who were born close to the same time"

"not trying to sound mean but you handle it better than what I would have" Neville said

"that explains why you guys went to the Ministry" Draco said as they nodded.

"thanks Neville, Snape heard the prophecy told Voldemort who wanted to kill me and Snape went to Dumbledore for help they moved me mum and dad and we were fine until Peter ratted us out" Harry said

"he was a rat alright" Ron said

"my mother didn't step aside her love for me was stronger and Voldemort didn't know any love so that was a binding spell protecting me. Well he killed her and went to kill me and that's what destroyed him the first time, his soul remaining detached to me and that's the reason why I could talk to snakes, we were somehow connected. Tri-wizard championship Peter used my blood and that's what brought him back. Overall when we destroyed those things, they made him immortal. In the black forest when he hit me with the killing curse it made him fall down as well" Harry said

"and that's what officially killed him" Draco asked

"uh no Neville did when he killed the snake, plus the elder wand wouldn't answer to him, it answered to me" Harry said

"but you didn't disarm Dumbledore it was me….but you did take my wand" Draco said

"yes" Harry said

"all this time I couldn't figure out how you lived" Draco said

"and Snape" Pansy said

"Snape loved my mother, he knew her when they were kids he asked Voldemort not to kill her but Voldemort caring only about his self-did of course, he decided to help Dumbledore protect me. He has been on our side the entire time" Harry said

"wow the whole time he was undercover" Draco said

"That's why he sent you to help us" Hermione said

"that's it" Luna said distracting all of them as they pulled their wands out

"what is it" Ginny asked

"each of those items that Harry talked about were from different houses, daddy did reports on different things that belong to the founders of Hogwarts but they all went missing decades ago" she said

"the only thing he didn't have was the sword which belongs to Gryffindor" Ron said

"but most of us that they kidnapped was Gryffindor besides Hannah whose a Hufflepuff" Ginny said

"and I am a Ravenclaw, Pansy Slytherin" Luna said

"but still unless we had…oh my gosh" Hermione said walking to the table and pulling out the books

"here we go again" Ron said as Ginny elbowed him and they followed Hermione.

"Hermione" Harry said

"we need the book that Voldermort used to find the horecruxes" Hermione said


	19. Chapter 19

"Harry we have been over this they wanted revenge on us for what happened to them. Not to mention we took down Voldemort" Hermione said

"but they would have just come after me first, I am the one that took him down" Harry said

"we know that Blasie wanted Daphne because he wanted to create a heir" Hermione said as they looked at her

"why would you say that" Neville asked

"because the way that he was talking to her" Hermione said

"and my father wanted me for turning against him" Pansy said

"Then what did they want with the rest of you" Ron said

"to bring him back" Draco said as they all stared at him

"he's dead I killed him myself" Harry said

"you know Draco might be right, Voldemort found a book in the library at Hogwarts when he was younger about horecruxes" Hermione said taking a seat.

"can you guys explain that to me again what the hell is it" Neville said

"and the locket and the stuff you were looking for are all connected" Pansy said

"when he was Tom Riddle he found a book about really dark magic, it's what made him immortal. It's very painful and he had to split his soul into several pieces." Harry said

"the locket was a part of his soul" Pansy asked

"yes and destroying them made him mortal" Ron said

"so you spent time looking for those to destroy him" Neville said

"which is the reason why you needed the sword" Ginny said

"in second year in the chamber…." Harry said looking at Ginny "I destroyed the book that belonged to him, and Dumbledore destroyed a ring before the beginning of six year and he was dying of that" Harry said again and he was interrupted by Draco

"so he knew he was dying that's why he had Snape kill him, he knew that the dark lord wanted him dead" Draco said surprised

"yes, he didn't want your soul damaged" Hermione said

"well we spent our time looking for those things; all of the things we found the cup, the snake, the tiara and me were all horecruxes" Harry said as they all looked at him "he found out in a prophecy that someone would have power to destroy him me" he said again as they all stared at him amazed "well it would be me or Neville who were born close to the same time"

"not trying to sound mean but you handle it better than what I would have" Neville said

"thanks Neville, Snape heard the prophecy told Voldemort who wanted to kill me and Snape went to Dumbledore for help they moved me mum and dad and we were fine until Peter ratted us out" Harry said

"he was a rat alright" Ron said

"my mother didn't step aside her love for me was stronger and Voldemort didn't know any love so that was a binding spell protecting me. Well he killed her and went to kill me and that's what destroyed him the first time, his soul remaining detached to me and that's the reason why I could talk to snakes, we were somehow connected. Tri-wizard championship Peter used my blood and that's what brought him back. Overall when we destroyed those things, they made him mortal. In the black forest when he hit me with the killing curse it made him fall down as well" Harry said

"and that's what officially killed him" Draco asked

"uh no Neville did when he killed the snake, plus the elder wand wouldn't answer to him, it answered to me" Harry said

"but you didn't disarm Dumbledore it was me….but you did take my wand" Draco said

"yes" Harry said

"all this time I couldn't figure out how you lived" Draco said

"and Snape" Pansy said

"Snape loved my mother, he knew her when he was a kid he asked Voldemort not to kill her but Voldemort caring only about himself, did of course, he decided to help Dumbledore protect me. He has been on our side the entire time" Harry said

"wow the whole time he was undercover" Draco said

"That's why he sent you to help us" Hermione said

"that's it" Luna said distracting all of them as they pulled their wands out looking towards the direction that she was sitting in and smiling.

"what is it" Ginny asked

"each of those items that Harry talked about were from different houses, daddy did reports on different things that belong to the founders of Hogwarts but they all went missing decades ago" she said

"the only thing he didn't have was the sword which belongs to Gryffindor" Ron said

"but most of us that they kidnapped was Gryffindor besides Hannah whose a Hufflepuff" Ginny said

"and I am a Ravenclaw" Luna said

"but still unless we had…oh my gosh" Hermione said walking to the table and pulling out the books

"here we go again" Ron said as Ginny elbowed him and they followed Hermione.

"Hermione" Harry said

"we need the book that Voldermort used to find the horecruxes" Hermione said

"that's a very powerful book Hermione I doubt it's going to be at Hogwarts he more than likely took it with him" Ron said

"it makes since they were planning on using to restore his soul to his body" Hermione said

"is that possible" Pansy asked

"in the magical world anything is possible" Ron said

"but where would they keep the book" Neville said

"Voldemort could have kept it anywhere" Luna said

"we will go to Godrics Hollow tomorrow" Harry said

"I doubt if it will be their" Hermione said

"plus we didn't see anything when we went after the war" Ginny said

"True then where else would it be at?" Harry said

"his father's home" Ron said

"no" Harry said

"maybe we can go back to the Bellatrix's vault and search again" Ron said

"it wouldn't be in there, Vol….he only put the cup and the sword in there" Draco said

"you were with them when they did it" Harry asked

"yeah I had to accompany them since my fathers' stint at the Ministry he didn't trust us so he made me go with them and take the cup and put it into Bellatrix vault. He then appointed the next in command Patrick" Draco said

"its in our vault" Pansy said

"you sure" Ron asked

"well I didn't go with him but I am sure that he put it in vault" Pansy said

"he did, I remember now the big book that he had, he said it was valuable" Draco said

"how do we know it's in their still" Neville said

"it's the chance we have to take" Harry said

"we will go to Shell Cottage in the morning, and talk to Bill" Hermione said

"alright until then we take a breather, I am going for a walk" Harry said as Ginny joined him

"I will start dinner" Pansy said heading into the kitchen

"I will help" Ron said following her.

"I am going through the books to find out anything" Luna said

"I am taking a nap" Neville said laying down on the old wooden couch

"what will you do once your free?" Draco asked taking a seat next to Hermione on the back porch

"well it would have been fun to actually start back at Hogwarts to actually finish my final year, but with the events I cant. I will probably take a job at the Ministry buy my own little house and figure out my life from their" she said

"it would sound good to start over" he said looking over at her to see that she had her head down in her arms. "Hermione are you crying?" he asked as she lifted her head up and had tears in her eyes

"I am crying I want Harry to actually be free for once in his life without looking over his shoulders. The Weasleys just got reunited again just to have to break up their family. Here we all thought that we would be free but it only lasted a while." She said as she began to sob

"what do you want?" he asked

"huh" she asked looking up

"you brought up what you want for everyone else, what do you want for yourself?" he asked

"I want to be free, I want.." she said

"not have to worry about everyone else, maybe even have someone special in your life" he said as she looked at him the same time as their eyes met he leaned in at the same time she did and their lips connected before she pulled away

"Sorry" she said jumping up and running into the house.


	20. Chapter 20

The diner went by quick as they didn't have much to eat and everyone ate silently.

"Isn't it beautiful the house the scenery" Pansy said looking out the back window

"it is, the yard is as big as mine, it would be great to play a few Quidditch games, if we didn't have to leave in the morning maybe I would get the guys to play" he said

"you don't have your broomstick at least it's not in my bag" Pansy said putting dishes into her bag and cleaning up the mess

"It's in Hermione's bag" he said as she nodded "you said that you found this house when you were younger"

"my mother and I took a train out here to explore a little, father was at work or so he said, and we ran into this house, I told mother that I want to live here. It had a little old lady that lived here we talked for a few minutes and she said that her kids had moved away and didn't want nothing to do with it. Mother and I came back a few weeks later and the caretaker of the woman and the house said she had died. It's been empty ever since." She said

"Sorry" he said

"it's fine" she said as they headed into the living room. Hermione was reading a book by the window, Draco was on the other side watching her and reading a magazine. Neville was asleep on the floor with Luna snuggled up close to him, with neither one of them noticing how close they were. Then they heard footsteps as Harry and Ginny came running in "we heard voices and there are few snatchers nearby, we have to go" Harry said

"snatchers, wouldn't that give them away" Ron said

"not when they are searching for us" Harry said as they quickly gathered their items.

"Shell Cottage" Harry said as they took each other's hands once again and disaperated. A moment later they fell onto the sand

"can't we ever just stay in one place" Neville said

"once we figure out a way to get rid of them mate" Harry said as they knocked on the door to see Bill opened it up

"are you crazy" he said as they all went into the house

"we need to get into the bank" Harry said

"have you heard from anyone else?" Ginny asked

"alright one at a time" Bill said "yes I checked on them yesterday everyone is fine, Kingsley caught four of them"

"what about Parvati and the others?" Luna asked

"safe" Fleur said bringing them some food

"as for the bank why" Bill asked as they all took a seat

"we think that there is something in there that can help bring them down, and that they are trying to bring back Voldemort" Harry said

"are you serious?" Bill asked

"yes" Harry said

"give me five minutes and I will go find Kingsley" Bill said walking out the door

"Well ye guys need to rest" Fleur said

"we will once we find out more" Hermione said then a moment later Bill came back with Kingsley

"you are taking a great risk being here, but Bill said it's important" he said

"yes we need to get into the bank into Pansy's vault to find something, we think that is what lead to the kidnapping and that they are trying to bring back Voldemort" Harry said

"how" Kingsley asked crossing his arms

"remember the story about Voldemorts soul well in the that same book might be a spell to bring him back" Harry said

"you need to watch the body" Hermione said

"alright stay here for the night if anything happens leave imminently, I will work out a plan to get you in and out of the bank, I will also go check on his body" he said nodding as he left.

"Harry go to sleep" Ginny said

"fine, but if anything comes about let me know" he said taking a spot on the floor, as he laid down with Ginny lying next to him.

"it's better that she's with him this time, I hate that fact that's she's running for her life but she's safe with him" Bill said

"he won't let anything happen to her" Hermione said

"and that's something that you want to" Draco said standing behind her before walking away

"well we have a few spare bedrooms" Fleur said

"I will take the couch" Draco said

"Neville I will lay with you" Luna said taking his hand and finding a spot on the floor across from Harry and Ginny

"I will go upstairs" Ron said nodding to them then he headed up stairs

"Hermione can I talk to you" Pansy asked as Hermione nodded and followed her to the spare bedroom

"so what's up" she asked

" We have been busy and I haven't told you but I am sorry about what my father did to you after we were captured" Pansy said

"It wasn't your fault, you tried to help" Hermione said

"thanks and…..well since being around Ron it turns out that I ….." Pansy said trying to hesitate on what she was saying.

"are you asking for my permission to see Ron" Hermione asked

"well I know you are friends, and I don't want to see him right now because of everything but I do like him" Pansy said

"Ron and I are just friends we established that a while ago, your good for each other" Hermione said

"same with you and Draco" Pansy said as Hermione looked at her "I saw that little moment on the porch wasn't trying to but I just happened to look out their" she said

"you and Ron have a lot in common for the most part; you both are purebloods and for the longest time have the same attitude towards one another, you seemed to fit together perfectly. Besides the way that he acts with you I have never seen him act that way with anyone else" she said

"so is that the reason why you jumped up quickly after you and Draco kissed because he is pureblood and your muggleborn" Pansy asked

"We are two different people, that does have something to do with it. I have seen a change in him in the past few months but how do I know that he is only friends with us because he want's Harry's help to protect himself that once all this is over he won't go back to be the spoiled stuck up rude rich kid that I couldn't stand." she said

"well if he wanted to protect himself wouldn't he have turned you in already and moved on with his life" she said "you and Draco had the same relationship that Ron and I had with each other" she said

"Thanks" Hermione said as Pansy nodded "if you need more practice with that silent protection spell I will be glad to help."

"and if I need more advice on how to deal with Ron I will go to you, and you can do the same with Draco" Pansy said as she walked out the door.

Hermione laughed "we will see" she said lying down on the bed. Pansy walked up stairs and knocked on the door.

"hey" Ron said reading a Quidditch Magazine

"can I lay with you" Pansy asked as he nodded and she climbed onto the bed as he laid down and she laid next to him.

"sweet dreams" he said as she looked up and went to kiss him on the cheek but he happened to turn his head at the same time. After a long and passionate kiss they laid together side by side as they fell asleep.

The Next Morning….

Harry was staring out the window not trying to wake up the rest of the house. He looked around the living room "Draco was laying on the couch, Luna was sleeping next to Neville on the floor, and Ginny was fast asleep. He turned towards the window and a moment later he felt arms around him.

"you were just asleep" he said

"Did you expect me to sleep long without you" she said as he turned to face her and kissed her on the forehead.

"when will it be over Harry?" she asked

"hopefully soon, then we can move into my house and be happy" he said

"sounds good" she said hugging him as Bill and Fleur came downstairs

"I will be fixing breakfast" Fleur said

"I will go get a shower" Ginny said walking away as he tried to avoid the gazing eyes of Bill

"it's good to see her happy" he said

"I don't know how anyone could be happy right now" Harry said

"when you were away, she was hurt, you get back together things go well for a while then you have to leave again this time taking her with you. I know that she's safe and trust me if she was left without you again it would destroy her" Bill said patting him on the shoulder

"thank you, I am going to go wake the others?" Harry said walking over to the floor to wake Neville but he too was awake

"look how beautiful" she is he said looking down at Luna, he wasn't' expecting her to pull him down for a kiss

"thanks Neville" she said sating up a moment later leaving Neville speechless. Harry shook his head laughing as he went to wake Draco who was also gone from the couch.

"looks like I am not the only one who can't sleep" Harry said heading into the kitchen. "where is Hermione, Ron and Pansy" he asked

"I will get Hermione" Draco said

"I will get Pansy and Ron" Luna said walking down the hallway knocking on the first door to see that the room was empty, then she walked to the next door as she pushed it opened to see Ron and Pansy busy kissing on the bed "well breakfast is ready" she said quickly shutting the door.

Hermione was in a towel and was busy blow drying her hair with a muggle blow dryer she didn't hear Draco knocking on the door as she turned off the blow dryer and dropped the towel to get dressed as Draco walked in. "get out" she said trying to cover herself up with her hands

"Uh sorry" he said quickly shutting the door. "Strike two" he said to himself before walking back to the kitchen.

"are they up?" Fleur asked about to dish out the plates

"yeah" Luna and Draco said at the same time

"everything okay?" Ginny asked

"Hermione's getting dressed" Draco said as they all looked at him

"Ron and Pansy are wide awake" Luna said as they all turned to look at her she quickly grabbed an apple and began to eat, as Pansy and Ron came walking in.

"that was a good rest" Ron said taking a seat as Pansy sat across from him

"I bet" Harry said then Hermione came walking in

"good rest" Ginny said

"yes" Hermione said as they all ate breakfast in silence they heard a loud crack as they all went running into the living room. Harry opened the door as Kingsley appeared.

"Voldmort's body is gone" he said

"but you buried it" Harry said

"I know but someone in the Ministry must have been spying" he said

"and how are we going to get into the bank" Hermione asked

"Bill as bank manager you will lead them in but you can't be seen. You have to do it before the bank opens" he said

"Pansy and Ron you two will get into vault and meet us back here" Harry said

"Maybe we should all go and stand guard, to be on the safe side so therefore we can all disaperate at one time" Draco said

"good idea let's get ready to go" Harry said

"we have to make ourselves invisible" Ron said

"Alright I will have aurors in Diagon Alley undercover be ready to leave in 10 minutes" Kingsley said walking out the door.

"Bill can you tell mum and dad" Ginny said

"I will tell them that you are all well" Bill said

"all right make sure we have everything and thanks" Harry said as Fleur hugged all of them, then they all walked outside. Harry went to Dobby's grave it seemed so long ago that he was there here they were again trying to stop Voldemorts followers. He also looked at his friends that were standing in the sand, he had something that Voldemort never had and that were friends and family that were always going to be there, he even has Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson who he would have never suspect would help. Standing by herself looking out towards the ocean was Ginny who turned to face him with a big smile as he walked towards her, he looked closely to see that she had written their names in the sand he hugged her

"let's go" Bill said as they made themselves invisible and disaperated.


	21. Chapter 21

They arrived in Diagon Alley and looked around, as several of the places were the same way when they left. They all headed towards the bank, as Bill opened up the doors they walked in and looked around "alright all of you stand guard, and I will take Pansy and Ron we only have about 10 minutes" he said as they all stood by the door.

Pansy walked into her vault with Ron "so many memories" she said

"I know the feeling" he said looking around at all the different things

"where would it be" she said looking around

"up their" Ron said pointing to the shelf as he hurried up towards it trying not to touch anything. "I got it" he said turning towards Pansy who wasn't paying attention as she was looking at a picture "You and your mother" she nodded as she stuck it into her bag.

"time to go the banks about to open" Bill said as Ron grabbed Pansy's hand and they started to run to the cart. A moment later they made it up the stairs and to the doors as they ran outside

"uh we lost our invisibility" Neville said Harry pulled off his cloak and looked around as they came face to face with several death eaters.

"down" they heard voices said as Arthur, Tonks, Fred, George, and Remus came out to help

"go get out of here" Bill said

"now" Remus said as he began to duel

"where too" Hermione said as they began to run,

"I know" Harry said as death eaters started closing in and they disaperated. They landed on some rocks an old shack stood in the middle and they were surrounded by nothing but water

"where are we?" Ron asked

"Harry is this.." Ginny asked as they began to climb up the rocks

"this is where my story began" Harry said helping Ginny as they walked into the shack. It seemed like yesterday when he turned 11 and Hagrid came to tell him he was a wizard.

"well this should be a good spot for now" Ron said as Draco Neville Pansy and Luna came in

"The spell is up" Draco said taking a seat on the dirty old dusty couch

"where did you find this place" Neville asked waving his wand at the hole in the celling patching it up

"Harry theirs chalk under this rug that says your name" Hermione said

"It's stuck their" Pansy said taking her finger a crossed it to see that it would not erase.

"Hagrid….um when I first got my letter my uncle and aunt did not want me to practice magic they knew that I was magical but they didn't tell me about my mum and dad they told me that they died in a car crash. Well my uncle did not want me to get my Hogwarts letter and every time he tried to destroy one more would come so he brought us here, then Hagrid came and told me and the rest is history." He said admiring the floor.

"so Dumbledore took you to live with them after your parents died" Pansy asked

"yes no one could find me because of the blood connection between my mother and her sister. It was a way to keep me safe" Harry said

"I always heard the story about you, buy no one knew what happened to you. They didn't even know that you would come back" Luna said

"with my parents being witches and wizards they knew I would be back" Harry said lifting up a rug

"Harry this is addressed to you" Ginny said holding up a letter

Dear Harry

I might be dead by the time this arrives to you, or you find it. But you must know that once the dark lord is gone, they will try to restore his soul. The book that you need is in the Parkinson Vault...the password is pureblood but you must realize that once it's open their will be something evil in it and you must destroy it. Also there is a protection spell that's in the book that will help protect you.

Snape

"Snape sent that" Ron said

"he must knew" Harry said as they sat the book on the table

"we should have come here first he's a little late" Neville said

"here's the sword" Hermione said handing it to Harry as he leaned over the book

"pureblood" he said but the book did not opened

"Pureblood" Draco said standing in front of it and the book still sat

"Pansy let's hope it works for you" Ron said as Pansy did the same thing

"damn it how can we get into a book" Neville said

"Ron, Ginny Luna, Neville you are all purebloods try it" Harry said as they all did the same thing but the book still did not opened.

"well so much for that, Snape left out the major details" Ron said as they all walked away.

Hermione stared at it "it can't be" she held out her wand and cut the tip of her finger and held it over the book as the blood began to drip "pureblood" she said as the book flew opened and it was a horecrux all over again as the evil of the book came at them freezing them as Harry came at it with a sword destroying it.

"that was…" Neville said

"yeah it's evil" Ron said

"how did you know" Luna asked

"well Voldemort would not just let anyone opened it, which is one of the reasons why they kidnapped me, it had to be muggleborn. Theirs a tiny hole where the blood flows into" she said

"and if any pureblood could opened it, his secrets would be revealed" Harry said


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione stared at it "it can't be" she held out her wand and cut the tip of her finger and held it over the book as the blood began to drip "pureblood" she said as the book flew opened and it was a horecrux all over again as the evil of the book came at them freezing them as Harry came at it with a sword destroying it.

"that was…" Neville said

"yeah it's evil" Ron said

"how did you know" Luna asked

"well Voldemort would not just let anyone opened it, which is one of the reasons why they kidnapped me, it had to be muggleborn and their blood. Theirs a tiny hole where the blood flows into" she said

"and if any pureblood could opened it, his secrets would be revealed" Harry said

"wicked" Ron said

"it will take me a while to actually go through it" she said taking a spot on the couch

" alright until then Harry take a nap" Ginny said

"Ginny I am fine, I will read one of Luna's magazines to pass the time" he said

"I am going outside to look at some of the plants" Neville said as Luna followed him

"Draco we need to talk" Pansy said as they found a spot on the steps "I want you to know what we had is the past, and I want to move on with my life but part of me wants to know for sure that you will be okay with it because I did believe that I was in love with you. Things change and I….."she said

"you like Weasley" he said

"yes" she said

"I do have to say I didn't see that one coming, then again you two have been spending a lot of time together, and I was by the door when Luna opened it" he said

"oh well that was…." She said

"Something that I didn't want to see but I get it, I told you that I was sorry about the way I treated you during sixth year. I was a jerk and I am okay with you moving on." He said

"Oh thank you" she said hugging him "I think that you have changed" She said

"Why would you say that" he asked

"one your helping Harry Potter, two you're not assaulting Ron and his family and you approve of me liking him, you're not making fun of Neville and Luna and your feelings have changed you no longer care about blood status" she said getting up and leaving him there.

"Harry" Ron said sitting next to him, Ginny got up to join Pansy.

"I know you like Pansy Parkinson" he said looking up from the magazine that he too was reading upside down.

"and how do you feel?" he asked

"I am happy that you found someone that will keep you in line, and well since you approve of me and Ginny, I can approve of you two" he said

"thanks Harry" Ron said getting up and taking Pansy's hand as they walked outside.

Luna/Neville

"look at this" Neville said holding up some seaweed.

"that's interesting, these rocks will make good with my collection" she said putting them into her bag, that was also an extended charm bag.

"Luna about this morning" Neville asked "You didn't mean to kiss me did you"

"would you be angry if I said I did" she said

"you did" he said happily

"Neville I remember how you stood up for me and Ginny at Hogwarts, you were willing to challenge the deatheaters the day they took me over Christmas holiday. The past few times I was laying with you I felt your arms around me, and I heard you talking to Harry about how beautiful I was" she said

"you are, it's true I do like you, and your one of the few people who never judged me" he said

"thanks Neville, it's okay to be different" she said hugging him

A while later they were eating when Hermione jumped up.

"oh my gosh I figured it out" she said

"maybe you should tell us" Harry said

"in this book you can bring someone back but it's really dark magic. We were kidnapped for that purpose" she said

"so Luna was right" Neville said

"yeah it's a connection to the people that were killed by him, and the objects that he used from each house. Harry your father was a pureblood from Gryffindor, killed by Voldemort that's what you are Ginny, pureblood and Gryffindor. Cedric was a pureblood killed by Voldemort and Hufflepuff the cup belong to the Hufflepuff house, and a half-blood from the same house" She said

"Hannah" Luna said

"then where does Parvati fit in at" Ginny asked

"he killed her sister in the battle on the way to dueling Harry, the book said he needs the blood of a twin" Hermione said

"then Katie" Pansy asked

"the blood of someone cursed" Hermione said

"me and Daphne" Pansy asked

"Blasie only wanted Daphne for himself, Voldmort killed Snape well his snake did but still the same and he also had the locket as a horecruex" she said

"So that means" Draco said

"Blood of a pureblood form Slytherin….me" Pansy said

"What about Luna and Lavender" Neville asked

"That's what I couldn't figure out" Hermione said looking at the book again. "half-blood of anyone" she said looking up from the book " Lavender is half-blood and Luna you're a pureblood, the tiara, and from Ravenclaw are all connected"

"Then what did they want with you to only open the book" Draco said

"Harry your mother was a muggle born from Gryffindor" Hermione said

"And you are the same thing" Harry said

"So they are trying to bring him back and use you guys as sacrifice" Ron said


	23. Chapter 23

"So they are trying to bring him back and use you guys as sacrifice" Ron said

"it makes since, Hermione you have to keep that book hidden" Harry said

"so now what are we going to do" Neville asked

"We find a way to get rid of them before they find any of us" Harry said

"alright at this moment it's late we need some rest" Luna said

"Neville you and Luna, and Harry and Ginny you sleep first" Ron said

"we will take one side and Draco you and Hermione will take guard on the other" Pansy said as everyone separated.

"Hermione" Draco said taking a seat next to her

"Draco" she said looking at him

"about earlier" he said

"Don't worry about it's fine" she said looking at him

"Ron and Pansy" he said

"are good for each other" she said

"Neville and Luna" he said

"I am happy they finally realized their feelings for one another"

"you and I" he asked catching her off guard as she was trying to think about what to say

"we are two different people" she said

"why because of our blood status" he said

"you use to think so" she said

"I did but things change" he said as he looked at her

She turned to face him "I want to actually trust you, you have to prove to me that you change besides just helping us, because how do I know at that after all of this is over you won't go back being yourself" she said

"like I told you when I was helping you guys a few months ago, if I wanted to turn you in I would have. I could turn all of you in now and all of this would be over and I will be free but have I. Hermione when all of this is over I will still be standing beside you" he said taking her hand into his

"why don't we just see where it goes" she smiled

"that's all I asked for" he said as they both turned their heads to stare out into the open water.

The next few days had passed and they were still at the same shack. "did you find anything Hermione" Ron asked

"Ron why don't you come here to help" Hermione said as he took a seat next to her

"Hermione I never talked to you about…" he said

"it's fine, I am happy for you" she said

"Thanks" he said as he opened up a book that she handed him "and you and Draco" he said

"your attitude changed towards him" she said

"I think that the war changed a lot of things" he said

"You know Ronald you changed as well" she said

"and…"he said

"and Draco and I are something that is still up in the air, taking it one day at a time"

"I still approve of it" he said as he went back to reading books

"alright the only way I see us getting in is by posing as someone else" Hermione said as they all gathered around the table a few hours later.

"we don't have polyjuice potion" Luna said

"uh yes we do" Hermione said pulling it out of her bag

"leave it to Hermione to still have it from when we were on the run the first time" Ron said

"what year did you start brewing it fifth, sixth" Draco asked

"since second year" she said

"what" Draco asked

"you remember us, I said I had a stomach ache" Ron said

"not to mention you stole someone's gift" Harry said

"wait that was you no wonder why Crabbe, Golye came in they said they woke up in a closet" Draco said

"yes; so anyways we use poly-juice potion to pose as them then we kidnap one of them" Hermione said

"Hermione that's crazy" Neville said

"its brilliant" Harry said

"who are we going to pose as I didn't grab any hair" Pansy said

"and Luna and I didn't get hurt so we couldn't get close to anyone" Ginny said

"but Lavender did, I was able to grab a piece of hair that she had grabbed from Millicent" Hermione said

"which means we have to spy on Millicent and stun her, pose as her and start talking to someone else and take them" Hermione said

"make sure it's not a cat this time, last time you did that you were puking of fur balls for a while" Ron said as Harry elbowed him

"it's a chance we have to take" Hermione said

"we can't bring them here this is one of our last hiding spaces" Pansy said

"I know a place" Harry said

"where would we follow her at" Neville asked

"she's always at the ice cream shop" Draco said

"we can sneak into Diagon Alley, pose as different people and get them from their" Harry said

"how; we wait around?" Draco asked

"I have different pieces of hair from the Ministry" Harry said pulling it out of Ginny's bag

"how were you able to get that" Neville asked

"being Harry Potter" Ron said

"alright lets figure this out" Harry said as they pulled out some books and tossed the hair onto the table.


	24. Chapter 24

Diagon Alley was dark as they all made themselves invisible and apperated. They went to one of the deserted stores and went inside to do a watch. A few hours later they watched as Millicent cut the line in front of everyone at the ice cream shop and ordered two ice creams.

"that's disgusting" Ginny said

"she's going to eat both of them" Ron said

"that or the other one is for someone else" Draco said then they watched as Crabbe joined the table and grabbed her hand

"ewe those two are made for each other" Ron said with a disgusted facial expression.

"alright we already have the clothes on we need to change into them quick" Harry said as Hermione handed them each of the potion. A moment later, they all went out the back door went to the ice cream bar and took a seat at a table next to them.

"well the Ministry is a lot peaceful now that they don't have to worry about Harry Potter" Harry said in a loud voice dressed as an old man.

"yeah once we find him, we have something for them" Crabbe said with his mouth full of ice cream as some of it dripped down his shirt.

Hermione who was posing as an elder lady got up and walked behind Millicent who wasn't paying attention as she was giving dirty looks to the lady with the long black hair who was trying to flirt with Crabbe, which happened to be Luna. Hermione muffled a quick spell as Millicent went face first into her ice cream. Crabbe looked in that direction as the group of people surrounded him. They put him in a sleeping spell and Draco and Ron lifted him up as Harry and Neville did the same thing and they went to the disaperation point.

"No one noticed" Ginny said as they all disaperated and went inside Durlesy house.

"yeah no one's been here since Pansy and I" Ron said looking around.

"alright once they wake up we try and get information from them" Harry said tying them up and handing Ginny their wands. She handed them to Ron and Pansy

"try to go into Diagon Alley and see who else you can capture" he said as Ron and Pansy drank poly-juice potion and turned into Crabbe and Millicent

"if it fails then get to the safe house quick" Harry said as they nodded and headed outside just as Crabbe and Millicent came to.

"you're going to get it Potter" Crabbe said

"looks like we got you" Harry said "now what is everyone up too" he asked

"never going to tell you" Millicent said with a smile then she went to the ground laughing really hard as they looked at Luna who was hitting her with the laughing spell.

"maybe she will tell us while laughing" Luna said

"nope Looney" she said laughing

"alright maybe after a day or so you will talk" then he nodded to Hermione and Draco as they hit them once again with the sleeping spell and Neville and Luna joined them helping them carry the body's to the disaperation point, as Ron and Pansy were dragging in two snatchers.

"they were easy" Ron said tying them up

"that quick" Harry asked

"they were fighting one another of treasure" Ron said as Harry splashed water on them waking them up

"why are you wanting the girls" he asked

"it's none of your concern" the guy with the long hair said

"nothing you half-blood" the guy with the short hair said

"Abby is your sister isn't she" Harry asked as the guy with the short hair stiffened his body and looked straight forward.

"what if I told you that your sister Abby was tortured last year by your pals the Carrows" Ginny said

"I would call you a liar you blood traitor" he spat

"Really, a liar what happened to your sister" Harry asked as his face turned to anger

"she was killed wasn't she, right in front of you" Ginny said

"don't answer them" the long hair guy said as Harry pointed his wand at him making him go to sleep.

"they want to restore his soul bring him back, and kill you" the guy said as Ginny nodded and waved the wand in front of him making him go to sleep as well

"well you have your answer" Harry said

"what" Hermione said walking in with the others

"they are going to use you girls to bring him back, to kill Harry" Ron said

"alright let's take them to the forest" Draco said as they did the same thing to them as they did to the other two also leaving with Neville and Luna.

"Pansy and I are going to drink some more poly-juice potion" Ron said handing her another flask as she drank it and shook her head and he did the same thing.

Ron and Pansy disaperated and made themselves visible as they headed once again to the area of the ice cream shop.

"it's getting dark out" Pansy said looking around as the sky turned darker

"yeah maybe we should go and come back tomorrow" Ron said getting up

"or maybe not" someone said as they looked around to see that several wands are pointing at them.

"look what we have here" Patrick Parkinson said coming towards them

"father" Pansy said

"yes my dear daughter I found you once again" he said

"father don't hurt him" she said

"and what if I do" he said pointing his wand on Ron and hitting him with the cruitatius curse.

"please stop" she cried running up to him

"my daughter in love with a blood-traitor" he said as Pansy didn't answer

"no but please leave him alone" she said

"then do what you think is right" he said with piercing eyes and a harsh tone she had tears in her eyes as she turned to face Ron, he was recovering from the curse, she looked him in the eyes and put her head down. "I love you" she whispered standing up "Stupfly" she said as he flew backwards,

"you did good, but not good enough" he laughed "take her" he said to the death eaters as they hit her with a sleeping curse as they disaperated with her.


	25. Chapter 25

"Where is Draco and Hermione" Harry asked as Luna and Neville came walking in.

"they will join us in a moment they wanted to make sure the ropes were tied, they told us to go ahead" Neville said

"well we will wait until the others come back maybe Ron and Pansy will bring back someone else" Harry said

"well the ropes are tied" Draco said double checking the ropes on the two snatchers,

"well we will come back to check on them in the morning" Hermione said standing up as they heard cracks around them to see that the two snatchers along with Millicent and Crabbe were surrounding them.

"no one attack them they are ours" Millicent said as they started to duel Hermione and Draco.

Crabbe didn't stand long against Draco as his curse rebounded and he stunned himself and Millicent instead. Two more death eaters came forward and began to duel, one of them distracted Draco and hit him with a strong curse making him fly backward. Hermione looked and seen that she was surrounded she sat a curse stunning a few at the same time. She ran to Draco

"we have to get back" Hermione said as she went to reach for his hand but a spell was cast separating them, as she flew back toward a tree.

"Hermione" Draco called getting up and started to run but his path was blocked.

"awe the pureblood is helping the mudblood, you were never a true deatheater" the guy said standing in front of Draco and kicking him. Draco stunned the guy and jumped over him, trying to help Hermione who was taking on two death eaters. Draco was so close to her until Rowel began to duel him, he hit Draco with the cruitartus curse, and turned towards Hermione.

"impenidnda" Draco said hitting Rowel with the curse as he got up and started to run to Hermione he barely touched her hand as Millicent and Crabbe hit him in the head with a stick as he fell to the ground, he was dizzy and darkness was over coming him as he tried to keep his eyes open Hermione was distracted as she made eye contact with him, before she was hit in the head by a rock, then darkness took over.

Harry was pacing the carpet at Duresleys house, wondering where everyone was when they he turned his head towards the door after he heard a loud crack. "guys they found us" Neville said shutting the curtain

"back door quick" Harry said taking Ginny's hand as the four of them started to run towards the patio.

"what about the others?" Ginny asked

"they know where to meet us at" he said as the front door flew opened. Harry sent one blocking spell before they disaperated.


	26. Chapter 26

The shack

"no sign of them yet" Luna said standing on the rocks as the others sat there as well they heard a sound to see Ron walking up the rocks.

"they took Pansy" he said looking around to see only four people "where are Draco and Hermione?" he asked

"they haven't made it back yet" Ginny said as Harry held her

"well lets go in" Harry said as he turned around to look towards the opened spaces of the water and the rocks hoping to see his friends.

Hours passed by as no one could sleep, and everyone sat in silence. They all went running out the door as they heard a sound to see Draco walking up with a busted lip while holding onto his head.

"your bleeding" Luna said pulling a cloth from her bag and handing it to him

"they took her, I tried to help but I was hit in the head" he said

"great they have Hermione, they have Pansy and the book" Harry said

"Pansy" Draco said

"we were ambushed they must have sent alert to one another" Ron said

"how" Draco asked

"we used coins with Dumbledore's army" Luna said

"they don't have the book, she slipped her bag to me" Draco said pulling the purse out of his jacket pocket.

"we need to and find the others, to check on all of them, they can't continue the sacrifice without the others" Harry said

"shell cottage" Ginny said as Harry nodded and they walked outside

They arrived at Shell Cottage, the house had no lights on, and it seemed like no one was inside. "alomara" Harry said unlocking the lock and opening the door, the house was dusty and messy. They walked towards the kitchen to see that dishes have been piled up. Harry turned as they heard a noise in the closet they opened it up.

"Fleur" Ginny said seeing Fleur her hair was tangled and needed clean, she was shaky and quiet "Fleur it's me Ginny" she said as the woman looked at her

"oh Ginny" she cried falling into her arms as Ginny and Harry help guided her to the couch.

"what happened" Luna asked taking a seat next to her and began to comb her hair.

"Bill hasn't come back since he took you guys, what if something happened to him" she cried

"he's probably hiding" Harry said

"they took Pansy and Hermione again we have to go find them" Ron said

"why don't we take you to the safe house with Molly" Harry said as she nodded

"I will get you some clothes "Luna said getting up a moment later she came downstairs and wrapped a blanket around Fleur as they headed outside and they disaperated

They knocked on the door of Draco's parents' house as Molly opened it.

"my gosh" she said pulling Fleur in and sitting her on the couch as she hugged all of them. Andromeda, Angelina, and Tonks came walking in, with Teddy holding a bear, his hair turned black as he seen Harry and held out his arms as he wanted to be held by his uncle.

"You have gotten bigger since the last time I seen you" Harry said hugging the boy, a moment later his hair turned red as he wanted Ginny Harry laughed as he handed him over.

"he misses you" Tonks said

"I know, I miss him as well" Harry said admiring the little tike who moved on down to Luna and made his hair blonde as she was dancing with him

"I will help her" Andromeda said helping Fleur up

"where are the others?" Harry asked

"my parents" Draco said

"what happened to Fleur, where is Hermione and Pansy" Molly asked as they all took a seat

"We found Fleur like that a few minutes ago, she don't know what happened to Bill. So we brought her here. They took Pansy and Hermione again" Harry said

"Bill is in Azkaban, he was accused of breaking into the bank….but don't worry Kingsley has him protected he had to keep his role as Minister so no one suspects anything, he's safe." Tonks said

"You need to tell Fleur" Ron said

"we will once she is feeling better, Draco your parents have been missing for a while we don't have any word on them. The day you guys went to the bank I was stunned the first five minutes we started dueling. Remus brought me here, his orders were to stay here by the time I went back everyone was gone." Tonks said

"so they are in hiding" Harry said

"let's hope" she said looking down as Andromeda came walking in

"she's fine, I told her about Bill that made her smile she's taking a shower" Andromeda said

"what's going to happened with Hermione and Pansy" Molly asked

"nothing yet, I hope" Harry said

"well we have to go, we have to find the others make sure that they didn't take any of them" Ron said

"alright we need to go to the other meeting house, Ginny Luna maybe…." Harry started to say

"you're not leaving us, you need our help" Ginny said

"Luna it's not safe" Neville said

"I am going" she said

"fine but if anything happens you two better come back here" Harry said as they nodded, they quickly hugged their family members and left.

Hermione and Pansy

They were tossed across the floor "well well it's good to see you again" Doholov said smiling at them

"can't say I feel the same" Hermione said grabbing onto the back of her head

"no one asked for your smart mouth mudblood" Rowel said hitting her as she fell backwards

"I can't believe that my own father would do this" Pansy said

"just like my daughter falling for that blood-traitor" Patrick said walking in

"at least I know how to love someone unlike you" she spat as Millicent went to hit her but was stopped by Hermione tripping her as she fell into Crabbe.

"Take them downstairs, give me that book" Patrick demanded as one of the death eaters tried to grab them but Hermione and Pansy were putting up a fight.

"she don't have it" Rowel said

"she must have gave it to one of her other friends, it looks like we have to find another plan" Patrick said stopping them "when we get that book you and those phatic people you call friends will suffer, and you will realize that we will rule the wizarding world and you should have sided with us" he said nodding his head as they took them downstairs.

Harry and the others landed outside one of the old meeting houses and walked in. "Harry" a voice said as Harry held out his wand and pointed it at Seamus.

"Neville alerted me with one of the old DA coins" he said as Harry looked to see the others in their as well, even Daphne and Theo had joined them.

"we met up with them a week ago" Dean said

"they have Hermione and Pansy" Harry said

"and what do they need with the rest of them" Seamus asked

"blood of the woman to bring Voldemort back" Neville said he noticed how quickly Seamus grabbed Lavender's hand

"we can't allow them to do that" Dean said

"we have the book" Ginny said

"good let me see it" someone said walking in they looked to see Kingsley walking in with Fred, George, Charlie, Remus and Arthur.

"here it is" Draco said holding it out

"you have to keep them from that, if they found that Hermione is the key to opening it they will use it to bring him back" Harry said

"Not only that but they have his body" Ron said

"correction we have the body" Kingsley said as they looked at him

"well good keep it away from them" Neville said

"or we can bring him back" Fred said

Harry pulled his wand on Kingsley, "uh Harry" Ginny said as Harry turned around to see that Arthur who was turning into Amycus Carrow holding Ginny with a wand to her neck. Zabini had Daphne by her hair, Lestrange had Luna, Millicent was holding down Lavender, Alecto had Parvati, and Doholv was holding onto the throat of Hannah.

"give us the book" Kingsley said as he turned into Rowel

"we will fight you for it" Harry said

"you can do that or you can look around to see that there are more people outside, you might make it out alive because we have orders not to kill you, the dark lord will handle you his own self. I can't say the same about the others" Rowel said as Harry looked around they couldn't stand a chance against them.

"Nott when are you going to realize that she is mine" Blasie said with a smile as he punched Theo and he went to the floor.

"good boy" Rowel said as he lead the way out the door, freezing Harry and the others in place, to where they couldn't move.


	27. Chapter 27

The basement

"I heard voices up their" Fred said

"It sounded like Harry" George said

"I think that they got them" Fred said

"we will find out in a moment once we get out of these chains" Kingsley said

"we need to figure out how" Remus said

"I cant reach my wand" Arthur said

"I need to get into my pocket" Fred said trying to move

"seriously now" Percy said

oh Perce always doubting us" George said as he pushed himself up towards the wall and reached into his pocket

"I found it" Fred said moving closer to his brother as they put their hands together and the chains came off

"it keeps you out of ropes and chains our new inventions" George said reaching into his sock for his wand as he un chained the others.

"lets go" Kingsley said as they headed upstairs to see that the guys were frozen they un froze them as they pointed their wands on one another.

"identify yourself" Remus said

"brandlow" Harry said as Remus nodded

"patronus charm" Remus said as they all lowered their wands

"they took Katie" George said

"and the others as well" Harry said

"we have to get them back" Ron said

"they have the book they have Voldemorts body" Neville said

"we have to find a way to get them" Harry said

Hermione woke up with her head throbbing after she was hit in the head with a rock. She was woken up to be confronted by the death eaters then as they got to the bottom of the stairs she was hit again with a sleeping spell. Pansy was waking up as well.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Parkinson" someone said as they looked over to see Lucius and Narcissa.

"they are trying to bring back the dark lord" Lucius said Hermione and Pansy nodded as they seen that Katie was sitting a little distance away from them.

"Katie" Hermione said

"we were attacked by people posing as Kingsley, and Remus" Katie said

A moment later the door flew opened as more deatheaters came dragging in the others and chaining them up.

"Ginny" Hermione called

"it's going to happened" Ginny cried "they have everything they need"

"don't count on it" Hermione said

"alright they are not at Lestranges or Malfoy Manor where else would they be" Harry said looking at a map

"the Black Forest" Neville said

"no Hogwarts have been searched as well" Ron said

"and not at Tom Riddles Sr. House either" Draco said

"the cemetery" Harry said

"it's a start" they said heading outside

The sound of someone walking downstairs distracted them as Zabini came into the light. "come now Daphne you don't belong near this filth" he said removing the chains as she stood there.

"I don't belong with you" she said spitting at him

"yes you do" he said grabbing her hand and leading her out of the basement.

"he's going to hurt her" Narcissa said

"no he wont" Hermione said

Zabini lifted Daphne over his shoulder and carried her up to the bedroom and tossed her on the bed.

"why do you have me here" she asked

"you know why, to produce a heir" he said with a huge smile

"I will never have a kid with you ever" she said

"you will and you will not do anything about it" he said pushing her back onto the bed as he leaned towards her.

"your right" she said leaning towards him "I want to produce a heir but not yours" she said kicking him as he went to the floor "I learned that from my friend Hermione and this" she said punching him in the face "from my boyfriend" she said stunning him then freezing him. She made herself invisible and climbed out of the window and disaperated.

"well no one is at the cemetery" Neville said as they all walked in and heard a loud crack they ran outside to see Daphne running towards them.

"Daphne" Theo said running up to her as he caught her and carried her inside the house.

"you should rest" Kingsley said

"no they have all of them, Blasie tried to….but I got away, they are planning on doing a sacrifice to bring back….vol….the dark one" she said

"where are they?" Harry asked

"Parkinson's House" she said


	28. Chapter 28

"I wish I knew what house we are at?" Hermione said

"my house" Pansy said looking at them

"seriously" Ginny said

"yes" Pansy said

"poor Daphne" Luna said as footsteps came downstairs

"The time has come" Rowel said stepping forward with the others as they unchained the girls.

"take me" Lucius said

"Lucius the dark lord will want to handle you himself" Rowel said

"but you should watch" Doholv said grabbing both of them and taking them upstairs as well. They were all tossed against the wall and were tied up by rope as wands were on them.

"come mudblood we need you to opened the book" Rodolphus Lestrange said as he came face to face with Hermione she nodded her head and kicked him in the stomach.

Alecto ran over and slapped her and began to laugh her annoying laugh as she dragged Hermione to the table and tied her down. Hermione looked over and screamed at the body on the table next to her of Lord Voldemort.

"might want to save the screaming you will need it when he comes back" Alecto laughed along with the others.

Hermione watched as they put a cauldron in the fireplace and began to add ingredients to it while murmming spells. They lifted Parvati up and pricked her finger as blood began to drip into the cauldron as she tried to move but they held her in place. They did Luna and Ginny the same way followed by Lavender and Hannah and Katie.

"The final two people will be added once we read the curse" Patrick said taking the book to opened. "mudblood you will read what it says or I will kill your friends" he said as he lifted her up.

"they took her hand held it over the book as they cut her finger and it bleed into the book, Hermione looked at her friends as they all stood against the wall "pureblood" she said with tears in her eyes. The book opened…

"the time has come" he smiled this his face turned to furry when he seen that it was _Hogwarts a History_. "Where is the book" he said tossing it and looking at Hermione.

"if you kill me or any of them, you will never know," she said

" I want that book" he said pulling her close

"I have it" a voice said as they turned towards the door to see Draco standing there with it in his hand.

"Get him" Patrick demanded as the followers went running after him, Draco went outside to join the others. Several of them looked around and they were trapped by several aurors as they could not use their wands outside. Kingsley froze them and tied roped around them, along with the other aurors. Draco and the others went running into the house. Patrick tried to stun all the girls but they stayed in one place, Lucius and Naricssa were untying them as they began to duel.

"Hermione down" Draco yelled as she was able to duck to avoid a curse by Rodolphus Lestrange she began to duel Alecto. Ginny and Harry were dueling Amycrus and Goyle Sr. while Pansy and Ron were stuck in a duel with Patrick and a snatcher. Luna and Neville were taking on Millicent and Crabbe.

"I blame you for turning my daughter against me" Patrick said shooting a curse at Ron

"blame yourself" Ron said as he dodged the curse, Patrick then stunned him then towards Pansy as he stunned her and she went to the floor.

"you need to be taught a lesson" he said pointing his wand on her

"Hey Patrick look" Ron said causing him to turn as Ron dumped his entire cauldron all over the floor.

"no" he said going after Ron

"sorry father" Pansy said stunning him which caused him to hit a wall and he laid their knocked out as two other people came at them

Theo was in a duel with someone and he looked to see that Blasie was up and had Daphne in a corner, he quickly stunned the guy and went running to her, but Daphne was able to handle herself once again as she slapped him, and Theo pulled him away from her and stunned him.

Harry had stunned Goyle Sr. who hit the wall then laid motionless

Ginny was doing her best to take on both Lestrange brothers as they stunned her, Harry took over with Rabastin and Arthur began to duel Rodolphus the duel between those two only lasted a few minutes as Arthur ended him the same way Molly killed his wife.

Alecto and Amcyus looked around and realized that they were losing tried to run outside to disaperate but were caught by Kingsley.

"Looney your going to get it" Millicent said trying to stun Luna but she dodged in time, while Crabbe sent the fire cures at Neville who moved out of the way Millicent's curse hit Crabbe's as both flew backwards while the fire hit the puddle of ingredients and began spread.

"we have to go" Harry said picking up Ginny and headed out the door,

"come on Neville" Luna said taking his hand as he was busy trying to duel.

"Hermione" Draco called but the fire shot up between them separating them, as he landed by the door and she landed by the basement .Draco tried his best to get through it but the fire was too strong.

"go I will find another way out" she said

"no" Draco called

"yes" Hermione said sending a spell at him that caused him to fly backwards as Narcissa and Lucius pulled him out. Hermione looked around as the fire continue to spread and she was stuck in the middle she seen Voldemorts body and she pushed it further into the fire.

"come on Pansy" Ron said pulling her as she continued to stare at the fire while standing by the door she watched as her father laid there and the fire took over his body, Ron lifted her up and carried her outside and she watched as her childhood home burned.

"did everyone make it out" Kingsley asked

"yes Katie and George are at the hospital" Fred said

"Hermione" Draco called running back towards the house that was engaged in flames


	29. Chapter 29

"Hermione" Draco called running back towards the house that was engaged in flames

"what" Harry said

"Hermione was still in their she was trapped" Draco said as they he tried to run in but Kingsley held him back

"you can't go back in their" Kingsley said stopping Harry, Ron, Neville as well as Remus and the others from running back in their

"But she's my friend" Harry said going to the ground with his hands on his head as Ginny comforted him, a moment later they heard a sound coming from the bottom of the house as they all pulled their wands on the two people coming out, Rowel had Hermione by the hair with a wand at her throat.

"no one move or I will kill her this instant" he said walking with her slowly as he tried to disaperate but he couldn't.

'just let her go" Harry said

"why should I do that, your little princess here needs to be taught a few lessons for getting rid of the dark lords body" he said

"Harry don't worry about me, do what you think is right" she said as Harry shook his head

"why don't you take me instead" Harry said

"no, I will kill her if you don't let me go" he said

"let her go" Draco said coming forward

"the pureblood cares about the mudblood how pathetic" he said

"you can have one of us" Lucius said standing beside his son

"No" he said

Hermione took her chance why she had it and hit him in the ribs with her elbow as she tried to run towards Draco

"Avdaa Kadvara" he said shooting the curse at Hermione

"No" Draco said pulling her down to the ground as he fell on top of her to see that she was still alive. Rowel tried to hit Harry with a curse but Harry stood there, Ron did the same thing so did everyone else that he tried to hit to see that they were all protected. He was distracted as Draco got up and hit him in the face, and continued to hit him until Lucius, Harry and Neville had to pull him off. Kingsley undid the magical spell as tied a rope around Rowel and disaperated with him.

"what happened" Draco asked helping Hermione off the ground.

"there is a protection spell in the book" she smiled "stronger then the one I know"

"so you knew that he wasn't going to hurt anyone" Harry said as she nodded and he hugged her

"how did you get out" Neville asked

"I was stuck in the middle of the fire, I seen Voldemorts body and Rowel was standing nearby he seen me push the body into the fire, so he is dust now. I found a trap door and as I tried to escape he caught me." She said

"you are something else" Draco said grabbing her hand as he pulled her to him, "did I prove myself to you" he asked

"yes" she said taking his face to hers as they kissed

"see you in a few minutes son" Lucius said patting him on the shoulder but Draco wasn't' paying attention.

"well we better get back to headquarters" Harry said taking Ginny's hand

"we are going to get the woman real quick" Remus said disaperating with Arthur.

"come on Percy, let's get Bill out of Azkaban, you are with the Ministry" Fred said as they nodded and left.

"thank you" Pansy said taking Ron's hand as he pulled away

"I am glad you're okay" he said disaperating by himself

"we are free Neville" Luna said as he looked at her

"vacation" he said

"in a couple of days, how about we get married" she smiled

"married are you sure" he asked

"yes we did everything else together might as well get married" she said

"I have grans rings" he said

"I will be happy to wear them" she smiled as they disaperated.

Hermione and Draco pulled apart and looked around everyone was gone. "wow" she said

"I know" he said taking her hand as they disaperated.


	30. Chapter 30

Draco and Hermione arrived at Grimmauld place to see that everyone was there and reunited except for Bill and Fleur who decided to finally take their honeymoon.

"everyone has been accounted for, except for the ones who perished in the fire, you guys are free" Kingsley said

"you said that last time" Neville laughed

"Lucius you put yourself in danger to try and go undercover to bring them down, I had a chat with some of the officials at the Ministry you are free of all charges." Kingsley said

"thank you" Lucius said as he actually smiled

"the book has been destroyed" Kingsley said

"I thought that there was only one book" Ron said

"there is; when they attacked us in the forest I gave the book to Draco" Hermione said

"but I gave the book to them or so I thought, I didn't know it was a fake book" Draco said

"until you found the original in my bag, I switched the covers and put the cover of Hogwarts a History on the spell book, I was buying time" she said

"we didn't discover it until we were going through several books to find out how to rescue you, Ron mention that Hogwarts a History was one that you always referred too, the Daphne came and told us where you were." Harry said

"I am proud of you guys" Hermione said

"alright I had aurors check out your houses, everything is fine you are all good to go home" Kingsley said

"and our jobs" Harry asked he was ready to go back to auror training.

"you start back work on Monday, and you will be paid for the time that you were gone for vacation pay" Kingsley said as everyone began to leave.

"Ron" Pansy said but he ignored her as he walked out the door

"is everything okay" Hermione asked

"its' my fault" Pansy said looking down

"now where too" Neville asked

"back to what we were doing before, celebrate" Harry said

"alright Luna lets go find Grans ring" he said

"oh guys we are getting married" Luna said with a huge smile as they went into the fireplace.

"we will meet you at your house in a few hours, I am going home to see me mum for a few minutes, gather my things and move into my new house" Seamus said

"You found a house while on the run" Harry asked

"yes it's very pretty" Lavender said as they waved goodbye

"we are moving in with them for the time being" Dean said taking Parvati's hand as the left as well

"uh we better get the house clean before everyone comes" Ginny said

"that will only take a few minutes with magic" Harry said

"Harry" Ginny said

"oh I see" he said taking her hand as they hurried into the fireplace

"I am going to the Burrow, I will see you soon" Pansy said

"is everything alright with them" Draco asked

"I don't know, I want to find out" she said

"well maybe she needs some time alone, we have a few hours until the party, why don't we get to know one another" Draco said

"where, everyone needs to be alone" she said "And Harry's house is occupied"

"Tonks, Remus and Teddy are joining her mother, Kingsley. my parents and Molly and Arthur for dinner. They won't be here for a while" he said

"good point but so that you know, I am not the type of girl that rushes into things" she said he smiled and lifted her up onto the table

"I can wait" He said kissing her neck as he looked into her eyes

"really Draco Malfoy a real patient person I never suspected" she said with a smile

"I do surprise people, Hermione Granger kissed me in public if the people at Hogwarts could see you now" he said giving her his famous cocky smile

"yes if they could see us then they would all be surprised" she said wrapping her arms around his neck

"so that you know I have always had a little thing for you" he said

"I don't believe you" she said

"really why would I start an argument with Harry, when you were around. Why did I tell my father about how you do so much better than me " he said

"because you hated Harry, you hated me and you always had to tell your father something" she said as he kissed her once again.

"well that was true, that was before I knew everything about Harry and you. I was sitting a few feet behind you at that World Cup, I was watching you. You never caught me looking but it's something that I always did. You slapped me third year, which is something a girl has never done to me before, while the others fell at my feet you seen right through me. Fourth year you looked so beautiful at the Yule Ball, and I was jealous of Krum. Sixth year I heard you crying over Ron and I saw you crying on the steps with Harry" he said

"you saw all of that" she asked

"I didn't know then that I liked you, I wanted to hate you but I couldn't." he said

"thank you for showing me that people change, because at first I thought that you never could." She said

"thank you for realizing who I am" he said

"well we have a little time before we go to the party" she said kissing him

"well lets make something of it" he said as he kissed her back

The party

Everyone was gathered together at Harry's house "well maybe this one will work out better" Seamus said

"This time should be safer" Harry joked putting his arm around Ginny,

"toast to the new couples" Ginny said holding up her cup, Pansy walked over to Ron who once more walked away and headed outside.

"so the two of you" Harry said pointing to Hermione and Draco who were holding hands.

"yes" Hermione said

"well take care of her" Harry said pointing to Draco and hugging Hermione

"I will" he said as the two walked away to talk to other people

"mum and dad are planning a trip with Luicus and Narcissa, Tonks, Remus and Teddy, Andormeda and Kingsley" Ginny said

"they told me, its' crazy isn't" Harry said

"yes really, Fred, George, Katie and Angelina are out of town as well, " Ginny said

"well they deserve it too" he said he looked outside to see Ron disappear, he kissed Ginny on the head who went to talk to Luna and Neville, he then motioned for Hermione to join him, Draco was busy playing a game of exploding snap with Seamus.

"hmm it's a good party in their but we are missing someone" Harry said really loud

"I know, Molly even brought by Ron's favorite muffins, I wonder where he went" she said

"I don't know" Harry said pointing his wand as the invisible spell that Ron was under cleared.

"I am fine" Ron said staring out towards the pond

"we are not here for that" Hermione said pointing to the ground as Harry aimed at it with a shovel making Ron jump up

"bloody hell" he said

"Sorry we are just making a spot in the ground" Hermione said knelling down and opening the box she was holding.

"what are you two doing?" he asked

"making a hole the muggle way" Harry said

"why" Ron asked

"its time we say goodbye to the past" she said taking a seat on the ground next to Harry as Ron joined them.

"what" he said

"Harry and I were talking and since we are all finally moving on with our lives we are going to bury something of the past" she said taking her enchanted charm bag that she had during the war and placing it in the box. "I don't need that anymore, besides I know how to make a new one, it was getting old." She said

Harry then pulled out the wand that once belong to Draco "I defeated Voldemort with this, I love mine better" he said placing the wand in the box.

"even though that was Draco's" Hermione said

"it became mine when I took it from him, I had no choice besides he has a new one" Harry said

"I don't have anything" Ron said

"Ronald you should know me by now" she said pulling out his broken wand that he had in second year.

"it didn't do me any good" Ron said

"Ron if it wasn't for this broken wand, Ginny would be dead, and you and Harry would be in the hospital memories wiped clean, not knowing who you are like Lockhart so it did save you" she said handing him the wand. He looked at it and thought about that time, the placed it in the box.

"whose ever child goes to Hogwarts last is when we come back and place something in the box with it" Harry said as they all nodded. Hermione waved her wand over it, and placed it in the hole and the three of them covered up the box using their hands.

"now what's going on?" Hermione asked

"I don't want to talk about it" he said

"is it because Pansy stunned you" Hermione said

"how do you know" he asked

"because she told me, she's sorry for doing it" she said

"but she still did it, I could have protected her" he said

"no you couldn't, she went to protect you; it could have been a lot worse, besides they found us remember" Harry said

"I know, but still" Ron said crossing his arms

"Ron how did you land when she stunned you" Hermione asked

"on my bottom" he said as she started to laugh

"your mad at her for making you land on your bottom when you could have hit a wall, Ronald she put a protection spell on you when she did it so you wouldn't get hurt" Hermione said as she continued to laugh "I have been helping her with it for weeks"

"wow I was wondering why I did that" then he too started laughing.

"how in the hell did it happened, I mean we all started out as enemys" Harry said laughing with them

"I don't know" Hermione said

"It just did" Ron said

"I guess all that matters is that we are happy" Harry said

"go talk to your girlfriend" Hermione said locking her arm with Harry and Ron as they all headed back to the house. Ron got in and looked for Pansy she wasn't know where to be seen, he walked upstairs and found her crying in the bedroom, "I am sorry I was a git" he said

"you think…I am sorry I didn't mean to I just…" she said

"It's fine" he said taking her into his arms a few minutes later everyone was downstairs as the party continued, Ron went to talk to the guys as the girls stayed on the other side.

"what are we going to do now that we are free" Luna asked

"start our lives" Hermione said


	31. Chapter 31

Many years later.

Ron/Pansy

"Ron stay out of the cake that's for the party" Pansy said smacking his hand.

"I cant help it, the cake is good" he said as she laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Please not in front of me" their oldest daughter said taking a seat on the stool in front of the counter.

"someday you will like boys" Pansy said

"don't get married until your twenty-five" Ron said

"Ron we got married at nineteen." Pansy said swatting him away from the cake as he attempted to sneak another bite.

"I know make it thirty" he said as Pansy smacked him again

"go get the children" she said as Ron walked outside the big white house and began to chase the two kids around the yard who were on broomsticks.

Ron came walking in "Hugo this year you should try out for Quidditch." The boy smiled as he raced up stairs with his broomstick.

"well we better get going Rose" Pansy said

"I know get everyone into the car" she said

"why do we have to go to uncle Harry's" Ronnie the little boy asked.

"its our last get together before you all start school" Ron said

"and everyone will be their" he said

"yes" Ron said as Pansy nodded as the boy went out the door running to the van.

"can I take my broomstick" Hugo asked

"well yes but if no one else has theirs then you will leave it in the van" Ron said as the boy went running out the door.

"Ronald" she said

"what, I guarantee that all the others will have theirs as well, look even Ronnie grabbed his little broomstick" Ron said as they watched the boy stuff his in the van as well.

"well lets go" Pansy said as they walked outside got into the van and left.

Luna/Neville

"alright everyone ready" Neville asked as the two boys and one girl nodded as he shut the door and started the car.

"mum Xeno took the copy of the Quibbler" Landsyer said

"he took it from me" Xeno said

"here is another copy" Luna said handing the other twin a copy of the magazine as they began to read it upside down.

"Alice no fighting with James either" Neville said

"he started it when he took a copy of my herbology book" Alice said

"but you took his broom stick" Luna said

"that's because he pulled my hair and dipped it into ink" Alice said

"that don't give you a right" Neville said looking at he through the rear view.

"fine maybe he will have his cloak this year and we can sneak off under that" Alice said going back to reading her book.

"wait what" Neville said hitting the breaks in his car, as he rear ended the muggle car in front of him as the twins started laughing.

"great now I have to fix a dent" Neville said

"you fix the dent I will fix the memory" Luna said climbing out of the car as the guy started shouting.

"I am sorry" Neville said

"your sorry, you hit my car" the guy said Luna and Neville looked around to see that no one was watching as she put her wand to his head and Neville quickly fixed the dent. They quickly got into the car and took off as the guy was left standing their wondering why he was out of the car. He then remembered that he had to check the trunk.

Draco/ Hermione

"how long does it bloody take to get ready" Draco said looking up the stairs

"Draco she's fourteen" Hermione said

"I know I just want to get a good spot away from Ron" Draco said

"why" she asked

"he's a bad driver, I rode with him once and you know how many memories we had to fix within five minutes" he said as their daughter came down the stairs

"You're not wearing that" he said pointing to the skirt that she was wearing

"mum" the girl said

"Draco come on" Hermione said as Scorpius and little Damon came into the living room.

"you look fine darling" Hermione said as the girl pushed back her long blonde hair

"dad Abre can handle herself" Scorpius said

"besides Theo jr, don't mind" Damon said as their sister went running after him as the two boys ran out the door.

"I will be keeping an eye on him" Draco said

"Draco be nice they are young" Hermione said wrapping an arm around his neck as he kissed her.

"well lets go, in a few days all three of them will officially be at Hogwarts" Draco said taking her hand

"and vacation for us" she said

"yes a well-deserved one" he said as they walked out the door.

Harry/Ginny

"everyone should be arriving soon" Ginny said sitting up the table

"dad can I have the invisibility cloak back when I start school" James asked

"yes but not until then, look go greet your cousins" Harry said pointing to Bill and Fluer who arrived with their other two children.

Not far behind them were Teddy and Victoire who just announced they were engaged. Molly and Arthur were hugging their grandchildren. Tonks and Remus were talking to Bill and Fleur and Charlie who was still single. Andromeda was hugging Narcissa and Lucius was shaking hands with Kinsley. Ron showed up accidently rear-ending Draco's car, as Draco shook his head and repaired the dent. Draco was keeping an eye on Theor jr. as he went walking off with Abre. Neville was doing the same with James and Alice. Theo and Daphne were talking to their two youngest kids and greeted Parvti and Dean arrived with their three kids. Hannah and Justin with their two kids greeted Lavender and Seamus and their four kids. Fred, and George shook hands they haven't seen eachother since opening another store in Hogsmead, they both spend their time running the stores separately. Angelina was carrying the new baby, while telling her twins to put their prank toys away. George was helping a very pregnant Katie out of the car, and was sending his youngest son off with a bunch of candy to give to the other kids. Harry knew that they were pranks. Percy showed up with his son, daughter and wife. He was warning them to stay away from different candies offered by their cousins. Albus was talking to Daphne's daughter when Harry looked over at Lily who was sitting by herself.

"what's the matter Lil" he said taking a seat next to her on the rock.

"Hunter Thomas pushed me down" she said crossing her arms as Harry laughed.

"your crying over him pushing you down" Harry said

"he also called me ugly" she said

"your not ugly your named Lily for a reason" he said

"I thought I was named after grandma" she said

"yes after your grandma who is pretty and so is a flower" he said

"I didn't think about that" she said

"I didn't tell you this but when you get back to school, you guys have a dueling club every year" he said

"yes" she said wiping tears away.

"I am sure you can give him a run for his money when you try the boogey hex, your mother is good at it" he said as she hugged him and walked off.

"You told James you would give that cloak back to him" Ginny asked

"yes I told him not until school starts" Harry said

"Harry we took it away from him for a reason" Ginny said

"I know but he said he was sorry" Harry said

"Remus caught him trying to sneak into the girl's bathroom" Ginny said

"I know and he said he wouldn't do that again, besides he became rather embarrassed especially after the howler you sent" Harry said

" well he had to know it wasn't right, you do realize that he's your son look at all the rules you broke while there, and what your dad and Sirius did years before that" she said

"It runs in the family, besides if I didn't break any of these rules our kids wouldn't be safe at Hogwarts" he said

"True" she said kissing him as he wrapped his arm around her as they walked back to the yard full of kids and family.

"Pansy why is Rose walking away with Scorpius" Ron asked

"I will take the cake to the table" she said walking away quickly.

"well everyone thanks for coming, it's great to finally be here and to see everyone together which is something I don't think that anyone of us suspected" Harry said as he toasted and so did the adults as the kids took off on broomsticks, got together to read books or cause pranks with one another. Harry touched the scar on his head one more time, it still remained but the pain was officially gone. The scar is part of the reason that they all united together as one.


End file.
